


Astrophile

by Justadeangirl67



Series: Astrophile [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Bookstore Owner Reader, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Firefighters, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Married Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Natasha Romanov, Romantic Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle Sam Wilson, Uncle Steve Rogers, because I have to have feels, cute daddy bucky moments, daddy bucky barnes, seriously like a pinch of sad, single dad bucky barnes, so light and hardly last, softest bucky to ever bucky, space and astrology puns and jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: Orion Rebecca Barnes favorite thing in the whole world (besides her daddy, of course) is spending hours after school in the bookstore by her house.  It has every book you could think of and, the owner GIVES her any book she wants because she’s the coolest girl Ori has ever met. Bucky has spent all of Ori’s Seven – nearly eight years of life attempting to teach her about the stars and where her name came from with little interest from his little comet. All of sudden she’s in love and he owes his thanks to the girl who owns the bookshop?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure of chapter count as of now. Probably 20-25. Sloooooooooooow burn. Also, I’m obsessed with space shit. Sorry, not sorry. I probably could have made this a Chris Beck fic and I as much as I love that sweet space boy, Bucky holds my heart.
> 
> Warnings: This entire fic is going to be a giant ball of fluff. Your heart might explode from all the softness. BUT Bucky does have a very dangerous job where death and injury are common so it is mentioned here and there. I think I will be going into detail on any of it but if I do I will tag and add warnings like I always do. For now just light mentions of injury and death but nothing specific or heavy details.
> 
> A/N: I’ve been wanting to do a single dad fic for months but I couldn’t find the right take on it. I didn’t want to do something that’s been done over and over. That led to this! Yes, I could have done with Chris Beck but Bucky is my first love so whatever. Plus I adore Uncle Steve. 
> 
> Beta’d by the beautiful and sweet @lokissoul
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**
> 
> Banner/art made by the sweet @chuuulip

****

 

**Prologue**

**May 29, 2011**

Bucky never understood what people meant when they said, ‘you’ll see when she’s born.’ As if he needed to see her in order to make it real or somethin’? It was already more than real. He spent months planning, going to appointment after appointment, reading countless books and spending nearly every penny from his savings. Still, the moment he held his baby girl for the first time, he finally understood what they meant the past nine months.

He didn’t know how one day he could be just Bucky and today he was her daddy and nothing else. It happened within seconds. The moment she was placed in his arms and she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger he was done.  He’s never felt this kind of love before. Sure, he’s been in love. He’s had girls he thought were the one and he could have sworn he loved them with his whole heart.

Man, was he wrong.

He’s never loved anyone or anything the way he loves his little girl. He would use Steve as a human shield to keep his kid safe. He would throw himself on a Class B fire without a second thought. Hell, he would cover himself in the petrol they used to start the damn thing if it meant she stayed safe.

She has his whole heart and he doesn’t ever want the damn thing back. The only problem? Trying to figure out how to work things out with her mom. How does he tell her he doesn’t want to be away from their daughter and maybe they should just move with him? Considering how this whole thing happened he doubted she would want to move out of her apartment in Manhattan to move into his place out in Brooklyn, but he can’t stand the idea of being that far away from his little girl.

“What are you going to do, Buck?” Steve asked, taking a sip of coffee from the styrofoam cup they got from the hospital cafeteria. It wasn’t the greatest, but it would have to do since his niece decided she was ready to come at 1:11 in the morning.

A flair for the dramatic already. She was definitely Bucky’s daughter.  

Bucky blows out a breath and rubs the back of his neck with his unoccupied hand. “I dunno Stevie. It wasn't supposed to be more than one night. I never planned on seeing her again, ya know? I wasn’t looking for a relationship and now I’ve got - We’ve got…”

“You could just be there for your daughter…” Steve looks over at him and bumps his shoulder against Bucky’s. “No one would think less of you for not forcing a relationship with someone you don’t want one with.”

“Yeah, I know that.” He sighs. “The second I saw her, Steve... I wanted to give her everything you know? She deserves a family. I should at least try for her. I owe my daughter that.” Steve knew there was no point in trying to change his mind and he wasn’t about to fight him over it.

  
Not tonight anyway. They were all running on too little sleep.

“You pick a name yet?” Steve asks, dropping the topic for now. “Dot seemed a little overwhelmed when I asked if she thought of one.”

Not like Bucky could blame her. They didn’t plan this and now they had this little person they were responsible to take care of for the rest of their lives. It was a lot for anyone to take on.

“What do you think of Orion?” Bucky asks as they round the corner on their way back to Dot’s room. The room where his little girl was fast asleep. He was already itching to get her back in his arms and they only left the room twenty minutes ago.

Twenty minutes too long if you ask Bucky.

Steve cringes and looks over at him, brow raised with a tentative smile on his face.

“What? It’s a good strong name!”

“A weird name.”

“Shut up punk. That’s your niece.”

  
“I didn’t say she was weird!” Steve fishes his ringing phone out of his pocket as they reach Dot’s room. “It’s Sam. He’s probably downstairs with breakfast. I’ll go down and walk up with him. Give you three a minute together.” He snatches Bucky’s coffee out of his hand and heads down the hall, ignoring the glare he knew was burning a hole in the back of his head.

“Sam got the good Coffee, Bucky. Go see your daughter.”

Bucky shakes his head ignoring his awful, coffee stealing best friend. He’s too busy staring at the name on the little whiteboard outside the door anyway.  _Barnes Family._  He could do this. He liked Dot. It could grow into love, couldn't it? If he really tried they could make a family out of this mess. He takes a deep breath and steps into the room, “Sam is here…” He comes to a harsh stop when he sees the empty hospital bed.

“Dot…” He whispers, careful not to wake up his baby girl sleeping by the window. He takes a step back and knocks on the bathroom door. After a moment of silence, he slowly opens the door and his heart sinks to find the room empty.

There wasn’t a trace of Dot left in the room. Her purse was gone. The clear bag that held her clothes was crumbled on the floor. She wouldn’t just leave like that. She probably just wanted to be in normal clothes and take a walk. Yeah, that was it. They told her it would be a good idea to get moving around, she was just listening to the good Doc. He takes a step towards the window and a bit of anger fills his chest when he sees what’s covering his baby girl.

A dirty napkin laid on his daughter's chest and he couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn’t believe what was staring back at him in bright blue ink.

_I never wanted this. I’m so sorry, James._

She left their daughter all alone, a note stuck to her blanket and she just booked it.

Bucky gingerly pulled the napkin off his Orion and crumbled it in his hand, tossing it to the floor. It turns out he’s doing this alone. He takes a deep breath and runs his finger down her soft cheek and she immediately turns her head into his warmth, lighting up Bucky’s heart for the hundredth time since she’s been born.

They would be just fine and he wasn’t entirely alone now was he? They’ve got Steve and Sam. Tasha has been calling herself Auntie for months. Wanda can teach her to cook. Clint will... well, he'll be Clint, but he's gonna love the hell out of her. She’s got loads of aunts and uncles that would do anything for her.

Actually, they would be better than fine because all they needed was each other.

They would be perfect. He could absolutely do this.

Just him and his best girl.

“I guess it’s just you and me, comet.”

 


	2. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is super dad and Aunt Nattie takes Ori to the book store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series Warnings: Fluff. The most fluff I have ever written. Space puns. Oh, the space puns. Some mentions of injury and death due to Bucky’s job.
> 
> A/N: This is so fluffy and sweet you’re gonna need to go to the dentist after. If your blog is crossed out I could not tag you. Please check your settings. Beta’d by the beautiful, talented and sweet @lokissoul.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!**

**8 Years later**

“Ori, let’s go! You’re gonna be late for school!”

“Did you make pancakes?!” Ori shouts back from the upstairs bathroom as she grabs her brush and hair ties before bounding down the stairs towards the kitchen.

“You calling me an amateur? ‘Course I made pancakes. Get your cute little but down here.”

Ori barrels into the kitchen and jumps onto her chairs causing the legs of the chair to scratch along the wood floors. Bucky winces at the sound of deep scratches he knows are embedded in the wood. “Sometimes you make eggs and those days something bad always happens, daddy.”

“Always, huh?”

Bucky’s brow raises, he walks her plate of chocolate chip pancakes over (No eggs, because they are evil apparently) and sets it in front of her. He picks up her brush and bright blue hair ties with plastic stars on the end.

“Yeah, last time I got a B on my science project and that dumb boy in my class got an A. He made fun of me all day. It was a disaster.”

He chuckles and cups the sides of her head, tilting her back so he can meet her eyes. He drops a kiss to her forehead and lets go of her cheeks. “I didn’t know eggs caused so much trouble. What am I doing today?”

She sits up straighter and grabs her fork. “Braids please.”

“Braids? Aunt Nattie is gonna make fun of my braids!” Bucky whines making Ori giggle. “Ohh, I see. Doing it on purpose? So you can laugh when she tells me how bad they are?” He reaches down and tickles her side making her squeal as she wiggles away from his hands.

“Fine. Braids it is, but ya gotta eat. We’re gonna be late for school as it is.”  She beams in response and cuts her pancake in half and then into smaller pieces without even giving it a second glance.  

“Hey! Wait…” Bucky deflates as she takes a huge bite out of her pancake, destroying his artwork. He was never going to get her to like her name at this rate. “It was Orion. I made it for you.” He mumbles pitifully.

Ori looks down at her pancake and tilts her head to the side. “It just looks like a pancake. I don’t see it. Sorry, daddy. You should have used blueberries not chocolate chips. They melt.”

“You’re allergic to blueberries, Ori.”

She shrugs her shoulder and rolls her eyes, “I didn’t say I had to eat it, daddy.”

“You’re spending too much time with Uncle Sam,” Bucky grumbles under his breath as he quickly pulls her hair into to pigtails and braids them, not as skillfully as Nat would. Still better than when he first started doing her hair, the YouTube videos Nat sent him helped more than he wants to admit. “Don’t forget Aunt Nattie will pick you up from school and sleep over with you. I’ll be home in time for breakfast and to run you to school tomorrow morning, okay?”

She nods as he makes his way back to the counter to finish getting them both ready. A soft quiet falls in the kitchen which was unusual for his chatty comet. He was about to ask if she was okay when she spoke up first.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, comet?”

He waited but no answer.

The lack of response had him stepping around the counter to get a better look at her, she was pushing her pancake around her plate not looking at him and trying to hide the pout on her face. He rounds the table like there was a fire he needed to put out and drops down by her side. “Hey, what’s the sour face for?”

“I just don’t like when you go overnight…” Her voice was so small Bucky’s could feel his chest tightening and he didn’t think he could breathe, he swore his lungs were filling with smoke and were going to collapse from the pained look on his little girl’s face. He has always loved his job but, days like this had him seriously considering hanging up his boots and getting a normal nine to five. That’s something he never thought would ever cross his mind.

“Comet…” He turns her chair to face him, the legs scratching the floor under her and he didn’t even notice this time. His girl is way more important than the damn floor.  “I don’t like it either. I hate not cooking dinner with you and we miss our shows! I’m gonna miss what happens with catgirl-”

“You mean Ladybug and Cat Noir.” Ori corrected, voice quiet but still filled with sass.

He grins and kisses her cheek a few times, ignoring her wiggling protests. “Yeah. See? I’m so behind I forgot their names! But… I gotta be there in case there is a big fire and someone needs my help. Plus, if I don’t go that will leave Uncle Stevie and Uncle Sammy alone, without me there to watch after them. We both know I have to watch after them or they will do something dumb.”

She sighs and nods in agreement.

“Plus you have fun with Aunt Nattie. I know you do. You can’t hide anything from me, peanut.”  Ori tries to roll her eyes but she’s fighting a mile-wide grin and it has his heart melt. That pretty smile let Bucky relax enough to push down the urge call into the station with some bullshit emergency. It would be the first time he’s pulled that stunt, he hated when he had to go on overnights and she was upset. It made the night go by so much slower, knowing she was upset at home and he couldn’t do anything to fix it.

“I do have fun with Aunt Nattie. We go to the bookstore where her friend works, but I still miss you. You’re off this weekend like you promised?” She asked hopefully. “For the whole Saturday?”

“Yeah, comet. The whole Saturday.” He confirms, grinning at the way her eyes lit up. “We can do whatever you want, but right now, I need you to finish eating so I can get you to school, okay?”

She nods and kisses his cheek before turning back to her pancake. Bucky couldn’t quite move just yet, it was taking his legs a few seconds to recover. Once they no longer felt like jello and his heart was pieced back together and back in his chest he forces him to stand up. He still had a hundred things to do this morning and if he didn’t get moving Ori was going to be really late for school, not to mention he was going to get a lecture from Steve about being punctual.

  
Just the thought makes him want to jam a pencil in his ear so he didn’t have to listen to that speech. He was nearly back to the counter when her soft voice called out, “I love you brighter than the sun, daddy.”

He was back at the table before she could blink and was smothering her with kisses until she was a giggling mess. Steve could yell at him all he wants. He was going to be late today and couldn’t give two shits.

“I love you bigger than the universe, comet.”

**> >>>**

The bell to shop door chimed followed by the voice of Y/n’s closet friend filling the quiet shop, “Hey, Y/n.”

“Hey, Nat.” Y/n looked up in time to see Orion, already bouncing her way through the store grabbing book after book after book. When they got too heavy to carry, she set them in the big red leather by the window and went back to shelves to start all over again. This happened at least once a week so she was used to it by now but it was still adorable to watch.

“Another girl’s night I see?” Y/n asks, grinning at the redhead.

“Mmhmm.” Nat plops herself down on the stool behind the counter. “Yeah, dad has his overnight shift. What are you doing tonight?”

Y/n rolls her eyes and went back to rearranging the front display that was set up near the register. “Nothing. Please don’t give me that look. I don’t want to date. What’s the point? It all starts out amazing and fun. They look at you like you could never do anything wrong. Every little touch is new and exciting. You can’t wait to see them and then it’s all so… ordinary. The little things you used to find charming and sweet are now annoying and soon the idea of seeing them becomes forced, like going to work. I don’t need a man for my life to be complete, Nat.”

“I’m not saying you have to fall in love.” Nat deadpans. “Get laid, Y/n. I’m saying go get laid.”

“Natasha!” Y/n squeaks, peeking behind them to make sure little ears weren’t listening. Thankfully Orion was busy getting her third stack of books and was well out of earshot. She turns back glaring at her friend. “I don’t need to get… that. I’m fine on my own Natasha. Really.”

Nat grins at Y/n watching as she repositions the books for the third time since this conversation started, she glances over at Orion and then back at Y/n. She sounds an awful lot like a certain single dad Nat is pretty close to. One that insists he is just fine on his own.  

_‘I don’t need to find her a mom. I’m not interested. If, and this is a big if, I started seeing someone it wouldn’t be because she fills some imaginary hole in my life. My life is full just the way it is and so is Ori’s.’_

“Have you met Ori’s dad?” Nat asks, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Umm, I don’t think so. If he’s brought her in I wasn’t working that day.”

“Hmm.” She leans onto the counter watching as Y/n continues to work, avoiding her eyes. “He works at the station with Clint. He’s the Lieutenant.  He’s a pretty good guy and an amazing dad. Long dark hair and blue eyes like Ori. Sweet. He’s raising her all on his own.”

She nods completely oblivious to Nat’s intentions. “You mentioned that before. I can’t believe that she just left like that.” She looks over her shoulder making sure Orion wasn’t listening. “I can’t imagine just walking out on my daughter and never seeing her again.”

“She’s fine.” Nat shrugs nonchalantly. “Trust me when I say that little girl isn’t lacking a mother in her life. Between all the time I spend with her and Uncle Steve’s mothering, she’s fine. You should meet him though. He’s into all that space junk you like.”

Y/n turns and narrows her eyes. She’s told Nat a hundred times, it’s not space junk! She opens her mouth but Ori walks up next to Y/n, saving her aunt in the nick of time.

“Hey, my little Orion. You find a book?” Nat asks Ori, but the little girl didn’t respond. She crosses her arms over her chest and frowns at her aunt.

“Aunt Nattie…” She whines.

“Oh, sorry. My little Ori.” Nat corrects herself. “I apologize babes. Forgive me?”

“I guess.” Ori sighs, letting her arms to her sides. “Just don’t let it happen again.”

Y/n look between the two of them, an amused grin playing on her lips. “What was that about?”

“Well,” Nat grins at Ori’s bright red cheeks. “She doesn’t like her name at the moment.”

“What?” Y/n asks in disbelief. “You have the best name! I love your name. I wish I was named after the stars!”

Orion shrugs, looking up at her with a. “It’s okay I guess. My daddy picked it out. He likes space stuff. It’s kind of weird.”

“I don’t think it’s weird at all!” She assures the little girl with a bright wide grin, hoping to bring out a smile but no such luck.

“The girls at my school make fun of my name. They say it’s a dumb name and not for girls. I’m the only girl in my school named Orion. Maybe in all of New York. No! The whole world!” Y/n had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at the nearly eight-year-olds dramatics.

Nat shakes her head and nudges the little girl. “She gets her dramatics from her Uncle Stevie.”

Y/n drops down to her level and brushes her dark curls out of her cool blue eyes. “Your name is not weird at all.  It’s special just like you. Do you want me to show you why it’s special?”

She nods vigorously and takes Y/n’s hand in her tiny one and squeezes tightly. Nat watches as they walk to the other side of the store and they navigate through the rows. They walk through rows and rows of books before Y/n finally stops in the back corner of the store and pulls an older book out from behind a few books. She flips it over and holds it out for Ori to take.

“It’s called ‘Star Lore’ by William Tyler Olcott. You might have to have your dad or aunt help you read this one, but it has stories and myths about all the constellations and most importantly, Orion.”  She grins at the way the little girl’s eye light up with just the mention of her name.

“I have to ask my Aunt Nattie for my piggy bank money…”

Y/n shakes her head, “Oh, no. This is my personal copy but I want you to take it. I’ve read it a bunch so I think it’s time to pass it on. Just promise me you’ll come back next week so we can talk about it?”

Ori holds the book against her chest and beams at her. “Miss. Y/n?” She raises her brow waiting for Ori to go on. “Do - Do you really think my name is special?”

“I do.” She said with complete confidence. “And, I think those girls are jealous of you. Why would anyone want to be just like everyone else when they can be as special and as pretty as the stars?”

The little girl grins and looks around the empty shop then back at Y/n with her bright blue eyes, wide and begging, “Do you have time to read it with me now?”

She grins and nods her head. “Yeah, why don’t you go turn the open sign to closed? We can order pizza and read. What do you thi-” Ori was halfway to the front door before Y/n could finish. “Okay, I guess that sounds like a good plan.” She mutters to herself, watching as the little girl flips the sign and pulls the shade down.

“Nat!” Y/n called from across the shop. “Order us up a couple of pizzas! We’ve got some reading to do.”

**> >>>**

Bucky felt like he was stilled covered in ten inches of ash. He showered twice before he left the station and it still felt just as thick as it had when he walked out of the burning shell of a building. It was after shifts like these that he rushed home as fast as he could. He knew she would be asleep. He could have gone for breakfast with Steve and Sam and he still would have been home before she woke up, but after the night he had? The lives they lost? He just needs to be with his best girl.

He didn’t bother stopping by his room to change or put his bag away. He could do all of that later. He creeps into her bedroom and smiles at the sight of her curled up around her stuffed fireman bear that Uncle Sammy got her. He toes his boots off and slowly climbs into her tiny bed, letting his legs hang off the end of the bed as he scoops her up in his arms.

Orion curls around him and hides her face in his chest. “Mornin’ daddy,” She mumbles into his shirt.

“Mornin’ comet.” He kisses the crown of her head and sighs, “How was your night with Aunt Nattie?”

“Good. We went to the bookstore again.” He glances towards the stack of books on her night table and chuckles softly. “I can see that. You’ll have to tell me what you got when we wake up here in a bit.”

“Did you know that Orion has seven main stars and Rigel is seventeen times bigger than the sun.” She mumbles sleepily as she grabs his arm and pulls it over her, her tiny finger pointing to one of the stars on his tattoo. “It’s this one daddy.”

A month after Ori was born,  there was a particularly bad fire one night. It was bad. The kind of bad that scars your heart and sticks with you. Bad enough to shake him and Steve. Arson and one too many casualties. One that was far too young to be taken like that. Bucky had gone out that same night and tattooed the Orion Constellation on his forearm. That way he would always have her with him no matter what he was running into.

“I did know that.” Bucky’s brow furrows as he shifts enough to look at her. He’s been trying to get her interested in the constellations for months and now she’s spouting off facts while she’s half asleep?

“Where the heck did you learn that?”

“From the girl at the library. Miss.Y/n. She gave me a book about my name and read it to me.”

“She did, huh?”

Ori sits up and rests her head in her hands, her elbows digging into Bucky’s chest. It was like tiny little knives digging into his chest, but he didn’t dare tell her to move. Not when she was looking at him with that cute little sleepy smile. “Can you take me some time?” She asked sweetly, her big blue begging. “I think you’d like her.”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at her. “And, why is that, comet?”

“Because she likes all that space stuff like you do. She said my name is cool-”

“It is cool!”

“And she said I shouldn’t care what the girls at school think-”

“You shouldn’t!”

“And, she’s really really pretty.”

Bucky opens his mouth and quickly shuts it. He wasn’t expecting that.  “What does her bein’ pretty have to do with anything baby?”

“I dunno.” She lays her head back on his chest and sighs, snuggling deeper into his arms, “Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna go to the bookstore with you on Saturday.”

He smiles and tightens his arms around her. “Okay. Whatever you want, comet.”

After all, he had to thank the girl who made his comet this happy.


	3. Meteorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes Ori to the bookstore and meets the girl that has won his little comet’s heart before they go to weekly family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter would not have happened without my beta @lokissoul That’s not a joke. I was about to lose my mind writing this chapter. She’s a saint. I know this probably isn’t going to go the way everyone thinks, but send me love anyway??? I’m needy, okay?! 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

Bucky had a tight but gentle hold on Ori’s hand as she skipped along beside him. It was finally Saturday and for the first time in months, Bucky has the day off to spend with his best girl. Of course, they spent their morning the way they spend every Saturday morning, with waffles from Junior’s Bakery. They have been getting waffles at Junior’s for as long as Ori can remember and it’s one of the few things he won’t share with anyone else. No matter how much Uncle Steve’s begs, it’s just between her and her daddy.

And, yeah, Bucky rubs that in Steve’s more than he should. He’s in no way perfect and he knows that.

Today was just like every Saturday he has off except for the little girl bouncing up and down next to him, barely able to contain her excitement. He doesn’t get to see her this excited very often and certainly not over some silly little shop. She’s always been interested in books and loves any chance to learn something new, but she’s never this excited.

He has a feeling it has something to do with a certain bookstore owner.

“Why do you like this bookshop so much, comet?” Bucky asks, giving her hand a gentle squeeze to try to gain her attention. She stops skipping and starts to match Bucky’s pace, looking up at him she shrugs as she tries to brush her curls out of her eyes but they just bounce right back.

“Miss. Y/n always gives me books, daddy. She lets me pick out as many as I want and then I can sit and read them in the shop without even buying them. She doesn’t tell me I have to go and read them at home. She isn’t mean like some grown-ups. She’s really, really nice.”

Bucky nods as they walk along in silence and Ori goes back to skipping, unable to keep her little legs calm from all the excitement bubbling up. After a few jumps over sidewalk cracks, she looks back up at Bucky. “And, one time she bought me pizza.” He chuckles and scoops her up so he can place a kiss on her cheek.

“You are a little too much like me, baby doll.” Ori grins and wraps her arms around his neck giving him a tight squeeze. “Is that the shop?” Bucky nods towards an old brick building with wood trim that was painted a dark blue and covered in hand painted gold stars. Ori wiggles out of Bucky’s arms and she bolts inside, ignoring Bucky’s protests to wait for him. It’s not like anything would happen in the tiny bookshop. You can see every corner of the shop from the register.

“Miss. Y/n! Miss. Y/n! Miss. Y/n!” Orion runs around the counter and slams into Y/n’s legs, hugging them as tightly as she can. Y/n had to grip the counter to stay standing after the unexpected impact, but she has a huge smile on her face when she looks down at the little girl.

“Ori, sweet girl! I wasn’t expecting you in today. I thought Aunt Nattie and Uncle Clint had something they were doing today?” She wonders aloud, beaming down at the little girl as she brushes her curls out of her eyes.

“I brought my daddy!” Ori squeals loudly. “He has the whole day off and we are doing whatever I want and I said I wanted to come here and see you. That way I can show him all the books I like and we can maybe get some to read together and I told him about the books about my name and, and -”

“Ori,” A deep voice rumbles from behind the counter, filled with humor but still has an of gentle dad-like authority. “Deep breath, comet.”

Y/n looks up to find a tall - no, make that a tall, very built man standing on the other side of the counter. If she didn’t already know he was a fireman she would have assumed he was a comic book superhero or something. There was a soft smile on his face and despite his size, he didn’t look intimidating in the least.

“I take it you are dad?” She asks, grinning at him.

He chuckles and rests his elbows on the counter leaning over to see his daughter still clinging to Y/n’s legs as Y/n strokes a hand through her hair.  It was strange for him to see her so attached to someone outside their little family.

“Yeah, that little koala is all mine.” He replies. “I’m Bucky by the way.”

“Y/n L/n.” She smiles at him and gently boops Ori on her nose meeting the little girl's eyes. “I think if you go into my office there may be a few books on my desk that I was saving for you.” Ori’s eyes lit up and she took off before Bucky had a chance to stand back up.

“I’ll just wait here I guess.” Bucky shouts after Ori and they hear a little ‘kay’ from the back office. Y/n chuckles and goes back to unloading the boxes of books she was working on before they came in.  

“Thank you for what you did the other day.”  Y/n looks at him brows furrowed in confusion, waiting for him to explain what he is talking about.

“Her name and the books,” he clarifies. “I’ve been trying to get her to like her name since she learned how to say it. Doesn’t help that the girls at school all make fun of her. It’s just - Thank you. It means a lot.”

Y/n smiles and shakes her head as if she did what anyone would do. It was no big that she closed down her shop for half a day, lost money on all the books she has given to Ori and spent hours comforting someone else’s daughter. Yeah, totally no big deal.

“I don’t mind at all.” Y/n assures him. “She’s the sweetest little girl. I love when she comes in with Nat. It’s nice to know the younger generations are still reading.”  

Bucky watches as she types away on the old computer, in what looks to be an MS-DOS system, and begins to scan new books into the system. “Okay. I gotta ask.” Bucky says, breaking the silence. “You seem too nice to be friends with Nat. What’s going on there?”

She snorts and leans her hip against the counter as she continues to scan books into the ancient system. “I met her when I was out on this terrible date. The guy was awful. Just terrible and I guess Nat was there on a date with Clint. Anyway, the guy tried to get handsy and Nat saved me.”

“Broke his arm?” Bucky winced, already knowing the answer.

“What?” Y/n screeched at the thought of something like that happening. “No! She made Clint come over and pretend to be my brother. What in God’s name would you think she broke his arm?”

Bucky was laughing so hard he was buckled over the counter, trying to catch his breath and control his laughter. After he finally got his fit of laughter under control he looks up at her and smirks, “I can guarantee she broke his arm later that night.”

“I would hope not. He’s a moron but doesn’t need a broken arm.” Y/n grins at his obvious amusement and shook her head. “Ori said you like ‘space stuff’?” She asked, steering the conversation far away from her love life. “I am a little obsessed. Or so Nat says. Are you reading anything good right now?”

He blows out a breath and tucks his hair behind his ears, eyes wide as he tries to remember the last time he even had a minute to read. Eight or so years ago sounds about right.  “I don’t really have a second to read anymore, but I love anything about Mars. Anything non-fiction. That book you gave comet about the constellations was really good. We read a bit this morning.”

She beams in response. “Good. I’m glad.”

Ori comes running out of the office holding up a stack of three books in her arms and she points to the sticky note on top, showing Bucky it says Ori in a loopy script with a heart next to it. “See, daddy?” She taunts good-naturedly. “I told you she loves me.”  

“Who wouldn’t love you, comet?” He grins at the blush that pops up on her chubby cheeks.

“Daddddy.” She whines. “You promised.”

“Sorry.” He clears his throat and tries to wipe the grin off his face. “I’ll keep the cute stuff for home. Are you ready to go? You said you wanted to hit the zoo and we still have to ride into Manhattan.” Ori shakes her head and grabs his hand, tugging as hard as she can to get him to follow her. “Come on, daddy. I have to show you my chair!”

“Your chair?” Bucky asks, looking at Y/n with a raised brow. She just chuckles and points to the far corner where the large windows are. A large red leather high back chair was there with a ton of squishy pillows piled up on the seat.

There were a few smaller chairs and stools placed through the tiny store but it was by far the biggest and most comfortable spot in the whole place and Ori had claimed it the very first time Nat had brought her in. It’s been hers ever since. While Ori was dragging her dad around the store Y/n took this chance to gather up a few books for the two of them to take home.

“Okay, I think we are ready.” Y/n looks up at the sound of his voice and smiles, handing over a bag full of books. “What’s this?”

“Just some books I thought you might like and some you could read to Ori.” She shrugs as he looks into the bag. “There’s Packing for Mars that I think she will really like and no collection is complete without The Magic School Bus Lost In The Solar System. I also put The Astronauts Handbook in there because she likes that sort of thing.”

Bucky looks back up to meet her eyes even though she’s still rambling and avoiding meeting his gaze. She was a little worried she had gone too far.  He didn’t know her in the slightest and here she was just inserting herself in his life, in his daughter’s life. “I also added a few grown-up books. I thought you would like The Martian.” She added, finally looking up to find him smiling warmly at her. 

He stares for a moment too long and Ori starts to tug on his shirt. He quickly shakes his head and smiles at her. “What - what do I owe you?” Bucky asks, digging out his wallet.

“Nothing. I don’t take payment from Ori. She’s my favorite customer.” She waves him off and winks at Ori.

“Not uh,” Bucky argues. “This is like a hundred bucks worth of books. I can’t just take ‘em.”

It was clear how much he didn’t like taking the handout, the guilt in his voice made her heart ache. Natasha wasn’t kidding when she said he was a good man and good men deserve a break. Especially ones that put their lives on hold to raise their daughter all on their own.  

“Okay, you can pay me back by taking time for yourself and actually reading the books I put in that bag.” She grins at him, slipping her hands in her back pockets avoiding the money he was trying to give her. “Your money's no good here. I’ll just sneak it back into one of Ori’s books or give her double books when she comes in with Nat next week. You can’t beat me at this.”

Bucky slips his wallet into his pockets and sighs as he bends down to pick up Ori, slinging her up onto his shoulders. He slips the plastic bag on his arm and Ori rests her chin on top of her dad’s head, her little hands curling in his hair. “I guess I can let you win this one time. Next time I’m paying.”

Y/n chuckles and holds up her hands in surrender. “See you this week Ori. Have fun with your dad.” She winks at her and Ori busts into giggles at some inside joke he wasn’t privy to.

“What was that all about?” Bucky asks as he dips down just enough she won’t bump her head on the way out the door.

“Nothing, daddy.” She says, waving to Y/n through the front windows of the shop. “It’s between girlfriends. Just me and Y/n.”

He chuckles and gives her legs a squeeze. “Alright, comet. Let’s get a move on. The zoo is waiting!”

**> >>>**

“Uncle Stevie!!” Ori shouts through her Uncle’s brownstone, her little feet thudding rapidly as she runs through the hallway and into the kitchen. She jumps up on the tall blond that had already crouched down the second he heard his niece’s squeals. He wraps his arms around her and stands up to his full height still holding her. He squeezes her as tight as he could without hurting her.

“Oh, man peanut. I’ve missed you buckets and buckets full.” He kisses her temple and both her cheeks. “You been hiding from me? What gives I thought I was your favorite uncle?”

“Nope! Wrong again man. I’m her favorite uncle.” Sam calls through the kitchen window. He was outside grilling with Clint and Nat, but he wasn’t going to let that slide! No way Steve was her favorite uncle.

“Well…” Ori mumbles, giving Steve an apologetic smile. “Uncle Sammy does take me for ice cream lots.”

“Ha! Told you!” Sam shouts back.

Steve looks at Orion and sticks out his bottom lip. “I thought we had a bond? I get traded for ice cream! I’m crushed.”

She rolls her eyes and leans over, whispering in Steve’s ear. “You’re my favorite but you can’t say it out loud. Uncle Sammy is sensitive.” Steve chuckles and plops her down on the kitchen island, setting her plastic bag next to her.

“Our secret peanut,” He promises.

Bucky wanders into the kitchen and grabs a beer from the cooler that was propped open on the ground next to the counter. “You’ve got to stop running away from me, comet. Second time today you took off running and didn’t wait for me. Here it’s one thing, but at the bookstore, you can’t do that.”

“Bookstore?” Steve asks, brow raised at Bucky. “Hey, by the way.”

Bucky snorts and pats his shoulder. “Hey, punk. We went to that little bookstore that Nat always takes Ori to. I told her she could do whatever she wanted today since I had the day off and that’s what she picked-

“-Oh! Look at all my books Uncle Stevie!” Ori squeals, cutting her dad off. Steve grins at Bucky who was now glaring at Natasha as she walked in carrying a plate of burgers and grilled chicken.

“She’s rude like that because of you,” Bucky tells Nat.

“Me? I don’t think so.” She says sweetly. “I teach my baby niece manners. Unlike some of her uncles.”

Orion laid all the books out on the counter and looks at her uncles and aunt. “These are all my books! Miss. Y/n gave them all to me for free and then she even gave daddy some books for him to read.”

“You got a girl giving you books?” Sam asks, sliding up next to Bucky with Clint following close behind. “Why am I just hearing you got a girl?”

“You’ve met my girl.” He nods to Ori still sitting on the counter and snuggled up against Steve’s chest. “She’s my only girl.”

Nat’s interest piqued now she knows Y/ns was in the store when they went by. “What did you think about Y/n?” She asks, grinning. “She’s sweet isn’t she?”

Bucky takes a sip of his beer and shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. I didn’t really pay much attention. I’m glad she’s sweet on Ori though. Comet adores her and that’s all I care about. Plus, she helped her with those girls that were bullying her over her name without cutting their pigtails.” He sets Natasha with a pointed look and she smirks, shrugging her shoulder.

“No one hurts my girl,” Natasha says evenly. “Isn’t that right Ori baby?”

Yep!” Ori beams at her Aunt, snuggling further into Steve’s arms. “Aunt Nattie doesn’t joke daddy. No one messes with her family and gets away with it.” Bucky and Steve both set a rather unamused look upon the redhead.

“You didn’t really answer me.” Nat ignores the glares from both men, setting her gaze back on Bucky. “What did you think of her? Pretty?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty. I told you, I wasn’t really paying much attention.” Bucky laughs as Natasha’s shoulders slump. “Sorry to disappoint you. Oh, you ever gonna tell her you broke that guy's arm?”

That got a grin out of Natasha but she shook her head. “She’s too sweet to know all the gory details, James.”

“Why don’t you bring her by one time?” Steve suggests and Orion’s whole face lights up. “Yes! Aunt Nattie! Yes! Ask Miss. Y/n to come over and have pizza with all of us!”

“I don’t know Ori baby.” She mutters and looks over at Bucky, arching her brow. “Are you okay with her coming to family dinner next week? It’s at your place?”

Bucky frowns and shakes his head looking around at the goofy grin on everyone’s face. “Why would I care? She’s your friend and Ori likes her. She can come over any time she wants. Come on, comet. Let’s get ya cleaned up before we eat.” He sets his beer down and holds his arms out for her to jump into them, which she does happily.

Clint wraps his arms around his wife’s waist and places a kiss on her cheek, but her attention was on Bucky walking out of the room. The sink in the hall bathroom flips on and he rests his chin on her shoulder whispering in her ear, “You’ve got that look on your face. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Nat confesses. “I just thought Bucky and Y/n would have hit it off is all. They have so much in common and Ori loves her. They seemed like a perfect match. I figured…” She shrugs and looks over at her husband.

“I know how much you hate it when you’re wrong, but I gotta call this one babe.” He grins at the glare he was getting from the petite redhead in his arms and places a kiss on the tip of her nose. “I think you might have been off on this one. Doesn’t seem like she made an impression on Buck at all.”

“Looks that way,” She mutters quietly, watching Bucky carrying Ori back into the room by her ankles and passing her off to Steve. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he really didn't want to date anyone and maybe, they weren’t as compatible as she thought. Bucky glances towards the kitchen and his eyes land on the books on the counter and back to meet Nat’s eyes. He clears his throat and quickly looks away making her smirk.

Nope.

Nat was right.

Like always.


	4. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter would not have happened without my beta @lokissoul That’s not a joke. She’s a saint for putting up with my bullshit. Please don’t hate me, okay? This was important to understanding where Bucky is at in his life. Send me love but I’m needy. 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!**

Orion takes off towards the swing set curls bouncing in the breeze as she runs through the open grassy field. “Stay where I can see you and if anyone tries talking to you what do you do?” Nat shouts after her. Orion turns back to her aunt and holds up both fists, grinning. Nat laughs and waves her permission allowing the little girl to get back to top speed.

“Her daddy know you taught her to punch strangers?” Y/n asks, grinning.

“No.” She leans back on the blanket they brought for their girls' picnic, eyes glued on Orion as she started to swing herself back and forth on the monkey bars. “And I’m trusting you to keep it that way.”

Y/n laughs and props herself back against the tree behind them setting down her near-empty basket of fries. “Is Bucky working again tonight?”

“No, he’s got a date. It’s some girl he met through Sam. They go to the same gym or something? Sam is Steve’s husband by the way.” Nat shakes her head and sighs, “They are not going to make it.”

“Steve and Sam?” Y/n asks, sounding surprised even to her own ears. “You always talk about how gross it is that Steve loves his husband so much. Why do you say that?”

She laughs and looks over at Y/n. “Buck and the girl he’s taking out tonight, Zoe I think? Steve was born to follow Sam around like a puppy. Trust me on that.”

Ori yells for Y/n to look at her as she jumps off the swing. Y/n sits up right away and beams as brightly as she can for the little girl, shouting about how amazing her jump was. As if a little kid jumping off a swing was the most exciting thing Y/n has ever seen in her life.

“So,” Y/n begins to prod as Orion goes back to playing. “Why are Bucky and Zoe not going to make it?”

Nat sighs heavily. She was getting nowhere with these two. Y/n wasn’t even jealous that tall, dark and adorable was going on a date. Neither one seemed interested in the other. Nat was starting to think she was wasting her time. “Well for starters I don’t think Bucky will let himself fall for her and he didn’t seem overly excited about the date when I picked up Ori. He’s not going to let it go beyond tonight. Mark my words. It’s like he won’t let himself be happy.”

“I doubt he needs to find someone in order to be happy,” Y/n argues. “They seem to be doing just fine on their own. Ori is happy and healthy and from what I saw he seemed happy, clearly healthy from the size of those biceps. They are their own cute little family. I think it’s nice. They just need each other to be happy and that’s sweet.”

Nat tosses her fry at her friend pelting her on the forehead. “I’m not saying he has to be with someone to be happy. I’m saying, I’m starting to worry he’s not even open to giving love a chance. For example, he met this woman a week or so ago and I know they are perfect for each other. Same interests. She loves Ori. When I asked what he thought about her he acted as if I asked him what he thought about dating Steve.”

Y/n snorts and shakes her head. “Just because he didn’t love in fall, at first sight, doesn’t mean he’s closed off to love.” She tosses the fry she was smacked in the face with back into the basket in front of her and sighs, “Not every love story starts with some dramatic moment where they fall for one another. Falling in love can be simple and still be beautiful. In fact, some of the best love stories are full of hundreds of small sweet moments that lead to love. Those are real. Not some big grand meeting full of ‘sparks’ that probably won’t exist beyond the first night.” Nat sits up on the blanket and crosses her arms over her chest smirking at Y/n.

“What?” She asks, slightly embarrassed by her rambling. “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing really. Just how perfect that woman is for him and how utterly stupid they both are.”

**> >>>**

Bucky had been nervous the entire night for a reason he couldn’t place. He’s been dating regularly since Orion was born. It’s not like he stopped liking women the moment he became a dad. Most of the dates he went on Steve called them hookups, not dates. He’s probably right, but Bucky doesn’t like to tell him that. It goes right to his head and then they all have to listen to him going on and on for weeks. It’s just not worth it most days.

This was what Steve called a ‘real grown-up date with potential’. Bucky doesn’t know how Sam deals with the punk most days. He had met Zoe a few days before when he went to the gym with Sam. She was beautiful, big brown eyes and dark brown hair she had in braided pigtails for her class. He was going to have to ask her how to do that for Ori if their date went well. She even laughed at his dumb joke about how slow Sam was on the treadmill. Then for some reason unknown to him, it just spilled out of his mouth before he could stop it:

_I’m off this Thursday. You wanna grab dinner?_

She didn’t know anything about Orion, which was pretty normal for him. He didn’t usually bring Orion up unless he felt like it was going to go beyond a first date and it was too early on to tell if they would. He’s learned to just live in the moment and not put too much pressure on one moment or one person. The little girl snuggled up with her aunt is the only thing he needs to be whole. Anyone else would just be the cherry on top.

Bucky rests his hand on her lower back as he guides her out of the restaurant and holds the door open for her on the way out. Zoe leans into his side unexpectedly and he wraps his arm around her shoulders as they stroll towards his car. He dips his head down by her ear and whispers, “I know I said it already but you look beautiful.”

Zoe tries and fails miserably to hide her smile. “You don’t look too bad yourself. Much better than the ballcap and sweaty gym shorts.”

Bucky chuckles and nods in agreement. He wasn’t looking his best when he asked her out, that was for sure. “I’m not sure why you said yes when I looked like that. You do know you are wildly out of my league right?”

“Oh, I know.” She teases. 

“I just had a good feeling about you I guess.” She murmurs as they reach his car and presses herself against his chest. Bucky’s hands fall to her hips as she leans up on her tiptoes pressing her lips against his in a slow gentle kiss. It wasn’t the kind of kiss that left him seeing stars or took his breath away but it was enough to leave him wanting more the second her lips left his.

“I wouldn’t mind… going back to your place.” She says, smiling up at him. “I don’t really want the night to end just yet.”

Bucky grins and presses a chaste kiss to her lips as he pulled passenger door open. “You read my mind darlin’.”

**> >>>**

It was a little past eight and the smell of coffee was filling the kitchen. Undoubtedly it had reached his bedroom waking the beautiful woman who was sound asleep when he had crept downstairs to start their breakfast. All in all the night had gone better than Bucky had thought it was going to go, but he was still on the fence if this was going to go past tonight. Yeah, he had fun but nights like last night are few and far between for him.

His life was a lot for anyone to take on and he doesn’t just mean the fact that dating him means you are dating more than just him, his job is too much for most. Most people can’t handle spending every day wondering if their spouse will make it back home to them and that’s okay. He knows he’s a lot to take on and it’s one of the reasons he hasn’t been in a relationship in nearly a decade.

The soft sound of small feet padding along the hardwood floor behind him made him smile. It was nice to wake up with next to her though. He slowly turns around and smiles the second he lays eyes on her coming down the backstairs.

“I see you found the kitchen.”

She laughs and walks over to where he’s leaning against the counter. “Yes, helps that the stairs lead directly into the kitchen.” Bucky grins and rests his elbows on the counter pushing a cup of coffee towards Zoe.

“Thank you,” She chirps, she was a little too happy after a night of drinking if you ask Bucky, but he was going to keep that to himself.

Zoe glances around his house and her heart sinks as she begins to take in everything that was around her. How did she not notice all this last night? Tequila and a gorgeous half-naked man can blur your vision and there was a lot of both last night.  Everywhere she looked there were stuffed animals and toys. They were all over the couch and in a big box under the window, a mini easel was in the corner by the bookshelves, it held several colorful paintings and there was a bright teal and pink raincoat hanging on the hook by the front door. Her eyes fell on the fridge where photos of Bucky and a little girl were displayed proudly. She was so wrapped up in everything around them she didn’t even realize he had been talking the entire time.

“--I can whip up pancakes if you want, but I don’t have eggs. I was told eggs for breakfast make for an awful day so I haven’t been buying them as often.”

“Um,” She forces a smile and nods towards the photos on the fridge. “You have a daughter?”

He looks at the pictures and fingerpaintings on the fridge and then back at Zoe. Here it goes.“Yeah, I have a little girl.  She’s almost eight. Her name is Orion.” He watches as she sets the mug down on the counter and the relaxed atmosphere quickly changes to something much harsher. 

“So you get her every other weekend or something?”

“No,” Bucky huffs out a sarcastic laugh. “She’s at her aunt's for the night. I have full custody.”

She nods her head and starts to nervously chew her bottom lip. It didn’t take much to weed out the ones that weren’t going to work that was for sure. She pats the counter and looks at the clock over the stove, “Listen, I should go. I have a class in a few hours and I need to get a shower and grab clean clothes...”

This isn’t the first time it has happened and it wouldn’t be the last. Bucky catches her hand as she tries to slip past him and places a light kiss to her cheek. “I meant what I said last night. I had a good time. It doesn’t have to mean more than what it was. Let me call you an uber. I don’t want you trying to hitch a ride or paying for one yourself.” He had his phone out and the app open before she could argue. He wasn’t going to let her figure out her own way home when he was the one that picked her up. If he thought she wouldn’t be completely uncomfortable he would have offered to drive her home, but by the awkward smile, she’s giving him he doubts she would want that.

Zoe returns the kiss to his cheek and whispers a quick thank you before disappearing upstairs to gather her things.

A message pops up right as he orders her a car and he grins at the sight. His baby girl was begging to come home and that could not come at a better time.

**Nat: Can I come home, daddy? I missed you!**

**Bucky: You’ve got no idea how much I missed you, comet. Tell Aunt Nattie I am at home and waiting on you two.**

Zoe’s car left a few hours before Nat had pulled up with Orion so it gave Bucky enough time to hop in the shower and clean up from the night before. Turns out he reverts back to his college days when he has too much tequila and orders a pizza in the middle of the night. He does not remember that happening but judging by the half-eaten box on the floor of his bedroom he was the only that partook in that late night snack. 

“Daddy!” Ori squeals as she runs into house and slams into his legs making him stumble back a few steps. An overly excited seven-year-old and a hangover do not mix well. “I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!”

He grins and bends down to place a kiss on the top of her head.“I missed you, comet. Why don’t you go get your things unpacked and make sure everything is ready for school tomorrow. Oh, I don’t think so. No pouting. Get moving. I’m gonna talk to Aunt Nattie for a second and then we can go get lunch?”

“Tacos?” She asks, practically bouncing from excitement.

“Whatever you want baby doll.”

Orion let go of his legs and was scrambling up the stairs without another word leaving Bucky chuckling. He leans back against the counter avoiding the glare he was getting from Nat. For whatever reason, he felt like Nat was disappointed in him and no one wants to see a disappointed Natasha glaring at them.

“So,” Nat prods. “How did last night go with what’s her name?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “You know her name and it went fine. She booked it this morning when she realized I’m a full-time dad though. Can’t really blame her. I probably would have done the same before Ori was born.”

“Shame that didn’t work.” Nat deadpans. “Why don’t you try online dating?”

He winces and shakes his head, “Not interested in doing that whole scene.”

Nat sighs and peeks up the stairs for any sign of Orion before asking the question that’s been weighing on her mind, “Are you ever going to let someone in those high walls?”

“Natasha--”

“No, I’m serious James. You’ve been alone since Ori was born. Just one night stand after one night stand. Are you going to ever open yourself up and let someone else in your heart besides Orion?”

Bucky knows Nat means well. He really does but her worries are not built on anything solid. He’s not closed off to love or women. In fact, he’s had more dates than he can count over the last eight years, but none led to more than one night. Not one of those women was the one and he’s not going to waste his time on someone who isn’t right for him and isn’t right for Ori.

When she finds him he will be more than ready to let her in but he won’t settle just to keep everyone around him from worrying.

“Look, if the right woman comes along we will be here waiting. I’m not gonna force something because everyone thinks we are missing somethin’ that we aren’t. It has to be the right woman at the right time.” Bucky leans over and kisses her cheek. “Besides the only women, I need in my life are you and Ori.”

Nat rolls her eyes and pushes him away from her. “I’m married, Barnes. You should have made your move years ago. Don’t forget family dinner is on you this week and no pizza or anything else that comes out of a takeout container. You know the rules. Homecooked meals only.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Make that chicken pasta thing you do that’s really good. It always impresses everyone you can cook something that good.”

“Fine. Fine. Don’t you got a husband to go take care?” He teases. “I’m tryin’ to spend time with my best girl and you’re yelling at me.”

“Zip it. I’ll leave when I’m good and ready.” She grins at him. “Oh, and don’t forget. Y/n is coming to dinner. That’s not a problem is it?”

Bucky clears his throat and shrugs as if it was no big deal. He looks around the house at the stuffed animal and toy tornado that destroyed his living room. “I should probably get all this cleaned up before she shows up is what you’re saying?”

Nat smiles and shakes her head. “No. She won’t mind. She likes Orion more than likes you. The mess won’t scare her away. Now if you’ll excuse me. I have to go say goodbye to my niece.”

Bucky watches as Nat walks up the stairs graceful as always, his eyes land on the stack of books on the table sits against the railing of the staircase. Nat wasn’t wrong. Y/n loved Orion enough to send him home with his own stack of books just to ensure they were both happy. If Nat liked Y/n, she couldn’t be too bad and they haven’t added an outsider to the group since before Orion was born. One more friend wouldn’t hurt, would it? 

They were all due for a little change and Y/n could be just what they all needed


	5. Perseids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n comes over for family dinner, and she might have stolen a little girl's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing you all are pissed me at after the last chapter?? lololol. I've never had such a quite response on here. It was important to story! I didn't like it any more than you did! When are you gonna learn to trust babies?!?!?!? I'm on Tumblr @all1e23. Come tumble with me. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff. SO MUCH FLUFF.  
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

_Perseids is one of the most popular meteor showers, known for having some pieces glow exceptionally bright._

Nearly eight years of family dinner once a week, with a few exceptions for anniversaries, dates and one unfortunate night spent in the hospital after a critical fire that left Clint and Sam gravely injured. That’s roughly four hundred dinners, fifty of those someone tried to sneak pizza by Natasha, at least one hundred were held at Steve and Sam’s, sixty of those nights Steve worse that stupid ‘kiss the cook’ apron and Sam made a sickeningly sweet display of kissing his husband every five seconds. One family dinner ended in an emergency room trip, and that’s how they found out Ori was allergic to blueberries.

They have had crazy accidents, fights (Clint won’t bring up the girl from the Starbucks for an excellent reason), celebrations and many Pinterest recipe fails but not once in all those four hundred or so nights have they had an outsider come to family dinner.  It was kind of a big deal. Family dinners were sacred. Natasha wouldn’t let Bucky bring a date unless he was confident they were the one. All of them were allowing someone new into their little world. He was letting someone into Ori’s life, and she could walk away without a second thought, leaving his little girl heartbroken. 

Bucky didn’t care what Natasha was hoping, that was the only reason he was a little on edge with Y/n coming to dinner tonight. No romantic notion or foolish love story beginning. He was worried about his daughter’s attachment to Y/n, but Nat wouldn’t give up on this whole idea that the perfect woman was right in front of him. That’s not what tonight was. Y/n was just Ori’s friend. Yes, a grown adult friend. After his last failed date the last thing he wants to do is worry about dating, but Natasha’s voice was still ringing loudly in his ears.

_Have you tried looking for the right woman? Maybe you both are just waiting for the right person to show up and no one is doing the actual looking. Ever thought about that?_

“Y/n!!!” Ori’s squeal fill the living room and carry into the kitchen where Bucky was working. He looks up in time to see Natasha grinning at him, and he rolls his eyes in response.

“Ori sweet girl!” Y/n drops her to a low squat in front of the little girl and smiles brilliantly. “Look at you! Let me take a guess what you’re dressed up as.” Her eyes roam over the rainbow color tulle skirt, butterfly wings, polka dot tights, and antennas in her hair. Orion spins one more time, and Y/n hits her palm to her head, grinning widely.

“Orion, Princess of all Intergalactic Creatures. So silly of me. I’m sorry I didn't recognize you right away your highness.” Y/n digs in her bag as Ori giggles a soft acceptance of her subjects apology. She pulls out three new books and a bag of gummy bears. “Please accept my humblest of apologies, but I would speak with the King before you have those.”

Ori starts to sprint off towards the kitchen but stops short and runs back to Y/n, throwing her arms around her neck giving her a tight squeeze. Steve and Sam stare wide-eyed at the display before them. They have never seen Ori act that way with anyone outside their little family. Steve looks up to Natasha’s gaze, and she raises her brow towards Bucky in the kitchen and then shrugs.

“Thank you,” Ori whispers before she’s off to the kitchen in a flash bouncing up and down in front of her dad at the stove.

Y/n stands up and looks around awkwardly. “Sorry about that. You know how royalty can be.”  She kisses Natasha’s cheek and gives Clint a quick hug asking something about how his sleeve is healing, and he slips the arm of his shirt up so she can take a look. She glances at Steve and Sam and grins, “Hi. I’m Y/n. Nat talks about you all the time. It’s nice to meet you finally.”

Steve moves forward and holds out his hand for her to shake, which she does. “I hope it’s all good things. Steve Grant Rogers. This is my husband, Sam Rogers.”

Sam rolls his eyes and shakes Y/n’s extended hand. “You don’t have to give her your full name, Babe.”

“I didn’t.” Steve challenges. “I said Steve, not Steven.”  Sam blinks up at his husband and shakes his head mumbling, “You’re lucky you’re so cute, Rogers.” Y/n laughs at the couple arguing back and forth, and the soft hint of pink that shades Steve’s face at the mention of being cute makes her heart warm.

Now that is something she wouldn’t mind having one day. Someone who looks at her like she hung all the stars in the sky. “You work with Bucky right?” She asks, curiously.

Steve nods and starts to open his mouth, but Sam beats him to the punch. “Yes, unfortunately, we all have to put up with his ass daily and let me tell you, his ego only inflates after he pulls someone from a burning building.” Nat glares at him behind Y/n, and his face falls as he quickly tries to recover. “I’m joking. He’s not... that bad.”

With that lovely introduction, Bucky is being dragged out of the kitchen by Ori. “Sorry. Someone suggested I make something complicated on family dinner night.” He fixes Natasha with an unimpressed glare and then looks back at Y/n with a much softer expression. “Y/n. Good to see you again. Sorry about the mess. Her Highness has trouble remembering to clean up after herself.

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Y/n smiles and gazes around the room. “I kind of like it. It’s just me at my place, and sometimes it feels like no one actually lives there. This is nice. Cozy and warm. Reminds me of my shop.”

“My kid is always in there tearing up the place, so that makes sense.”

“Daddy!”

Y/n laughs and shakes her head. “She’s my best customer,” she disagrees. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  

Sam leans over and punches Bucky in the arm. “Listen, Chef man-bun. I’m starving. Can we eat?”

“You’re lucky you’re married to my best friend.

“Oh, yeah? What would do if I wasn’t?”

“I can’t say children and Clint are present. Plus know how sensitive Stevie is about that kind of talk.”

“Y/n sits by me!” Ori shouts breaking up the two men's bickering. She takes her hand and guides her to the table that separates the living room from the kitchen. She walks right over to her chair and sits down directing Y/n to take the chair next to her the one that is usually Bucky’s chair. Sam’s jabs fall on deaf ears as Bucky watches Y/n sit in his chair.  He pouts and looks over at Natasha completely heartbroken.

  
“You did this on purpose.” He says looking utterly pitiful. “She took my spot. My own kid gave it away.”

Natasha grins and pushes him towards the table. “Suck it up. She’s Ori’s friend remember.”

Dinner was good. Amazing actually. Whatever ever Bucky made was hands down the pasta she’s ever had. Y/n wasn’t used to this much intense boisterous energy during dinner, but it was still good. She spent most of her nights alone in her apartment apart from the nights that Nat physically drags her out with her and Clint. Those nights make her feel especially guilty. Being the third wheel is fun for no one, and she’s pretty sure Clint is tired of sharing his wife with the awkward bookstore owner, even though Nat swears up and down he doesn’t mind.

Clint is too sweet to say if he did.

Bucky got stuck sitting between Steve and Clint since Y/n took his usual spot on the other side of the table, but the best thing about being relocated and kicked out of his chair? He got to watch his little comet giggle and joke with someone that wasn’t him, and he didn’t hate it. Y/n leaned over and whispered in her ear, and she broke down in a fit of giggles until Uncle Stevie sends them both a stern glare causing Y/n and Ori to straighten up, fighting to keep their laughs in check.

Steve glances over at Y/n and attempts to calm the two by asking her about her life a little bit, “So Ori says you own a book store--”

“The BEST bookstore Uncle Stevie.” Or beams at Y/n. She winks back at the little girl.

“Sorry.” He smirks. “You own the best bookstore. How did you end up owning a bookstore?”

“Oh, well. It’s actually a boring story. I was raised by my grandparents who owned the store well before I was born. I went to NYU and obtained a degree in English because I thought I was going to become this famous writer or something. While I was waiting for my big break, I started to help my grandparents run the store for some extra money and then they got sick. I kind of put the whole writing thing on hold, and then when they passed, I couldn’t bear the thought of selling the place.” She shrugged carelessly, but Bucky could tell talking about it hit a nerve. “Turned out for the best. I’m a terrible writer.”

“No, she’s not.” Y/n glares at Nat. “Don’t give me that look. I’ve read her stuff. It’s good. I’ve been trying to tell her to take it to Stark Publishing. Tony would look it over as a favor, and he’s single. Could be love at first sight.”

Bucky chokes on his beer, and everyone at the table turns to look at him. He can feel his cheek burning, but he ignores it and looks at Natasha. “She doesn’t want to date Stark. That’s one road no one wants to go down. There is a reason he is still single and besides love, at first sight, is a hoax. No one actually falls in love the first time they see someone.”

Natasha grins at him. “They could fall in love. Why wouldn’t they work? She’s single. He’s single. He’s rich. Has a love of books.”

Y/n clears her throat capturing Nat and Bucky’s attention. “I’m not looking to date anymore remember? If it’s meant to happen, it will happen. No need to force something when it’s not real.”

Ori tugs on Y/n’s arm diverting Y/n’s attention back to her, where it belongs if you asked Orion. Bucky leans back in his chair watching the two of them across the table, and he can feel the rest of the table watching him. For crying out loud, he can’t look anywhere in his house freakin’ house. He rolls his eyes and mutters to the few sitting around him, “Will you all stop looking at me. Nothing to see over here. Look at your plates.”

Nope. Nothing to see at all.

After dinner, Steve and Sam managed to gain Ori’s attention long enough for her to go sneak off to the bathroom when she comes out she saw Bucky standing by the sink, and it looks he was getting ready to do the dishes. She glances to the living room seeing Ori was wrapped up in her uncles and aunt. She walks over up to next to Bucky smiling at him as she pushes the sleeves of her sweater up over her elbows and leans against the counter next to him.

“Here, let me help.” She says, holding her hands out for the dirty dishes.

Bucky flips on the sink and shakes his head. “Not gonna happen. Guests don’t help. You could tease Steve about his khakis though. Someone outside this group needs to tell him he’s not ninety.”

Y/n laughs and jabs her elbows into his shoulder. “Shut up and let me help, okay?” Man was she headstrong.

“Fine.” Bucky huffs, a small smile on his face he was attempting to cover with his hair. “You can dry. Don’t even try to touch these bubbles, ya hear me?” She chuckles and holds her hands up in concession. They stand in a comfortable silence. He washes. She dries. They repeat. Every so often bumping elbows and grazing fingertips. She runs the dish towel over the plate in her hands, and she sees the books she gave him sitting on the counter under his keys.

“So did you get a chance to read any of those books?” She asks, nodding to the pile on the edge of the counter.

“Yeah, I did. I started The Martian. Pretty good. Finally got to the part where they tell you how he got stranded on Mars. Seems kind of shitty they just took off and left him there. That Beck guy was all ‘he’s dead, we’ve got to go and save our own asses.’”

“I don’t think they wanted to, Bucky.” She scolds. “And, you be nice to my Beck. He thought he lost his friend. He was upset is all and didn’t want to lose another member of the crew.”

He rolls his eyes and hands over another plate. “I’m just sayin’ I’d never take off and leave Stevie behind. Might leave Sam, but Steve? Never.  Doctor Beck sounds like a jerk if you ask me.” He teases, grinning at the little scowl on her face grower bigger and bigger.

“You finish the book and then come talk to me about Christopher Beck, okay?”

“Sounds like you got a crush on the doctor.”

“Maybe I do.” She taunts. “Most good men are fictional. No offense.”

“None taken.” He chuckles. “Thank you for coming tonight. I’m sure you have better things to do on a Friday than hang out at my house and play with my daughter all night.”

“Well, that is where you are wrong,” she laughs. “There’s almost nothing I like more than hanging out with Orion. I love getting to spend more time with her. I’d always pick spending the night talking about books with her over going out to some dumb bar or club.”

Bucky had stopped washing the pot in his hand when she looks over to find him watching at her, and a feeling of embarrassment rushes over her. Way to make things awkward, Y/n! Most parents don’t like to hear that a stranger wants to spend time with their kid over anything else. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be weird. I like spending time with her is all I meant to say. She’s a good kid.”

“It’s okay. I get what you meant. Just not used to hearing someone outside this group of misfits talk about her like that. It’s good that she has you.” Bucky shakes his head clearing the fog in his head. He glances back over at her as he rinses the suds off the pot in his hand. “So.” He says in a low whisper. “You gonna tell me what your secret the other day was all about?”

Y/n laughs and holds her hand out for the pot, grinning at him. “Nope. It’s between girlfriends.”

“Come on! I can be a girlfriend!”

Natasha tosses one of Ori’s stuffed Beanie Boos at Steve’s head. He flinches the minute the soft wide-eyed unicorn hits his temple and looks up at her from his spot next to Ori on the floor, fully intending to explain the dangers of throwing things (even stuffed animals) around Ori but she motions towards the kitchen and all three men turn their attention to the kitchen. Y/n is laughing at something Bucky was saying, and he was grinning at the little giggle snort noise she was making.

Nat looked at the men and grinned smugly giving them a small shoulder shrug, her way of silently saying ‘I told you so.’

**> >>>**

The night seemed to go on forever, and yet it felt like it ended a little too fast for Bucky’s liking. It was after ten when everyone finally left, and he had wanted to offer Y/n a ride home but Steve and Sam were going that way, and he had to put Orion to bed anyway. Usually, by the end of dinner he was ready for the night to end, but not this time. A bit of him wanting to try and find a reason for… everyone to stay. Thankfully he has a seven-year-old that had no trouble dawdling things to try to get her way.  Ori had delayed Y/n leaving four times, and he reluctantly had to step in and make her highness say goodbye.

“Daddy?” Ori says through a yawn.

“What, comet?” He asks, tucking her blanket around her leaving one foot out just the way she likes.

“Do you like Y/n?”

“U-Uh,” He stutters as he sits down on the edge of her bed. “Yeah, I guess. I like her as a friend, and I especially like that you two have so much fun together.”

“I like that too.” She says with a smile, her eyes already closing and she had a secure grasp on her bright purple dog stuffie. “Can she come to movie night?”

Bucky freezes. Ori wanted Y/n to come to movie night? That was their special night. Steve isn’t even allowed to go to movie night. It’s always just been Bucky and Ori since she was old enough to watch movies and honestly pay attention to what was happening. He didn’t mind anyone else coming, but she’s never been open to the idea before. He clears his throat and tries to sound casual, “Yeah, she can come but movie night is tomorrow night, comet. I don’t have her number to call, and we didn’t invite her before she left.”

Ori opens one eye to peek up at her dad. “Aunt Nattie has her number, or you could just go to the bookstore before you pick up pizza and invite her in person.”

He wanted to tell her no. How incredibly awkward would that be? He can’t just go into her store and ask her to come over and spend another night on his couch. What were the odds she would even say yes? It’s not a group thing. Nat wouldn’t be there. It would be just the three of them. One look at the hopeful smile on his daughter’s face and he knew there was no way he could say no to her.

“Okay. I’ll swing by after my shift and ask Y/n but don’t be upset if she has other plans. It is last minute.”

She closes her eyes a massive smile on her face as she does. “Don’t worry. She will say yes daddy. She likes you. Not as much as she likes me, but she likes you. She told me so.”

Bucky chuckles and kisses her head. “Okay, your highness. Whatever you say. You’ve got school tomorrow so lights out.” He slowly sneaks out of her room and back down the stairs. If he were lucky, he would be able to get a few hours to himself before he had to drag himself up to bed. He grabs a beer from the fridge and navigates his way through the explosion of toys in the living room, collapsing back once he reaches the couch.

Now if he could only find the remote. He tosses a few pillows around with his free hand digs around the cushions just to come out empty handed. He blows out a breath of annoyance when he spots the remote on the table next to his copy of _The Martian_. That wasn’t where he left the book, and there is a sticky note stuck to the top with handwriting he didn’t recognize. He slowly sat up and set his beer on down, trading it for the book. He pulls the note off the cover and grins as he reads the note over.

 _Love, at first sight, is_ _a hoax. Give Dr. Beck another chance. I promise he won’t disappoint you._

He grins and props his feet up on the coffee table cracking the book open on his lap as he leans back. The sticky note finds its new home on the inside cover, and he flips to his bookmark. “Alright, Beck. Let’s give this another go.”

As far as family dinner nights go tonight was in his top five.


	6. Milky Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night is the best night ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluffy fluff. Protective & soft Bucky. 
> 
> A/N: This chapter would not have happened without my beta @lokissoul . I’m getting back into the swing of things, and I honestly hate this chapter with my whole heart. Special shout out to @teamcap4bucky & @notimetoblog for the idea for a specific part I don’t want to spoil for everyone. Also, the phone number isn’t real guys. Please don’t call looking for Bucky. He won’t be there. ;-) Send me love because i”m needy, okay?! Plus all your comments make my day. Im on Tumblr @all1e23. 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!**

Bucky can’t remember a point in his life when he’s had serious difficulty asking a woman back to his place but right now occupying the sidewalk out front of Y/n’s bookstore he’s not feeling very confident. It could be the fact that he’s thoroughly exhausted after working a 10-hour shift or it could be the way she smiles at him. He’s not sure. Either way, he’s dragging his feet. The last thing he wants is to disappoint his baby girl, but they barely know each other. What are the odds Y/n wants to spend all of her free time with him and his daughter? From his experience with women over the last seven years, the odds weren’t good.

The sound of Y/n’s laughter trickles through the cracks in the front windows, and his nerves don’t stand a chance next to that sweet sound. He needs to remember to help her fix those cracks though. That can’t be safe. He holds the door open for an elderly couple exiting and slips into the shop after them. Y/n is sitting at the front counter with a book in hand; her nose is crinkled in the cutest way. Ori makes the same adorable crinkle when she reads. Bucky looks down and curses internally. He’s in his black jeans, dirty ass boots he only wears to work and a dark blue NYFD. He glances up back at her light blue spaghetti strap sundress, and for the first time in his life, he thinks he should have listened to Sam and changed before he left.

Not that his clothes matter he supposes. Y/n’s just Ori’s friend.

Y/n looks up; a grin splits her face in two when she sees him standing in front of her. She sets her book down and looks behind him a small frown tugging at her lips when she notices he is alone. That’s a real confidence booster, Bucky thought.

“No, Ori?” She asks, smiling the same polite way she does for everyone. It’s not the same way she lights up when Ori is around he’s coming to notice.

“No,” he replied, nerves seeping back into his voice. “She’s at Nat’s waiting on me to pick her up.”

“Well,” She says, setting her book on the countertop before her and crossing her arms over her chest setting Bucky with a firm, playful glare. “Does this mean you have come to say sorry for treating my sweet Beck so cruelly?”

Bucky chuckles and closes the space between them resting his elbows on the hard surface that held the register. He leans forward a bit giving her that charming grin he saves for times like these, times when asking real sweet just won’t cut it. “Uh, wasn’t on the agenda no. I guess I should add it on to butter you up.”

Her eyebrow quirks up from his proximity and curiosity. “Butter me up, huh? What are you buttering me up for?”

Whelp here goes nothing.

“Every two weeks or so Ori and I have a movie night. I pick up a pizza and get a movie. We hang out on the couch and eat an unhealthy amount of junk food. It’s kind of our thing.”She smiles at the thought of the two of them sitting curled up on the couch watching movies together. The picture she had in her head of the two of them curled up together was so sweet she might have given herself a cavity, but none what he has mentioned has anything to do with her.

“That sounds fun,” She murmurs, a little unsure of why Bucky drove out to her to tell her all of this. The confused look on her face had Sam’s voice ringing loudly in his ears,  _get it over with Barnes! This is just pitiful man._

“It is.” He takes a deep breath and rips the band-aid off before he makes a bigger fool of himself. “That’s kind of why I’m here. After you left, she asked me if it would be okay if you came to movie night and I promised her I would come here and ask if you would join us. I know it’s a little weird and you just wasted last night with us so it’s okay if you can’t or even if you don’t want to. I promised her I would ask and I don’t lie to my kid.”

Bucky and Y/n are both very mindful of the fact that he could have easily avoided all of this by merely telling Orion he asked her, and Y/n would have played along without hesitation. She would have explained that he came by to ask her, but she was unable to come because she had to work, none of which was a lie. She does have to work. Instead, he went nearly twenty minutes out of his way to ask her if she would come to movie night with him and his daughter because he won’t lie to her, even over something small like asking someone to movie night.

It wasn’t that hard of choice.

“Okay. I’ll come to movie night.” She smiles at the look of shock on his face. He wasn’t expecting that. “Unless,” She wonders aloud. “You want me to say no?”

“No!” Bucky rushes out startling her a bit. He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“I mean no,” He manages to say at a much more normal volume. “You can say whatever you want. I didn’t think you would want to is all. S’not like anything real exciting is gonna happen at the Barnes residence tonight.”

“Sounds pretty exciting. Pizza and a movie? Both of those are in my top five favorite things.” She takes a moment to observe him, and it’s apparent just how exhausted he is, and yet he still came all this way to ask her when he could have called Nat for her number. There was no way he was taking the bus or driving when he looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up. She hops off the stool behind the counter and starts rapidly typing away on the computer in front of her.

“Can you flip the sign on the front door to closed?”

Bucky frowns but meanders back to the door and flips the sign over. “Is the next shift not here yet or somethin’?”

Y/n shakes her head as she gathers up a big bag she had shoved under the computer and pulled her jacket off the back of the stool. “Nope. I don’t have anyone else coming. Just closing the shop early today. Can you get the lights over there?” She asks, ignoring the way his mouth is hanging open like he was trying to catch flies. 

“You can’t--” He watches her turn off her office light and make her way towards him. “You can’t just shut down your shop because my kid wants to hang out with you.”

She laughs and flips off the lights she had asked him to turn off moments ago and shrugs casually. “Why not? It’s my shop. I can do whatever I want. That’s what it means to be the boss. Besides, you’re exhausted and can barely stand up so I can drive you to pick up Ori and we can order a pizza instead of picking one up.”

Bucky follows her out the shop thoroughly baffled by whatever the hell just happened. 

“For the record, a night spent with Ori is never a waste in my book,” She states, keys jingling against her shooting star keychain as she locks the front door. He watches as she struggles to get the door locked having to kick the bottom a few times to force the lock into place. Did everything need in the damn shop to be fixed? He watches as she shoves a unicorn stuffie into her bag and a small black book titled ‘The Moon Book.’ They were unmistakably gifts for Ori, and he could feel his heart stop at the thought she must have put into those presents.

He needed to thank whatever God brought her into his daughter's life.

**> >>>**

“Comet!” Bucky shouts through Natasha and Clint’s living room towards that staircase that led up to their master bedroom and the bedroom they have set up for Ori because Nat insisted she has a place of her own when she’s over. “Let’s go baby girl. It’s movie night, and I’ve got a surprise for you waiting outside.”

Nat grinned up at Bucky who was expertly avoiding his eyes and doing everything he could think of to prevent the question she was about to ask, “So. Y/n’s coming over for movie night I hear?”

“Nat.” Bucky murmurs, a bit of warning edging into his voice. He’s too exhausted to have this talk again. “Ori likes her, and that’s the only reason she’s coming over for movie night. You know she told me Y/n is her best friend? She needs friends. You know how hard it is for her to open up. She’s got no friends at school, so if she wants Y/n to come over every single movie night, then it’s okay by me.”  

Her expression softens at the thought of her baby niece having no friends at school and struggling to fit in. It makes her furious that no one in that pathetic excuse for a school can see how incredible Ori is. Truthfully Ori reminds her of Y/n a lot. Nat nods towards Y/n sitting in the car, Ori’s surprise. “She’s not the only one that has trouble making friends you know.”

Bucky’s frown deepens as his gaze drifts to the woman sitting out in the car, “What are you talking about Tash?”

“Y/n doesn’t have anyone.” Nat clarifies gently. “Before we met she didn’t have any friends. Her whole life is that shop. She goes to work and then back up to her apartment that’s right above the shop. I think that’s why she spends so much time hiding in her books. She’s lonely.” Bucky watches as Y/n sets the book and small unicorn stuffie on Ori’s seat and anger instantly swells in his chest. Who the hell wouldn’t want to be her friend?

“Well, she’s not alone anymore.” Bucky says, looking back at Nat. “Don’t give me that face. I’m not gonna let her go through life with no one to fall back on. If I didn’t have you guys, I don’t know where I would be. Especially at the beginning, when Ori was a baby. I wouldn’t be where I am if it wasn’t for you Tash. I know that for sure.”

Nat leans up on her toes and presses a kiss to his cheek. “You don’t have to worry about that. You’re stuck with me. Friends will help, but I think Y/n wants more. She’s just scared to realize she wants something more. Do you really think Stark is no good for her? I know he’s a little much, but he’s sweet under that facade he puts on.”  

Bucky’s eyes dart out to the car towards Y/n. “I-- I don’t know. I don’t really see them together.”  

She grins and shakes her head at dingbat in front of her. He was so clueless sometimes. Ori comes racing towards them halting any more Stark talk. Ori starts to say hi to Bucky but her face lights up when she sees Y/n in the car, and she rushes past him towards Y/n’s car. Bucky looks back at Nat with an unreadable expression. It wasn’t often she had trouble reading him, but right now she had no idea what he was thinking.  “Fine. Whatever. Set them up. I don’t care, but when it blows up in your face, I am one hundred percent saying I told you so.”

**> >>>**

Tonight was going down in the top five of the best movie nights ever, or at least according to Ori. There was pizza, homemade ice cream cookie sandwiches - which were merely premade chocolate chip cookies they had in the pantry and Ben and Jerry’s from the freezer- and Ori’s favorite part, Y/n. It seemed like Y/n had a good time. He couldn’t really tell. She was hard to decipher sometimes, but she did this adorable little giggle snort laugh about ten times throughout ‘Hotel Transylvania 3’. Not that Bucky was paying attention to her; all his focus was on his little comet.

At one point, Ori had giggled and said,  _Daddy, you are just like Drac. He doesn’t know what to do either._  Bucky really didn’t know what she meant, but Y/n seemed to get it because she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. This was the last time he was going to bring Y/n over for movie if they were going to gang up on him and he made sure they knew! Neither fell for his bluff, and they both had the nerve to say yeah right, at the same time even!

Trouble. Makers.

Ori had fallen asleep on Bucky’s lap before the movie ended giving him a chance to thank Y/n for the car ride, closing her shop early and everything else Y/n’s done for Ori. As much as he loved his daughter, it was nice when she fell asleep a little early, and he had a minute to be just Bucky again, even if it was only for thirty minutes before he went to bed. He managed to slip out from under his little comet without waking her and offered Y/n a beer; she accepted with an excited grin and shit if that wasn’t cute.

“So,” Bucky clears his throat uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other as he passes her a beer over the kitchen island. “Nat is gonna try to set you up with Tony Stark. Just a warning.”

Y/n chuckles. “She’s always trying to set me up with someone.”

“I personally don’t think he’s your type,” Bucky says too quickly, too flustered, he shouldn’t care if he’s not her type. They don’t know each other and talking about her personal life was too invasive. He glances back to check on Ori and finds her still fast asleep on the couch, clutching the unicorn stuffie that Y/n brought her.

“You think you’re gonna go?” He asks, purely for the sake of his daughter. If she started dating Stark than meant Ori would be seeing him from time to time because there was no way he could keep Ori away from Y/n now, not that he would ever want to. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Y/n spending all that time with Stark. For Ori’s sake of course.

“Does it bother you if I go out with him?” She counters, taking note of the disapproval in his voice and the way he was ducking her gaze.

“I wouldn’t say bothers me. Just a little worried is all.” He shrugs. “Friends worry about each other.” Y/n could date whoever she wanted. He didn’t want her to get her heart broken when things with Stark went sour, which they eventually would. He’s protective of his friends. That’s all this is.

“Friends huh?” She snarks trying to hide the hint of hope that filled her voice — attempting to conceal that deeply buried longing to have someone else in her life besides Nat, Ori and her books. Bucky could see right through her facade, and it made his chest ache to know she’s been alone so long she can’t see they have been friends long before this night.

“Yeah, we are friends, Y/n.” He motions to Ori’s still squeezing her stuffie and grins at Y/n. “It’s too late to back out now. My kid loves you, and you made me read. You chose this mayhem.”

She chuckles, “Does this mean next movie night can I suggest a movie? It’s a grownup movie though. We may have to wait till her highness falls asleep.” Bucky shrugs for her to go ahead, not even realizing that he just agreed to spend another movie night with someone else besides his baby girl. “We should watch ‘The Martian’ once you finish reading it.”

“What the hell?!” Bucky shouts softly conscious of the sleeping little girl not that far away from them. He glares playfully at her and shakes his head in mock disapproval. “There’s a movie, and you made me read the whole damn book?”

Y/n perks up, beaming brighter than the sun, “So you finished it?”

He smirks at the way her whole face brightened, disregarding the way his heart danced from merely the sight of her smile. “Yeah,” He confirmed. “I finished it after you left the other night.”

“And you found out that Beck saves the day? Hm??” She asks, full of sass and ‘i told you so’ snark. Her eye catches a picture of the solar system, and she sets her beer down to look through the stack of Ori’s artwork that was on the counter. There were a few space-related ones that she imagined Bucky was happy to see when she brought them home, but her favorite was the picture of Ori as a princess.

“Yeah, yeah. Beck isn't so bad. He stepped up at the end.” In a normal situation, Y/n would have gloated over being undeniably right, but something under all the stack of colorful crayon drawings had her attention.

“Oh my god.” She says a playfulness in her voice he hasn’t heard before, and he’s not sure it’s a good thing. She spins around on her heels holding a copy of ‘New York City Firefighters’ to her chest.“Please, please tell me you are in this,” She begs practically bouncing with excitement.

It was, in fact,  _not_ a good thing.

Bucky’s cheeks tint pink at the sight of the horrid calendar, he reaches over the counter in an attempt to seize it from her delicate hold, but she pulls it out of his reach, immediately flipping to find his month. “Don’t look at that. I meant to throw it away. Give it here!” He whispers, chasing her around the counter.

“It’s so much better than I thought it was.” She giggles, tip-toeing away from him as he chases her around the kitchen island. He had no shirt on under his jacket; his head was turned away from the camera with a shy smile, they left his hair down, and it was wet? They must have caught him mid-laugh because his nose scrunched in the cutest way. She’s never seen anything this amazingly hilarious in her life. “Look at that little grin on your face. Were you shy Buck?”

“It’s for charity!” He whined, forgetting the way his heart flipped at the sound of his name on her lips.

“Is it?” She asks through her laughter and tears that were now steadily falling. “Did they ask you to do that bashful smirk and the little nose crinkle?”

“They did actually.” He deadpans reaching over the counter finally stealing it out of her hands, her defenses had weakened thanks to her laughter, and he captured the moment. “The guys wouldn't leave during my shoot. You can thank them for the face. Did you see Clint’s? He's holding an ax over his shoulder like he’s Thor or somethin’. How come you’re only laughing at me?!”

She sighs happily and wipes the fallen tears from her cheeks, attempting to catch her breath as she pant, “Oh, god. This is the best night. Will you sign it for me so I can put it up in the shop? Oh, please! Please!” She begs, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet for the second time over this dumb calendar.

He groans and looks around for a sharpie, pulling one out of the stacks of mail he had pilling up in the middle of the empty pizza boxes from dinner.

_Y/n, you’re smoking hot!_

Y/n giggles and tries to take it from him but he pulls it out of reach. “Are you crazy? I’m not letting you take that!” Her jaw falls open, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips despite her urge to stay mad at him. “That was mean. Cold even.” She groans when her eyes fall on the clock behind his head. “It’s getting late. I guess I should get going…”

Bucky looks back at the clock and winces at the time, 11:37. Waking with Ori first thing in the morning was going to be a real blast. “I guess so.” He muses as he pulls the calendar out of reach once again and smirks at her as if to say,  _Nice try, I knew you were going to do that_. 

“Text me when you get home, okay?”

He doesn’t really like the idea of her going home this late on her own, but he can’t do much with Ori sleeping on the couch. A text will have to do this time. Y/n raises her brow at him, slipping her purse on her shoulder. “Dude, I don’t have your number. How am I supposed to text you?” Bucky rolls his eyes and holds his hand out for her phone.  Y/n rolls her eyes, mocking him and set her phone in his hands, he quickly types it in and hands it back over to her.

“Now you have my number.” He says smug smile and all.

“Okay,” She starts, stopping at the front door. “Before I go I have to know.”

“What?” Bucky pulls the door open for her, heart racing at the serious look on her face. What the hell does she need to know that is that serious?

“Do you often fight fires without your shirt?” She asks, fighting off her giggles.  “Or is just optional. When you’re feeling extra confident, you go no shirt. Not sure about how the pecs look you cover them up? Or is it by the seriousness of the fire? Smart. That’s very smart.”

He narrows his eyes and ushers her out the front door, “You’re banned from movie night. That’s it.”

“It’s too late, Buck.” She singsongs as she cheerfully dances down the stairs. “You chose this mayhem remember?”

  
“No idea what I was thinking.” He shouts after her, watching as she walks down the sidewalk and gets safely into her car. He didn’t close the front door until her taillights disappear. It took all of ten minutes to clean up thanks to Y/n doing a little cleanup after pizza, even though Bucky told her guests don’t clean up. After making sure everything was shut down from the night, and all the doors were locked, he stashes the dreaded calendar in the basket next to the couch and scoops his sleeping comet off the sofa.

“I sleep with you, daddy?” A sleepy voice called out from the crook of his arm.

“Yeah, comet.” He whispers back, placing a light kiss to her head as he carefully climbed the stairs towards his bedroom. Bucky lays her down on the right side of the bed, away from his pillow but she quickly moves over and wraps herself around his pillow taking up residency in the middle of the bed. Just like always.

The quiet vibrations coming from his side table have him yanking his ratty old black t-shirt over his head and skidding on his socks back into the bedroom. By some small miracle, Ori was still fast asleep. He flips the light off on the side table and gently crawls into bed, scooting the bed hog over as he went.

_(917)- 555 - 8899: Home sweet studio. Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun with Ori, and I guess you weren’t so bad either. Have a good night Mr. December._

Bucky chuckles quietly glancing down at Ori wiggling around in his bed, struggling to find a comfortable spot. He gently moves up to sitting and types out a quick reply and deletes it just as fast as he wrote it. He tries again, but everything he types sounds so stupid. He groans internally and leans his head back against the headboard. It shouldn’t be this hard to send her a simple text message. He takes a deep breath and types out the first thing that he can think of and hits send before he can change his mind. Now if only he could go to sleep without thinking about her sweet laugh and pretty smile.

_December: For the record, I wanted you to say yes. Have a good night, Beck._


	7. Cosmic Rays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has two days off and, he’s going to make the best of every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: All kinds of heartwarming fluff. I think we all need that after Endgame. 
> 
> A/N: This is my favorite chapter to date. It’s extra fluffy because my heart hurts (Thanks Marvel). Send me love because I'm needy, okay?! Plus all your comments make my day. BIG ULTRA HUGE thanks to my beautiful beta @lokissoul I love you 3000!
> 
> Also, keep in mind.... Slow burn.  
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

For forty-eight hours Bucky didn’t have to think about on-site drills, taking calls, Sam and Clint bickering. He doesn’t have to think about the damn station if he doesn’t want to and he has zero intentions of doing so. Bucky is at home for the next two days with his baby girl, and he can do… laundry. He glares at the mountain of dirty clothes sitting on the washing machine and the second pile laying in front of the dryer and several of Ori’s dresses and tulle skirts that have to be drycleaned.

That is not how he wants to spend his day off.

Bucky pushes his chair out from the kitchen table ignoring the piles of dirty clothes that were now behind him. Can’t see it, none of it exist, right? He brings his cup of coffee up to his lips and freezes spotting the stack of dirty dishes from the night before and the batter covered waffle iron from this morning plus an oddly large number of cups for only two people. Quickly turning his head towards the living room in an attempt to escape the mess he’s greeted with puzzle pieces thrown about, Disney Pictionary cards tossed haphazardly, brightly colored pom poms and googly eyes spread out on the coffee table and his arch nemesis -- glitter. It was covering the couch, the rug, and coffee table. He winced at the sight and set his mug down, heading towards the pile of dirty clothes. They had to get out of this house today and sweats weren’t going to cut it if he was going out in public.

Plucking one of the not so embarrassingly dirty pair of jeans out of the pile on the floor he glances back at Ori coloring something with her glitter crayons. Her entire morning had been spent perfecting whatever picture she was drawing. Bucky couldn't deny watching her color with her brow furrowed, eyes set in determination and her little tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth is adorable but as cute as she looks he needs to get out of this house before he ends up wasting the day on cleaning.

“Hey, Comet?” He shouts as he sniffs one of his discarded t-shirts and wrinkles his nose at the odor, tossing it back down onto the pile with a grunt.

“What daddy?”

“I was thinkin’, how about we go see Y/n at the bookstore today?”

Bucky heard something that sounded like a scream or a screech, maybe? He wasn’t sure what happened, but he rushed back into the living room, sliding in on his sock-clad feet. The bright blue chair - or teal chair as he’s been told several times, was laying on the ground and Ori was sitting on the floor by the entryway, unharmed and slipping her shoes on.

She looks up at him and frowns in deep frustration. “Daddy!” She whines. “What are you doing? Get dressed. Y/n takes a break soon, and we can bring her a treat!”  

He blows a stuttering breath to cover the laugh he was failing to suppress. “Alright, ya little general. Give me ten minutes to change.” He looks down at the mess of glitter in front of him, puts his hands on his hips and looks back at Ori, “You think I can get Uncle Sammy to come over and clean up the house for me?”

“Not even you are  _that_  cute daddy.”

**> >>>**

Bucky had opted to take his car, which he rarely uses, thanks to the enormous toolbox he chose to bring with them. He wasn’t the only one bringing baggage to Y/n’s shop today. Ori had her backpack full of drawing after drawing and every single one of her glitter crayons - all sixty-four were in her travel case stuffed into her bag. Because turquoise blue is way different from robin egg blue and she absolutely needs both. They parked about a block away thanks to every other person that thought driving was a good idea today, which is another reason why Bucky never drives in the city. Why spend money on gas and have nowhere to park when he can take an Uber? They stroll down the sidewalk, and Ori nervously tightens her grip on Bucky’s hand the closer they get to the shop.

“You okay, baby girl?” Bucky asks, looking down at her.

She shrugs looking down at the rainbow bow ontop her black tennis shoes. “What if she doesn’t like it?”

“I think she’s going to love anything you got her,” Bucky replied earnestly. “I know she’s going to like the picture you made her and I’m sure she’s gonna like the present you got her at the book fair.”

“I guess so…” Ori mumbles as they approach the star covered storefront. She looks up at the letters displaying the shop name and then to her dad, stepping behind him and holding his jeans in her small fist. “You go first.”

Bucky holds back a laugh for the second time today and brushes her curls out of her eyes to get a better look at her. She is the same shade of green Steve was when he asked Sam out for the first time. She’s really spending more time than she should with Uncle Stevie. Bucky holds the door open letting a large group of people shuffle out and giving Ori a second to calm down. They wander into the shop, Bucky pretends to drag his leg behind him as if Ori weighs a ton and his Oscar-worthy acting skills cause her to giggle despite her nerves.

The shop was fairly busy, but it probably has something to do with it being Friday and the sale Y/n has going on. The sign hanging on the front window reads something about getting fifty percent off a total purchase if you buy three or more books and clearly people were excited. Might not have been the best day for surprises. He’s never seen this many people in the shop before. It’s hard to determine where Y/n is thanks to the crowds that have taken over the shop. Thankfully he is taller than most normal people - Steve doesn’t count he’s not normal.

A few sweeps of his surroundings and he finds her sitting on her step ladder between two of the smaller bookcases that sat in front of the register. He stops for a few seconds, just to watch her and he can’t help but smile. She has a store full of customers, and what looks like several stacks of books she needs to put back on the shelves, and she is sat on a stool with a book open on her lap, just reading.

“Hey,” he calls softly. 

Y/n pulls her nose from her book and looks over the bookshelf to find Bucky standing on the other side, smiling fondly at her. A huge smile splits her face in two, and it makes his smile grow ten times brighter. She abandons whatever she was reading and slips it back on the shelf, giving Bucky her full attention.

“Hey, Mr. December,” She replies snickering as she does.

“I’m not gonna live that down, am I?” Bucky groaned, loudly, and hung his head in shameful defeat.

“Nope.” She walks around the shelves, and her beaming smile quickly turns into a frown when she spots Ori nervously standing behind Bucky’s legs. Ori’s never been nervous around her before, and Y/n’s mind instantly starts to race.  Had she done something to upset her? Was Ori mad that Bucky has been texting her on and off? One quick glance at Bucky for encouragement and she went right into fix it mode.

“Hey, Ori,” Y/n tries, gently, squatting down to her level. “What’s going on here? What is this sad face all about?”

Ori looks up at Bucky who smiles and gives her a wink urging her on. “I got you somethin’,” she mumbles into the thick material of her dad’s pant leg.

“Oh, my stars! You didn’t have to get me anything, but I’m so excited to see what it is!” Y/n chirps, a huge smile on her face as she settles on her knees, carefully letting her dark blue A-line skirt flair out to hide her legs. The smile on Y/n’s face gives the little girl a small edge of confidence, and she slowly makes her way out from behind Bucky’s legs.

“Is it a spaceship? You know how much I want to go to space.”

The little girl giggles as she unzips her backpack, “No. I can’t fit a spaceship in my backpack.”

“You’re right.” Y/n says, nodding her head in agreement. “How silly of me.”

Ori pulls out the drawing she made this morning and hands it over with a tiny gift bag. Y/n grins as she looks over the [picture](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/56/80/cd/5680cd7672f820a0d6f81585df35b2b3.jpg) in her hands. There are four different colored planets in the middle that glittered in the lights of the shop, and Ori had left her a message. She carefully reads the words in Ori’s handwriting,  _ **‘You are my favorite planet. I like you very much.’**_

Y/n looks up at Ori from her kneeling position and practically glow in response. Her eyes never leave the little girl as her fingers work the bag open. “You are my favorite constellation, and I like you very much.”

The faint blush on Ori’s chubby cheeks makes Y/n grin wider, she pulls out a small white piece of [cardboard ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5e/78/b7/5e78b794cf6d84af1306bca675761d39.jpg)and flips it over in her hand, and her heart leaps. She’s had boyfriends who put fewer thoughts into a gift. Her silence must have made Ori nervous because she could hear soft mumbles coming from Bucky’s side as his hand worked through her curls. “I thought -- you like to plan stuff. You have that book where you write down what you’re doing and, and you like space stuff. It was at the book fair…”

She looks up at Ori and smiles clutching the space-themed paperclips to her chest like it’s the most precious thing she’s ever been given, and it is. “The little astronaut is my favorite. Or maybe it’s Saturn with the little star. I can’t decide. I love them, and I adore you. Thank you so much, sweet girl.” Ori flings herself at Y/n and wraps her arms around her neck, Bucky watches the two of them in awe.

“You’re welcome,” Ori whispers quietly.

Y/n squeezes her tightly and kisses her head. “Want to go pick out a book, and we can read together for a minute and then you can help me decide where to hang my picture?” Ori nods and gives her one last squeeze before she takes off towards her chair at the back of the store, where her secret pile of books is stacked behind it. There is a long pause before Y/n can use her legs, she slowly rises to her feet holding onto her picture and her gift with gentle firmness for fear of misplacing them. Not that she would ever let them out of her sight long enough to lose them.

“Thank you for that,” Bucky mumbles softly, aware that Ori is somewhere in the store and kids can hear everything when they want to. “She was really nervous you wouldn’t like it.”

“Bucky…” Y/n sighs and clears her throat of the emotion that was bubbling up. “I loved it. It’s the best and most thoughtful gift I’ve ever gotten.” There was such a sincerity in Y/n’s voice that he suddenly found himself angry at whoever thought she wasn’t worth the effort. He wants to tell her that she deserves more than that and tell her how thankful he is to have her in his life and his daughter’s life, but he can tell she is struggling to keep her tears at bay, so he doesn’t say a thing.

“What’s with the tools?” Y/n asks, curiously, ready to change the subject. “Are they props for your next photo shoot?”

His eyes narrow playfully, allowing her to change the subject without missing a beat, and he nods to the toolbox at his feet, “You’re gonna feel real bad for makin’ fun of me when I tell you that I’m fixin’ your door and that busted up front window.”

Her smile slowly fades, and her expression turns serious again. “I--” She stumbles over tongue trying to gather her thoughts. “You don’t have to do that Bucky. You have enough on your plate and, and I’m sure you could be fixing things back at your place.”

“And you’ve given Ori how many free books?” Bucky challenges. “How many times have you closed the shop to spend time with her? I know it’s more than the two nights I know about. Let me do this for you. Believe it or not, I’m pretty handy, and the crack in the window is driving me nuts.” He huffs, frustration ringing loud and clear, his hand brushing his hair back out of his face.

“All your cool air is flying right out that little crack. It’s a waste of money,” Bucky gripes. “And you got any idea how unsafe that is?”

Y/n giggles and shakes her head waving her hand to the front the shop giving him permission to whatever he wants to - she had a feeling he was going to do it regardless of her permission anyway. “Alright, get to fixing it I guess. Starlight?” She calls through the shop and Ori comes bouncing around from her chair with a beaming grin on her face. “Dads gonna fix the door wanna help me with inventory?”

Ori’s eyes light, and she rushes off towards Y/n’s office yelling back, “I’ll get the cart!”

**> >>>**

The day flew by weirdly fast. Before Bucky knew what was happening the sun had started to set, and the crowd of people has come and gone. There were waves of people in and out all day. At bits during the day, the shop was so full Bucky had to stop working and just hold the door open for the crowds. Then there were random quiet periods when the shop was nearly empty, and he could hear Ori and Y/n giggling through the quiet.

Those moments were his favorite.  

Bucky sets his tools behind the counter and strolls back into Y/n’s office. It was near closing time they were only waiting on one last customer to finish up her browsing, and Y/n has Ori on her lap at her desk while they look through her planner, crayons spread all over her desk. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans his shoulder against the door frame, watching them.

“All done for the day?” Y/n asks not looking up from whatever they were coloring together. She didn’t need to, she felt him the moment Bucky stepped into the doorway.

“Yeah, it’s all fixed.”

Y/n looks up and pouts at his empty arms. “Where is Timmy?”

He scowls as he glances back into the shop and then again at Y/n, “Who the hell is Timmy?”

“Um, your toolbox. Timmy the toolbox,” she says quickly, a slight frustration in her voice as if he should have known that Timmy was clearly a name for a toolbox and that she obviously would have spent time thinking about a name for the metal box, to begin with.

“You named my toolbox?” He asks, curious amusement filling his voice.  _Shit, she is cute sometimes._

“I think the real shocker here is the fact that you had not named him up to this point,” She counters with a hint of disapproval, and he really didn't like disappointing her.

Bucky chuckles quietly at the glare she was shooting at him and throws his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t realize I had hurt the feelings of an inanimate object. I’ll apologize to Timmy.”

“See that you do.” She smiles triumphantly and turns her attention back to Ori who was giggling away in her lap.

“How about after I apologize to Timmy we grab dinner?” Bucky offers, and Y/n quickly adds on. “I’m buying though!”

“What?” Bucky’s brows shoot up, and he shakes his head. “No, you’re not. How many books did you put in Ori’s bag today?” Y/n opens her mouth and quickly shuts up, her lips pressing into a thin line as she narrows her eyes.

“That’s not the point.” She whines, it was hard for her to accept all this help from him. If anyone deserves to catch a break, it was Bucky. Certainly not her. “You worked all day fixing the front door and then the window and don’t think I didn’t notice you came in and checked all the shelves and did that spackle thingy to the window that was leaking by Ori’s chair.”

“First of all, didn’t use spackle. That wouldn’t work on a wood frame doll.  Second of all, my time barely covers the amount of money you’ve lost in books,” Bucky replies, eyes filled with perseverance and his arms crossed back over his chest. He wasn’t going to give in, and they both know it.

“Fine.” Y/n relents doing everything she can to hide her smile. She looks up just in time to see her last customer waiting at the register, so she hops up taking Ori with her. “You can buy dinner, but I get to pick where we eat, and I’m ordering two kinds of desserts.”

Bucky grins as he watches her skip back to the front of the shop Ori following right behind her matching her skip for skip. He chuckles quietly to himself and collapses into Y/n’s desk chair. The picture Ori drew her was pinned up on the wall next to her desk, and Y/n had her planner out on the desk paper clips Ori had bought her at the book fair already in use. Y/n even let Ori add another movie night to next week’s agenda with bright purple glitter crayon.

“What did we do to deserve you?” He whispered softly.

The grin on his face slowly starts to fade, and his chest tightens when he sees what Y/n has scribbled onto Saturday night.

_**Dinner with Tony Stark. Masa @ 7pm** _

It hit him like a speeding truck knocking the breath right out of him. She has a date with Tony Stark. Bucky didn’t think Nat was really going to set them up.  He hastily looks back up at Y/n and Ori they are helping the young girl check out at the counter,  Ori is sitting on the wooden top laughing loudly at something Y/n is saying, scanning each book in Y/n’s hands and types something into the computer as Y/n directs her after each one.  

Of course, he was going to take her to Masa. Stark doesn’t do anything simple. Everything has to be flashy with him. Y/n probably won’t like all that flashy stuff. It’s stuffy there. Not that Bucky would know. He’s never been, and there was no way Bucky could ever afford to take anyone to Masa. There’s not a chance in hell he’s ever going to make enough money to spend a grand on some fancy dinner. Shit. Who was he kidding? She was going to love it. Stark’s charming, handsome and could give her the best of everything.

If anyone deserves the best, it’s Y/n, but then again Stark didn’t have the best reputation. If he didn’t end up breaking her heart - which was more likely then not, his relationship with Y/n could affect her relationship with Ori. Bucky doubts Tony Stark’s idea of a fun night is watching Hotel Transylvania while eating pizza on the couch. However, if she wants to date him, as Y/n’s friend, Bucky has no choice but to support her - even though he has a feeling this is a mistake.

Yeah, Bucky does not like this.

Not one bit.  


	8. Per Aspera ad Astra (Through hardships to the stars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is not handling Y/n’s date with Tony very well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to a certain Anon for the chapter title. Don’t get all cranky with me after this chapter. There’s some soft Bucky in this and it’s all moving in the right direction. It’s a good thing if you look at certain moments. Trust babies. Trust. Send me love because i”m needy, okay?! Plus all your comments make my day. Beta’d by the beautiful and talented @lokissoul I love you 3000.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

They have never seen Bucky this upset. Sure, they have seen him angry, pissed even, but this? No, they haven’t seen this. He’s spent their entire shift sulking, pouting like an eight-year-old and now? He’s throwing cereal boxes, towels, and wooden spoons all over the counter with a scowl on his face that could easily stop someone’s heart. The more those little black hands on the clock ticked closer to seven the worse he got. Clint looks over at Sam and grins as Bucky kicks his chair out from the table and slumps down. Bucky is throwing a full-blown fit, and they have to admit it was pretty funny.

“What’s up your ass?” Sam finally asks after thirty minutes of nothing but slamming cabinets and aggressively loud sighing.  

“Nothing,” Bucky grunts.

“So you always throw shit around the kitchen? You know this is a shared space right?”

“He’s mad because his girl has a date with someone else,” Clint adds with a toothy grin.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Sam rolls his eyes as Bucky continues, “I just can’t believe she’s going on a date with him. You all know what Stark is like. For God sake, he’s taking her Masa. Does she seem like the type of girl that would like that? The last time we went to dinner, she picked the place. We ate at a food truck. A. Food. Truck. She ordered ten tacos and then made me buy her and Ori churros and ice cream.”

Sam exchanges a look with Clint and peeks back at Steve behind him who throws his up, he wasn’t getting involved in this one. The triad stays quiet letting Bucky’s rage-filled rambles resume, “And yeah, okay. He’s in publishing, and she has her book store, but do you know she doesn’t even like writing? We talked about it. She doesn’t want to get published, and he’s all Manhattan and she’s… Brooklyn. She wears overalls and those little white tennis shoes things! Do they seem like a good fit to you?”

Clint shrugs as he leans back in his chair setting his feet on the table and stretching out. “I mean, yeah. She’s the sweet to his smart ass. She’s the soft and kind to his… dick?” Clint jerks his feet off the time just in time to dodge the spoon that flew by his head. “I didn’t mean his actual dick. Jesus Buck.”

Bucky turns his hard glare onto Clint and crosses his arms over his chest. “When Y/n gets hurt your wife is the one that’s gonna feel bad.”

“Who says she’s going to get hurt?” Sam asks, humor filling his voice, doing anything he can to push Bucky’s buttons. “This could be it. They could get married. Have kids. The whole nine. We could have little Starks running around in a few years.”

Bucky chews his bottom lip as he let Sam’s words swim around in his head. He hates it. He hates more than he’s ever hated anything. He truly loathes the idea of Y/n marrying Tony., And the thought of them having kids together? No, just no.  Where does that leave Ori… and him? He knows how selfish that sounds and as much as he wants to be happy for her, he can’t.

“I’ll take it by the queasy look on your face you’re ready to admit you’ve got a crush on the girl?” Sam punches Clint in the shoulder and holds his hand out in front of his face. “Pay up! I told you he was crushin’ on her. Trying to tell me I don’t know my boy.”

Clint shoves his hand away but digs a twenty out of pocket and tosses in Sam’s direction. “They just met!” He grumbles. “He’s always going on and on about finding the right woman. I didn’t think it would happen that fast.”

These two. Bucky considers them his best friends, his brothers. They watch his back in the midst of the worst and look at them now. Betting on whether he has a crush? Bucky is simply worried about a friend, and they have to try to turn it into some big deal? It doesn’t mean anything. There’s nothing between him and Y/n. Clearly, since she’s on a date with another man.

Further proof he’s right, and they are all idiots.

“I don’t have a crush on her.” Bucky clarifies, and Clint snatches the twenty out of Sam’s hand, grinning victoriously.  

“Oh, okay. So we are pretending you’re not in love with her,” Sam’s voice is dripping in sarcasm, and Bucky is so close to kicking the legs of his chair out from under him. “Just so I know how to act. She in on it? Because I have to say she seems pretty smitten on you for some reason I can’t figure out.”

“That’s Ori man.” Clint pipes up. “She loves peanut because my niece is the cutest.”

“First off, I know how cute my niece is. No one is denying my niece’s top tier cuteness. I’m sayin’ there is somethin’ else there. He’s been brooding around the station all day because she has a date.”

“I’m not in love with her,” Bucky says through gritted teeth. It’s annoying he has to have this conversation again. For the second time this week. “I barely know her, Sam. We’ve only known each other a month or so.”

“You talk every day. You’re always grinning all stupid at your phone when she texts you.”

“I’m not in love with her!” Bucky shouts startling everyone sitting around the table but Sam and Steve. “We. Are. Just friends.”

Sam drops his spoon back into his bowl of milk and raises a brow at Bucky looking thoroughly unimpressed, “Are you being this stupid on purpose? If not, this is a real issue, and I don’t know if you should be protecting our city.”

“Steve,” Bucky says, looking over Sam’s shoulder at the blond standing behind Sam, brows furrowed in annoyance after listening to all the bickering. “So help me if you don’t get your husband away from me, I’m gonna bury him behind my house.”

Steve takes a deep breath and crosses his arms over his chest. “Alright. Enough. You all have jobs to do. Just because we don’t have an active call right now doesn’t mean there aren’t things to do. Finish up and move your asses.” Bucky relaxes a smidge and stands up from the table. “And stop teasing Buck about Y/n. He’s not ready to admit his feelings.” The entire table, excluding Steve, immediately breaks down into a fit of laughter.

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky grumbles. “I’m done with every one of you.”

The guys, mostly Sam and Clint, are shouting for him to come back but he ignores them and heads straight for his locker. He needs to take a break from all this crush talk, or he is going to string them up to the back of the truck and leave them there till morning. The last thing he wants to think about is Y/n on her date with Tony, and he definitely doesn’t want to talk about it. His phone vibrates against the harsh metal of his locker and despite everything he can’t help but smile when he sees who’s texting him.

**_Beck: How do I look? Good enough to date a billionaire?_ **

The picture takes a second to load, but when it does, it’s as if all the air has been punched out of his lungs. Y/n’s wearing a black tulle knee-length dress that is covered in little gold stars. Spaghetti straps rest of her shoulders showing off the shooting star necklace she’s wearing and the neckline, well it dips a bit to low for her to be wearing that and going out with Stark. God, those black heels? Shit, they made her legs look incredible. She looks stunning, but the only thing he’s looking at is the tiny pink and teal bracelet on her wrist, made of glittering plastic stars.

The bracelet she made with Ori.

**_December: Billionaire or not you’re way out of his league._ **

**> >>>**

This is not the kind of date Y/n was used to. Her idea of a good date? Tacos from that food truck by Bucky’s house. Then maybe ice cream after. That’s her idea of the perfect date. This, though? This is weird food she doesn’t recognize and a fancy atmosphere that makes her feel out of place and… inadequate.  Y/n wrinkles her nose as a plate of some kind of raw fish is placed in front of her, there is literally nothing on that plate that looks remotely like something she would pick out for herself. This is… not even close to something she ever wants to eat.

Tony looks up over the bottle of wine that had been placed between them before they had arrived and laughs the instant he sees the expression on her face. He knew Nat was off when she told him to take Y/n someplace elaborate and expensive.  He sensed it the moment he laid eyes on her. Tony tosses his napkin down on the table and rises from his chair.

“I don’t know about you, but I could go for a greasy ass cheeseburger,” he says, grinning, hand held out for hers. Y/n looks up to meet his soft brown gaze and slips her hand into his. He looks down at her plastic bracelet, and his grin widens as he tugs her up out of her chair. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand gorgeous.”

Twenty minutes and limo ride later, Y/n and Tony are laying on the hood of the limo with cheeseburgers, fries and chocolate milkshakes. This is infinitely better than whatever the hell was put in front of her at that weird stuffy restaurant. Although a view of the stars would make it perfect. She purses her lips as she tries to spot their twinkle through the haze of the city lights, but no luck.

“So,” Tony says through a mouthful of cheeseburger. “I know I don’t have the best reputation. I’m sure Nat told you. Or you saw the tabloids. They do love a good Stark scandal.”

“I try not to pay attention to gossip.” She reaches over and wipes ketchup out of his goatee with her thumb, grinning at the faint blush that pinks his cheeks, “But, I may have heard a thing or two. Did you really date three women at once? That seems messy and… exhausting.”

“It was both of those things in more ways than one.” Y/n sticks her tongue out like she’s gagging and Tony chuckles setting his fries back down in the inch or so between them.

“At least I know it was money well spent.” He grins as her face twists from utterly grossed out to confusion. “Some of it’s true but most of the more scandalous things… I paid a lot of money to get that reputation. I didn’t want anyone thinking they could tie me down for my money or my fame. If someone was going to get close to me, I wanted it to be because they wanted to spend time with me regardless of what the papers said. Not land a billionaire.”

“That must be lonely.” Y/n whispers, soft, as if it was a secret he didn’t know. It’s a secret she knows more about than she wants to admit. “Keeping everyone at arm’s length, so you don’t get hurt must be lonely?”

“Nah. I’ve got Rhodes and then there is Pep! She’s the light of my world. If it weren’t for her, my company would fall apart, and I probably would have worked right through our date.” Y/n lifts her brow grinning at him, and he smirks rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Probably shouldn’t have said that huh?”

She laughs and shakes her head. “No. Probably not.”

**> >>>**

“I didn’t know you lived above your shop.” Tony nods towards behind them gesturing at the steps they had just climbed up, the ones that led back down to her shop. “That Aquila painted on the front of the shop?”

Her hands freeze as she pulls her keys from her purse, her mouth falls open in shock, and he just grins back at her. “No one ever spots that!” She mumbles completely and thoroughly blown away. Tony is just full of surprises. She leans back against the front door to her studio and sighs, “Thank you for tonight. I had a really great time. It was nice to laugh for a bit.”

Tony moves in closer resting his right hand against the wall by her head, and the other finds its way to her hip squeezing against the soft material. “You don’t laugh very much?” Tony asks softly, his eyes watching her lips like they have been all night.

Y/n shrugs holding her breath as he inches closer and closer to her, their noses bump softly making her smile, “Not– I don’t… Just with Ori and Bucky.”

He halts short of finding out just how soft her lips are and tilts his head to the side “Barnes, huh?”

She laughs and draws her bottom lip between her lips teeth,  “Probably shouldn’t have brought up another man on our date, huh?”

“No. Probably not.” He grins and leans forward placing a soft kiss to her cheek. A pang of disappointment hits her as he pulls away and let’s go of her hip. No kiss then. “I should let you get some sleep, and I’m sure I have a million emails to answer. Dinner again this week? I promise you can pick the next place. Scouts honor.”

“It’s a date.”

**> >>>**

Y/n slips her old NASA hoodie on as her phone pings from her vanity. She half expects it to be Tony sending her another goofy video, but to her surprise and delight, it’s Bucky. She smiles and sits down as she opens it.

**_December: How long does it take someone to piss their pants after you put their hand in warm water? Asking for a friend._ **

A second later a picture comes through half of Bucky’s face, a huge smirk and in the distance behind him, Sam is asleep on what looks like the most uncomfortable bed in the world and his hand in a bowl of what she assumes in a bowl of warm water. She snorts and shakes her head. These are the men protecting her city from disasters? She’s feeling really safe right now.

**_Beck: What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be putting out fires?_ **

**_December: No fires. You’re safe. I made sure._ **

**_Beck: I have no doubts I am safe with you._ **

**_Beck: Princess Orion is looking out for me after all._ **

Bucky chuckles lowly eyeing his idiot friends before responding, they are all busy or asleep thankfully. He wants to ask about the date. He wants to know if it went good – No. Actually, he doesn’t want to know. Or, does he? If it went well she might be canceling movie night, but she wouldn’t do that, would she? Ori would be crushed, and he’s already picked up The Martian…

**_December: Still on for movie night this week?_ **

**_Beck: Of course. The two of you are the best part of my week._ **

Y/n hearts flips when her phone vibrates in her hand with ‘December’ lighting up her screen. She swipes up and grins when Bucky’s face appears before her eyes. “What are you doing?” She whispers softly. “Don’t you have things to do?”

“Nah,” Bucky murmurs in a hushed tone as he gets comfortable on an ugly brown and orange sofa and slips his arm behind his head as a makeshift pillow “Why are you whispering? I have headphones in.”

“I don’t know,” she whines playfully. “I felt weird talking loud. It looks like everyone is asleep and you’re whispering!”

“You’re pretty damn cute you know that?” He says adoringly, chuckling under his breath. “Tell me about your day?”

“Okay, but you have to watch me take my makeup off while I talk. I was getting ready for bed.”

“I don’t mind, Y/n.”

Y/n beams in response and props the phone up where they can see each other, but she has use of both hands. She starts to wipe her makeup but keeps her eyes on Bucky, for the most part. “Um, what was my day like… Well, the shop was busy, and I found this thing I want to do in the bathroom. I want to paint dark blue above the tile and then do gold–”

“–Stars on the ceiling?”

“How did you know!?” She asks, ear-piercingly loud, excited grin on her face. Guess she’s no longer worried about being quiet.

“Just a wild guess, doll.”

He watches her remove the dark shadow on her eyes and then move onto her soft pink lipstick. It was strange seeing her like that. Not that she doesn’t look beautiful every time he sees her because she does, but this is different. “I liked the lipstick you wore tonight. It worked good with your skin tone and made your smile brighter. If that’s possible.”

“I only wear it on special occasions…” Y/n stops wiping the blush from her cheeks and looks at the camera with her head tilted in question. “Where the heck did you learn about skin tone and all that?”

“Nat and Ori,” Bucky replies quickly.

She giggles and shakes her head, “Okay, enough about my lips. Tell me about your day. What happened? Save any kitties from trees? Did you work on your abs for the next calendar? Better keep them firm, so you don’t disappoint the ‘charity’ that likes sexy men posing shirtless.”

“Oh, you’re in for it the next time I see you darlin’.” Bucky pauses and slowly sits up. “Wait. You think I’m sexy?”

Y/n breaks down into a fit of giggles and hides her face behind her hands mumbling. “I do have eyes so yeah…”

“So that’s why you liked the calendar so much. You think I’m sexy. This changes everythin’ darlin’.”

“Buck!”

Just like that, date is forgotten.

**> >>>**

“Aunt Nattie?”

“Yeah?” Nat asks eyes on what she was doing, tucking her blankets around her legs and putting her all twelve of her stuffies around her in their proper places around Ori. For her protection of course and her unicorn gets tucked in next to her where Ori can snuggle to her heart’s content.

“Did daddy tell you we saw Y/n?” Ori asks, voice tight, unsure of how to bring up what she really wants to ask.

“He did. He said he fixed Y/n’s door and that cracked front window. Dad also said you got dinner together.” She stares at her niece catching something off in her eyes, and the way she’s gripping sparkles has her worried. “Spill. What’s going on in that cute head of yours?”

“I think daddy likes Y/n…”

Nat smirks and peppers Ori’s forehead with kisses. “I think you’re right, peanut. Anyone ever tell you that you’re pretty smart for an almost eight-year-old?”

“Yeah, Y/n tells me I’m smart all the time.”

“Go to sleep.” Nat ruffles her curls and gives her one last kiss before switching off the light on her side table “We can scheme in the morning. Dad needs help planning your birthday, and I think Y/n might be perfect for the job. Good night my sweet.” Before Nat can make it to the door, she can hear Ori shuffling around and when she turns around Ori is sitting up in bed clutching sparkles to her chest.

“Auntie Nattie?

“Yeah, baby?”

“I just want daddy happy.”

“Me too, baby. Me too.”


	9. Fallen Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky asks for a favor and it has huge consequences for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: FLUFF. Sweet, pure Bucky.
> 
> A/N: I’m SO excited about this chapter even though it’s garbage. It’s super cute and fluffy. So enjoy all the sweetness. Send me love because i”m needy, okay?! Plus all your comments make my day. Beta’d by the beautiful and talented @lokissoul I love you 3000.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

“Daddy is silly. Y/n likes him, too!” Ori groans and smacks her palm against her forehead.

Natasha smirks as she pours pancake batter on to the hot pan in front of her. “I am not arguing with you peanut. I don’t think your daddy knows that, though.”

Orion has talked of little else since the night she told her aunt about her daddy’s crush, and that was over a week ago. Nothing has changed in that time. Ori was still going over to the bookstore whenever she could, Bucky and Y/n talked all day every day, and Y/n came over for another movie night, but this time Ori insisted that Y/n sat in the middle. That was until she missed her daddy a little too much and ended up crawling in his lap where she promptly fell asleep.

She hasn’t mastered matchmaking just yet -- Ori’s got a lot on her plate with being a princess and all.

A plate stacked three chocolate chip pancakes high lands in front of the soon to be eight years old, and Nat gathers her curls up in her hand in an attempt to push them out of her eyes while she eats. Ori pokes around at her pancakes with her fork, a deep frown sets in her adorably chubby cheeks -- no explanation is needed.

“It’s been a while since daddy has liked someone. So long, the last time he’s really liked anyone was way before you existed. We might have to let this unfold on its own.”

Okay, maybe Nat is feeling guilty after the whole Tony set up. The plan backfired, and she had not expected Tony and Y/n to get along so well.  She was ninety percent sure the date would be a flop, and it would make Bucky see what was right in front of him before it was too late. Neither happened, and now it might be too late.

“Putting out fires he can handle, but girls not so much,” Ori sighs with a shake of her head.

Nat froze hands in holding her curls and bent down to see her niece’s face, “Where did you hear that?”

“Uncle Sammy.”

**> >>>**

Bucky has big plans for today -- huge plans! To say he is excited is a severe understatement. He called Y/n early this morning and asked if she could swing by the preschool a few blocks away from the station, and she agreed without hesitation because that’s just the kind of person she is. Her one day off from the bookstore and she’s ready to drop whatever she has planned to spend the day with him without even questioning his reasoning.

This should be a good day, and it was until Y/n pulled into the parking lot. Bucky’s heart sinks when he sees the Audi R8 come to a stop out front of the school -- he was not expecting her to show up with Tony. Why did Tony have to get out of the car? Did he need to show off right now? Bucky has never wanted to punch him this badly before--

“Hey, Buck,” she chirps.

“Hey, Y/n,” Bucky grins right back.

Y/n’s whole face is lit up, and Bucky is glowing right back at her despite the fact her fingers are weaved around Tony’s. Tony gives a gentle squeeze to her hand, and she quickly shakes it off, turning to look at Tony with a smaller, duller smile.

“You two know each other right?”

Of course, she knows that already. She is uncomfortable -- Tony quickly works out. He’s never seen her awkward like this before, and he can’t quite place the reason for her nerves.

“We do,” Tony confirms as he catches Sam and Clint waving their arms trying to get her attention, “I think you have some fans trying to call you over.”  She peers around Bucky and grins at the two man-children jumping up and down in an attempt to get her attention.

“I guess I better go over there before they break a leg or something. Call me later tonight after work?” She asks, tilting into Tony a little more than Bucky would care to see.

“Yeah, go. Go have fun. I’ll see you later,” Tony says as he leans in to kiss her softly. He doesn’t linger, but he’s in no hurry to lose the feel of her lips either. She still tastes like coffee and lemon pancakes from breakfast -- not a combination he normally likes, but it tastes good on her.

When he pulls back, he can see the shift in Bucky’s demeanor, and it’s one Y/n misses entirely. She steps around Bucky leaving the two men in a sea of nervous tension, Bucky’s eyes are stuck to the roll of stickers in his hands, and he doesn’t look back up until It’s just him and Tony. Tony steps forward into the taller man's eye line and grins, clearly unphased by the tension surrounding them.  

“Ah, Bucko. How’s the family? Everyone doing good? Great. That’s terrific. Listen, I didn’t know the two of you were so close. I definitely didn’t think you were close enough to call before lunch and ask her for favors.”

Bucky is seconds away from drowning him in that fountain behind them.

“I didn’t know you were even seeing her today,” Bucky bristles. “We talked on the phone till she fell asleep last night and she never mentioned you. Not once.”

Tony watches him for a beat too long, and Bucky is instantly second-guessing himself. Did she fall asleep on the phone with him? She looked like she was fast asleep, but maybe she called Tony back after they hung up? Are they more serious then Bucky realized? Well, he dislikes that.

“And she’s your...”

“Friend. We are just friends, Tony,” Bucky says with an exasperated sigh. This stupid crap again. He can’t get away from it. Bucky glances back at Y/n talking to Sam and then back to find Tony staring at him.

And there it is -- the reason.

“You’re an idiot,” Tony says bluntly and slips his sunglasses on.

‘I --I,” Bucky stutters as he watches Tony walk to his car. “You’re the idiot,” He grumbles on his way back to Y/n.  Sam points her in the direction of the class they are going to be in, and he jogs to catch up to her, smiling nervously when he finally reaches her side.

“So,” he gulps. “You didn’t tell me you had a date with Tony this morning. I wouldn’t have called if I had known.”

She frowns and shakes her head following him into one of the classrooms across from where Sam was gathering kids up. “It wasn’t a date. Just breakfast and even if it had been a date you can always call me. You’re the number one guy in my life. You should know that by now, Buck.” Bucky hangs his head, letting his hair fall in his face to cover the smile that is so wide his cheeks are hurting.

“Okay, where do you want me?” She asks, grinning at him. “Want me to read to the kids or something?” He points to the large bag on the floor fighting the smirk on his face-- did he buy a special bag for dramatic effect? That’s no one’s business. She eyes it curiously as she slowly opens it and takes a peek inside. It was quiet, and after a long pause, she slowly looks up at him at a loss for words because, seriously, what the hell is this?

“What is this?”

“Oh, this is payback, darlin’,” Bucky says, sauntering towards her. “Sweet, sweet payback.” He pulls the head of a giant dalmatian costume and grins at her. “You’re going to help teach the kids how to stop, drop and roll while you’re dressed up as this furry guy.”

An excited squeal slips from her lips, and Bucky’s smile drops. She digs out the bottom half of the costume and could not be any more excited to dress up like a giant firefighting dog if she tried.

“Wait a damn minute--”

“--Language. We are in the school.”

“Okay, Steve,” he snarks back. “You can’t be excited about this. This is supposed to be payback!”

Y/n grins as she slips her feet into the bottom half of the costume pulling it up her body and grabs the head from Bucky’s hand. “I love kids, Buck. I don’t know if you figured this out, but I like doing silly things like this. Oh! Look! There’s a fan inside in the head.” Bucky chuckles and shakes his head at the pure excitement in her voice.

“Here. Hand it over.” He takes the dalmatian head from her outstretched hands and helps slip it onto her shoulders grinning at the sight before him-- she has to be the cutest damn firefighting dalmatian he’s ever seen.

“The fan is broken,” Y/n’s muffled voice carries through the head of the suit, and it tugs at Bucky’s heart. He can hear the pout in her voice, and he is so grateful he can’t see her face because that adorable pouty face she makes when she’s upset just about knocks him to his knees.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky winces. “That’s one hundred percent Sam’s fault.”

“You’re blaming him because he’s out there talking to the kids and can’t defend himself, aren’t you?”

“Yep.” Bucky grins at her and settles a hand on her back to help guide her back outside. He knows how hard it is to see through the head of that stupid costume from personal experience, and Sam wasn’t the best at guiding him around. He did manage to walk Bucky into several doors and a few walls-- that might be the cause of the broken fan.

“Let’s go, Sparky.”  

Y/n let Bucky guide her outside where Sam and Clint had the kids gathered around. Bucky takes a step back, allowing Sam to take over, he hangs in the back to watch and what a sight it is. Every single kid gets a high five, there’s some dance she somehow had prepared for this moment, and she even pokes fun of Sam a bit when he’s not looking, but Bucky’s favorite part has to be when Y/n teaching the kids how to stop, drop and roll. Sparky’s head is not exactly secure, so she has to keep a tight hold onto the head as she rocks back and forth on the ground -- there  _might_ be some video evidence, and she might be perfect.

Without a doubt, she’s the best Sparky they have ever had. After the last of the kids were corralled back into the classroom, Y/n pulls the head of the giant dog off and blows a piece of hair of her face, “So are we even now?”

Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, we are even. I might you owe you. I was volunteering today, so I don’t have to go back with the guys, and Nat is watching Ori for a few more hours do you want to grab dinner? My sorry for making you roll around on the ground in a giant dog costume.”

“I didn’t mind. It was fun,” Y/n assures Bucky.

_Of course, you didn’t mind,_  Bucky thinks.

“There’s a food truck a few blocks from Nat’s that has really good barbeque, and I thought you would like it. Don’t even ask. I checked. They have ice cream, and I promise you can get two kinds of desserts.”

“Um, as if I would say no to two kinds of dessert? I guess it’s okay if you’re there,” She teases as she shimmies out of the bottom half of the costume. “Let me get cleaned up a bit, and we can go.”

Bucky watches as she makes her way back across the yard a little skip in her step as she goes. For someone who just spent the afternoon in a bulky, overheated dog costume, she is in an awfully good mood, and he has no idea why that makes his heart jump. He knows he has spent to much time watching her when he feels someone walk up and stand beside him -- it just had to be Sam.

He leans against the side of the truck grinning at Bucky, “Going out?”

“Sam--”

“I heard the two of you just now. You’re taking her on a date!” Sam exclaimed, loudly.

“It’s not a date! She’s dating Tony.” He hates the way that sounds -- it tastes foul and wrong and dirty. It doesn’t matter if it does. She’s his friend, and she’s happy. That’s all that matters. “This doesn’t change anything. I take Nat to dinner all the time. Am I dating her?”

“No, she’s like your sister and married to one of your best friends.”

“So I can’t have any friends that aren’t married to one of you idiots without it being romantic?”

“Christ,” Sam grumbles. “There’s something between the two of you, and now you’re taking her to dinner without Ori. The way you look at her? You gotta know this is different, man.”

“It’s not. Go protect our city or something. I’m busy--”

“--Busy waiting for your date.”

“I hate you so much.”

Y/n walks up behind them and links an arm with Bucky’s, “Someone is going on a date?”

“No one is going on a date. Sam is being stupid,” Bucky grumbles and shoves Sam away from them. “Ready to tear up some barbeque?”

“Yep. Is it weird that I miss Ori?” She asks as she digs through her bag, checking to make sure she has her phone, “Can we bring her some cookies or something?”

Bucky stares at her unable to speak or even think. She’s wearing lipstick. The same lipstick she wore when she went out with Tony, the one she said was only for special occasions -- the one Bucky said he liked. She wasn’t wearing any when Tony dropped her off. Did she say she’s missing Ori? Did he hear that, right? He’s never gone out with a woman, date or not, and had them worry about his daughter.

“Buck?” She waves a hand in front of his face. “Do they have something we could bring her? I don’t want her feeling left out when we pick her up.”

He clears his throat and nods a few times too many, “Oh, yeah. They do. They, uh, they have those big chocolate chip cookies. We can bring her some.”

“Good,” She beams. “Lead the way. I’m all yours, December.”

_Shit._

**> >>>**

The few tables that were set out in front of the food truck were overly filled with other customers; apparently, Bucky wasn’t the only craving barbeque tonight. They end up sitting on the same side of a small picnic table, legs stuck together and elbows bumping every time they reached for anything. Neither batted an eye at having to share the little bench. It felt natural -- weirdly enough.

“You never really told me,” Bucky mentions, hesitant and unsure. “How was your date with Stark?”

“Oh, it was good. Tony’s sweet and funny. Constantly finds a way to make me laugh. I know he’s not your favorite but --” Bucky felt his heart constricting the more she went on. He could see her lips moving but couldn’t hear her. It’s as if his brain is attempting to save his heart from having to listen to just how fantastic Tony is. “-- But then I stupidly said that I only really laugh when I’m with you. Not great first date talk.”

“Wait,” Bucky sat up straighter. Now, this he wants to hear. “You talked about me on your date? You were on a date with Tony Stark and talked about me?”

“Um, yeah? I’m sorry. Is that weird? We talk a lot, and you do make me laugh. I always have fun when I’m with you, so it just slipped out,” She mumbles, eyes downcast, slightly embarrassed she blurted it out like that.

“Hey, it's fine. I don’t mind you talking about me.” He bumps his shoulder against hers and grins. “You make me laugh, too.”

Y/n relaxes a bit and blows out a breath as she pushes the empty cardboard container away from her. Her head falls onto his shoulder like it was meant to be there. Bucky stills unsure what he should do. If it were Nat, he would kiss her head and playfully shove her off him, but she’s not Nat. He slowly lifts his arm and drapes it around her shoulder, letting his thumb sweep up and down her bare arm, so subtly she almost didn’t notice.

Almost.

“I’m so full,” She whines playfully. “Why did you let me eat that much?”

“Since when could I ever tell you what to do?”

“Okay, good point.”

Bucky wants to say something, anything, so she stays right where she is and never leaves his side again, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to risk saying something stupid. He’s made a fool of himself in front of her enough over the short time they have known each other, and the last thing he wants to do is make her feel uneasy with him. A quiet comfort settles between them, Bucky’s thumb is still ghosting over her arm, and the only thing that could make this better is his little comet.

“Ice cream and cookies now?” She begs, tilting her up to meet his eyes with zero intentions of moving from the crook his arm.

“You just said you were full, and now you want ice cream and cookies?” He counters, brow raised, smirking at her. “It’s going to make you sick, doll.”

She sticks out her bottom lip, and Bucky can feel his resolve crumbling instantly. He closes his eyes still grinning like a fool and groans, “Alright. Quit it. I’ll give you whatever you want if you promise not to look at me all cute like that.”

“Whatever you want, Buck.”

_Double shit._

**> >>>**

Bucky stops in front of the bookstore and peeks back at Ori to make sure she’s fast asleep; she’s snoring away. Her tiny hands clutching her new books and she has chocolate smeared on her cheeks from the cookies Y/n bought her. Nat was all too happy that they showed up together to pick up Ori. She was annoyingly chipper about it. Bucky had thought about dropping Y/n off first, but the bookstore was past Nat’s place, and he knew Ori would be disappointed if she didn’t get to see Y/n -- he could endure Nat’s bullcrap for his best girl.

“So, you will help me throw this party?” Bucky looks back at Y/n with an apologetic smirk. “Since apparently, Nat can’t help for the first time.”

Nat made sure to bring up Ori’s eight birthday party on their way out the door and mentioned she was so busy with work she couldn't help plan her party. For the last seven years, she has never missed planning Ori’s birthday-- not once. He has a feeling there is something wary at work here.

“Of course I’ll help. One fantastical space themed birthday coming up!” Y/n squeals softly making Bucky chuckle. He shakes his head and sighs, “Thank you for today and going to dinner with me and all the books and... for just being you.”

Y/n leans over the shifter and cups holders and kisses his cheek. “Thanks for liking me for… me,” she whispers softly. She’s grabbing her bag and is out of the car in a flash. Bucky’s hand slowly reaches up to his cheek that still had a slight hint of her lipstick staining his skin. He quickly shakes off whatever the hell those goosebumps mean and shouts out the open passenger window, “Hey, Beck?” Y/n turns back around, keys in her hand waiting on him.

“I like the lipstick,” He says with a grin and a wink.

A huge grin split her face, and she shakes her head at the satisfied look on Bucky’s face as he drives off. Y/n takes the steps two at a time still grinning from ear to ear when she walks through her front door. She shuts the door behind her and leans back against her door, a soft giggle bubbling up. Her laughter is cut short when her eyes focus on the massive bouquet of red roses. Tony brought her this morning, and guilt quickly wraps around her chest, tightening around her throat.

It was just dinner with a friend, so why did she feel so guilty?


	10. Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky & Y/n spend the day apart, but find themselves struggling to make it through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Flirting. Fluff. Sweet Tony. Sweet Bucky. Slightly sad Bucky but only for a second! 
> 
> A/N: Bucko is a little sad at the start, but I don’t consider it angsty at all. Progress babies. Progress. 😉Send me love because I’m needy, okay?! Plus all your comments make my day. Beta’d by the beautiful and talented @lokissoul I love you 3000.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

“What’s been going on with you lately?”

Bucky rolls the glass bottle between his palms and shrugs, glancing up at whatever game was on behind the bar. They have been in this pub for over an hour now, and Bucky has no idea what game he’s been pretending to watch, and he hasn’t heard a word Steve has said. As much as he wants to throw himself wholeheartedly into tonight, he can’t. Bucky hasn’t seen Y/n in over a week, he had to take an extra shift, so he’s had less time with Comet and with everything going today, neither he nor Y/n have had a minute to talk to each other. The last message he got from her was a quick good morning text, but he had a feeling she only sent it because he sent one first.

Today was not Bucky’s day.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Bucky answers, distracted and withdrawn.

“We haven’t talked in weeks. I don’t know even know what’s going with you. Clint knows more about you than I do. You’re always glued to your phone waiting for a certain bookstore owner to call, and if you’re not on the phone with Y/n, you’re talking about her.”

“Nothing to talk about there, Stevie,” He sighs and tips his empty beer towards the bartender, slightly asking for another round. “We are friends. She’s been dating Tony for a few weeks. I don’t know. Seems to be going good. I guess their first date was amazing, and all that sappy love at first sight shit.”

“Not what I heard,” Steve mumbles against the lip of the bottle in his hands. “I heard she hated the restaurant and talked about you the whole date.”

“It wasn’t the whole date, and I don’t think she hated it.” Bucky shifts restlessly in his seat, forcing himself to not look at Steve, using the bartender returning with their beers as his excuse – Steve isn’t buying it.

“Did – did she say that she did?”

Steve snorts at the stutter in the brunette’s voice and the painfully transparent way he’s dodging Steve’s glances from the moment Y/n was mentioned. He nods his thanks to the bartender and spins around on his stool to face his friend, “Buck, come on. I’ve never seen you like this. Tell me what’s going on with her?”

“There’s nothing to say, man.”

“Okay,” Steve sighs, drumming his fingers against the bottle in his hands. “What if – Don’t give me the face. Just hear me out. What if the reason Y/n jumps up when you call or smiles every time you’re around, or I don’t know spends all day talking to you and about you is that maybe, just maybe there’s something there for her, too.”

“Steve–”

“Hear me out, Buck.” Steve cuts him off before Bucky has time to tell him to shut up. “You have to know she is different. You’ve been different since she came along.” Bucky’s hung his head, and if he tightens his grip in the slightest, there are going to be shards of broken glass all over the place.

“Can we please talk about something else?” Bucky asks, forcing as much annoyance into his voice as he can – he needs to be done with this conversation. “Anything else besides her?”

“Alright,” Steve spins back around towards the bar, his leg bouncing nervously, and suddenly he blurts out, “Sam, and I are going to adopt a little boy, I think.”

Bucky chokes on his beer, spilling damn near half the bottle on the bartop making Steve grin. “What?!” Bucky Shrieks. “You can’t just drop that shit on me.”

Steve shrugs looking complacent and not sorry in the least.

“When the hell did this happen?” Bucky asks, wiping himself and the bartop off.

“Remember Zoey from the gym?” Bucky rolls his eyes but nods anyway. “Well, it’s kind of her fault. We ran into her, and she was out with her nephew, and I don’t know honestly. Sam was talking to him and playing and…” Steve smiles and shakes his head. “We are finally ready, I think.”

“That’s awesome, Stevie.” Bucky pats Steve on his back, drying his beer-soaked hand on his shirt. “You’re gonna be amazing parents. Ori might get a little jealous when she realizes she has to share her uncles, but I think it’s about damn time, to be honest.”

“She doesn’t have to share. I can make time for both for them. Babies sleep a lot, right?”

“Yeah,” Bucky chuckles. “You don’t remember much from when Ori was little, do ya?”

“Still such a jerk,” Steve murmurs.

“Uh-huh. You gonna tell me why you didn’t tell me sooner, punk?”

“We started the process a few months ago, but I didn’t want to say anything until we were sure it was happening.”

“You’re sure now?” Bucky asks, not judging, purely out of curiosity.

“Yeah, I know we are,” Steve assured him, firm and sincere. “And, this isn’t because we are missing anything because we absolutely are not missing anything. Sam is all I could ever need, but – I don’t know to explain it. It was like once we met him everything kind of clicked, and it made everything brighter, more meaningful. Now that we know him, I don’t think we could go back to a time without him.”

Bucky stares at the amber glass in his hand swallowing the knot in his throat, Steve nudges his elbow grinning widely, and Bucky forces the best smile he can muster.

“You know what I mean?” Steve asks, hope and excitement filling his voice. Bucky wants to be excited for them, and he is, but his mind is somewhere else tonight – somewhere wrapped in story pages and stardust.

“Yeah,” He sighs, “I know what you mean, man.”

**> >>>**

Today has been a complete nightmare.

Well, that’s not entirely true. It’s just been a stressful, long day and the nightmare started last night. It began with her neighbors flooding her bedroom the night before and being forced to stay in Manhattan with Tony. She would have asked Natasha or… someone else who lived closer but Tony was dropping her off when they discovered the mess that was her apartment. Thankfully Tony was there to save the day.

The incident, however, meant the bookstore was closed for the day while they clean up her apartment and Y/n had to plan Ori’s party from Tony’s penthouse, which wasn’t winning any prizes for the coziest spot. It’s not that Tony didn’t have a beautiful place, he did. He had a preposterously fancy couch, and the view off the balcony was breathtaking. Sure, the view is nice, a chef is on-site, and Tony is always sweet, but it feels wrong.

The couch, with as much money as Tony spent on the thing, it should actually be comfortable! It’s hard, the back has awkward cushions and doesn’t squish down like Bucky’s does. The arms are skinny and unyielding - there is no way she could curl up on that thing and watch a movie. The entire place is so clean she felt bad laying all party planning books and idea boards out on the table this morning. Tony had insisted it was fine, but it still felt strange to muck up his astonishingly tidy living room.

Tony left her be for most of the day, he had work to do, and she was busy planning a starry birthday bash. He had stopped in to check on her throughout and asked more than once,  _why don’t you just use that Pinterest website everyone uses? Or at least make all those lists on your phone?_

She always replied the same,  _I prefer handwritten notes, Tony. Then I can doodle in the corners._

Out of everything? The thing she hates most about today? Bucky hasn’t sent her a text all day, except for the quick good morning he sent her which she is almost certain was Ori’s doing – Bucky wouldn’t think to send her a message like that first thing in the morning. It had bothered her quite a bit, and she wasn’t the only one who noticed her sour mood. Tony watches Y/n chewing on the end of her pen from his seat across his living room. She’s been staring at her notepad for nearly an hour now, occasionally glancing over at her phone (that hasn’t gone off since this morning).

Something is cooking in that pretty head of hers, and he is going to figure out what. He drops his iPad to the table and strolls over to the couch. Her focus is solely on what’s laying on her lap, he runs his hand up her bare leg stopping mid-thigh right below her shorts and sits down on the coffee table in front of her – she doesn’t seem to notice he is even there. She’s lost in star-shaped Rice Krispies Treats, recipes for the perfect moon rocks and what appears to be every space themed decoration she can think of.

“You’re doing all this for Bucky’s kid?” Tony inquires, giving a gentle but firm squeeze to her thigh. The mix of his voice and the tickle to her inner thigh seems to grab her attention, but there is still a little something indifferent in her eyes.

“Yes, I’m doing all of this for Ori and for Bucky. Bucky and I are friends,” Y/n explained, credulously and matter-of-factly.

Tony couldn’t help but smile at her. He leans forward kisses her forehead, "You’re adorably naive sometimes.”

The edges of her mouth curl down into a deep frown, and her brows draw together, “What does that mean?”

“Listen,” Tony begged, ignoring her question. They can talk about that after Ori’s party. “I’ve got an idea for baby Barnes’s birthday if you’re okay letting me help?”

“Depends on what it is?”

“You said her favorite place is your bookstore, right?”

“Yeah, I mean that’s what she said, but I can’t have the party there. I would have to move all the shelves, my apartment is still a mess, and I have no room to cook anything there. I think Bucky just wants to cook burgers or something and,” She hesitates, nervously drumming the end of her pen against her knee until Tony snatches it out of her hand.

“And… what? You’re killing me with the suspense.”

“I’m not family,” she whispers, so soft that Tony has to strain to hear it. “I think they were going to do it at Steve’s because they have the deck out back and well, he’s her uncle. I’m just some girl that owns a bookstore.”

This they absolutely have to talk now.

Tony grabs the notepad from her hands, tossing it and the pen onto the couch and pulls Y/n forward by her hands. “Your apartment will be fine. I’ll make sure it gets done, and the shelves are not a big deal. Her dad and uncles have muscles coming out of their ass–” They both wince at his choice of words. “– Sorry. That was vivid even for me. Point is we can move them, and I can pay for a caterer. Don’t even try to fight me on that one. It can be my present, and as for the rest, you are far more than just a girl that owns a bookstore to that little girl and particularly to Bucky.”

A wide grin slowly stretches across Y/n’s face, and Tony does not like the smugness of that smirk, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re pretty sweet when you want to be,” She says, still beaming.

He reaches forward and covers her mouth with his hand, “Shh, don’t say that so loud. There are spies everywhere!” A muffled giggle slips through his fingers, and she places a soft kiss to the palm of his hand.

“Thank you,” She manages once he drops his hand. “I like the idea as long as Bucky is okay with it.” Her eyes wander back to her phone on the table next to Tony’s thigh, and it doesn’t have to be said – he can see it written all over her face.

“You wanna call him right now, don’t you?” She gives him an apologetic smile. It was supposed to be their date night, but she is not going to relax till she talks to Bucky and gets this party sorted – they both know it. He rolls his eyes affectionately and waves his hand towards the balcony as he stands, “I have to change before we go out anyway. Go, make your call.”

Y/n slips out onto the terrace as Tony disappears into his bedroom. There was a moment of hesitation before she made herself to dial Bucky’s number. They hadn’t talked all day, Y/n thought it was because he was busy, but maybe he didn’t want to talk? Her worry faded away when she heard his voice.

“Hey, Beck.”

“Hi,” Y/n sighs, content and somehow lighter from two simple words.

“Hi,” Bucky breathes into the phone with a huge grin on his face, his nerves finally settling for the first time all day. He’s not sure how she does that when they are a good twenty miles apart.

“So,” she mutters quietly.

“So,” Bucky repeats with a soft chuckle.

She knows why she called. They need to talk about Ori’s party but now that she has him on the line, for the first time in what feels like forever she doesn’t want to rush him off the phone. She admires the soft orange glow and the pink clouds peeking out over the Manhattan skyline, and she’s never wanted to be back in Brooklyn more than she does right now.

“I’m not sure what all the fuss is about the sunset from Manhattan,” She scoffs. “Personally, I like a good old Brooklyn sunset.”

_Dammit. Where is her flaw?_ Bucky thinks as he sneaks through Steve’s living room and out the front door– no witnesses needed for this conversation. He spins around to find the sunset peeking through all the buildings. It was harder to do the deeper you got into Brooklyn, but he was able to spot the peach colored sky. He can’t explain why he just needs to know they are both looking at the same thing.

“You called me to talk about sunsets, doll?”

Y/n chuckles and shakes her head as if he can see her but quickly remembers he can’t, “Um, no? I don’t know.”

“You don’t know,” Bucky echoes her words once again.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure you are about to have dinner with Ori. I just…”  _I haven’t talked to you all day, and I hate it._  She closes her eyes and turns around the block out the nightfall that’s overtaking the orange and slowly fading to plum. “I actually called about Ori’s party. If it’s okay with you, I would like to have it at my shop. I can handle everything. If you just bring the birthday, girl.”

“That sounds good,” Bucky whispers, clearing his throat as he turns back around and drops his forehead against the front door – shutting out the dark falling around him, “Ori would really love that. Just tell me what to buy or set up. I can come early and help moves things around.”

“Why are you whispering?” She asks in a hushed tone making him chuckle. “I’m hiding on the front porch at Steve’s. Why are you whispering?” He counters, grinning, foolish, and unabashed.

Y/n giggle softly, and the line goes inexplicably quiet. Bucky slowly lifts his head from the door and turns back around to find the sun was mostly set, he was about to apologize for teasing her when her soft voice drifts through the line, “Let’s not go all day without talking again, okay? I really hated it.”

“God, me too,” He sighs. “Never again. I pinky promise.”

“Buck, you can’t pinky promise. We can’t lock pinkies,” She scolds with total seriousness because that’s just the kind of woman she is. “I’m in Manhattan, and you’re in Brooklyn. It only counts if you hook your pinkies together.”

“Who says we gotta lock, pinkies?” Bucky scoffs, amusement and sincerity filling his words. He may find her entirely adorable, but Bucky needs her to know he means every word – without a doubt. “Maybe that will be our thing. Pinky promise without the pinky.”

Y/n finds herself unable to stop the ear to ear grin that had formed. She drops her head back and looks up to the sky in hopes of catching a glimpse of the stars.

“No more days like today, Y/n. Pinky promise.”

There’s her glimpse.

“Pinky promise.”


	11. Moonbeams & Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Orion's 8th birthday!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: FLUFF
> 
> A/N: It’s May29th! That means it’s Ori’s birthday! So what’s a better way to celebrate than reading about her birthday party!! Send me love because I’m needy, okay?! Plus all your comments make my day. Beta’d by the beautiful and talented @wintersxsoul I love you 3000.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

 

It’s incredible how fast things get done when someone has an important and knows the correct things to say to light a fire under the right asses. Y/n’s apartment was cleaned up in record time, and thankfully, the leak hadn’t caused any damage to her furniture or any of the things her grandparent’s left her. There are still boxes of personal items to be put away, and everything in the bottom drawers of her wardrobe and kitchen cabinets had to be taken out to avoid any potential damage, but other than that everything was back to normal.

Thanks to Tony’s quick thinking and actions, nothing was severely damaged.

After their sunset confession, Bucky and Y/n made sure to keep in touch every single day and most days they ended their nights with a video chat – to talk about Ori’s party of course. It did not have anything to do with the fact that they hated being this far apart from each other.

Why anyone would think that is completely absurd if you ask Bucky.

By the day of the party, Y/n is practically vibrating out of her skin from her excitement. She’s naturally excited for Ori to see all the work that was put into the shop– it was a lot of effort on everyone’s part. They moved all the shelves to the outer walls of the shop and filled the middle with every space themed treat she could come up with, Tony had her favorite restaurant cater, floating stars (both lit and glittered), a fake shuttle, and every chair get its own pair of rocket boosters. As excited as she was to see Ori’s reaction, she is just as excited to give that sweet girl a hug and laying eyes on her dad wouldn’t be the worst thing.

She just hopes It’s everything Ori’s has pictured.

“Oh. My. Stars!” Ori squeals and runs full force towards Y/n who turns around just in time to catch the little girl and hugs her as tight as she can without hurting her, “This is already the best party ever! Thank you, Y/n! Thank you!”

Okay, maybe this is a big, big win.

“You’re welcome, sweet girl,” Y/n whispers and kisses her head. “Wanna check it all out?”

Steve smirks and looks over at Bucky as they all slowly make their way into the small bookstore, "Where did she get ‘oh my stars’ from?”

“Y/n says that. I guess she’s picking up a few things,” Bucky says, smiling at Y/n and Ori, eyes sparkling as he watches the two of them moving about the store.

Steve whistles lowly and shakes his head, “Better be careful. You’ve got stars in your eyes, Buck.”

Y/n hoists Ori up on her hip so she can try to touch all the stars hanging from the ceiling.  Ori stretches her arm up high enough to catch two of the gold glittering stars and giggles when Y/n attaches it to her pigtails. Bucky doesn’t think he minds having stars in his eyes as long as they lead him to her.

**> >>>**

To say the party was a huge success would be putting it mildly.

Not that Bucky had any doubts with Y/n planning it. There is no way she would let Ori be disappointed on a typical day, so there is zero chance this was going to be some sloppily thrown together mess. Still, Bucky is blown away by the thought she put into every single detail – even the food.

There are star and mood shaped Rice Crispy Treats, moon cake pops, and star-shaped pizza – that Bucky is sure Tony paid an arm and a leg for. The cake is two-tier covered in tiny stars, fondant planets, a space shuttle, and ‘Orion’ iced on the front to look like a constellation. Bucky’s wanted to get her alone to talk from the moment he arrived, it’s been over a week since he’s laid eyes on her in the flesh, but Ori has held her attention from git-go.

That is until now.

Steve and Sam have Ori playing inside the bright silver shuttle Y/n spent all week crafting from cardboard, paint, tulle, and glitter. Bucky scans the small group of people and spots Y/n leaning against the back wall of books, a huge smile on her face as watches Ori playing. He tucks his hands in his pockets and makes his way over to her, his nerves starting to pick up the closer he gets. Y/n’s gaze was steadfast on Ori, but she looks up the moment he stops in front of her, and everything about her glows– all because of him.

Three or four sentences start and die on his tongue before he finally gives her a lopsided smile and offers a soft but heartfelt compliment, “Not a bad party, Beck.”

“Thanks,” she beams in response. “I had a pretty important little girl to impress.”

“Trust me. You’ve been her favorite for months now, but I think this secured it for the rest of your life,” Bucky says, earnestly but there is something in her eyes he can’t place – something that resembles worry. Genuine happiness quickly overtakes the concern. He grins.

"So Stark did all this?” He asks, leaning against the wall next to her, but his eyes stay on Ori. He doesn’t think he can look at Y/n right now, not when she’s going to talk about how great Tony is.

“You can call him Tony, you know,” she retorts, smiling.

“So Stark did all this?” Bucky repeats, grinning widely.

Y/n rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, still smiling. “Yes. Tony did all the organizing and helped with my apartment. I picked everything out, and he helped me get everything set up so the two of you could be surprised. He’s not that bad.”  

“Never said he was.”

“Why don’t you like him?” Y/n asks, genuinely curious and maybe a little worried she overstepped. “It is because we went on a few dates? Are you upset that he’s dating me?”

“I never said that I didn’t like the two of you together.  I don’t– He’s not right for you. He’s not the one,” Bucky says with such conviction, such certainty it’s as if he’s privy to some secret she doesn’t know – like he has an in with Fate or God or whoever binds soulmates names in the stars.

“Then who is, huh?”Y/n asks, slight teasing in her voice. “Care to share with the class?”     

Bucky locks eyes with her, his mouth dry, and his heart hammering against his chest – it’s pounding so hard he can feel it in his ears. He swallows the lump in his throat and shakes his head, breaking their eye contact.

“Not him, Y/n,” He says, barely above a whisper. “Not him.”

Tony watches as Bucky walks away leaving Y/n confused and slightly flustered. He spent the majority of the party just watching. As far as kids go, Ori is pretty great, and it is fun to watch her roast her dad and uncles, but what is most interesting out of everything, Bucky and Y/n. Every time Y/n is distracted by setting out food or decorations, organizing games, or playing with Ori, Bucky follows her like he’s unable to look away. Anytime Bucky says anything to Y/n, she shines brighter than the pre-light stars hanging from the ceiling.

It doesn’t take a genius to see what’s happening, but he’s known something was up since their first date. The way she says his name was a dead give away and it’s easy to spot once you know the sigsn. Tony knows every sign from personal experience. He never did manage to work up the nerve to say something and probably never will.

If any good is going to come out of his colossal screw-up, this was it. Tony can help keep Y/n from repeating his mistakes.

“Hey,” Y/n leans against the wall next to him and slips her hand into his. “What are you doing hiding over here? Without you, I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this, you should be enjoying all your  hard work.”

“No big deal,’ Tony shrugs, carefree and easy.  “Just made a few calls.”

 _History doesn’t have to repeat itself,_  Tony reminds himself

“So tell me something,” He nods towards Bucky and turns to face her, “when are you going to admit you have feelings for Bucko boy over there?” Y/n chokes, gasping on whatever she is drinking from her cosmic colored paper cup, making Tony grin as he pats her back in the most unhelpful way possible.

“I’m not – I don’t – I’m here with you. I don’t– we are just friends,” Y/n sputters.

“Right. That’s why you both keep stealing glances at each other when you’re not looking? And when he says anything at all to you, your face lights up like you just discovered a new element?  And it doesn’t matter what you say, every time you speak Bucko gets that dumb look on his face like you’re the most the amazing thing he’s ever seen in his life?”

“He doesn’t look at me like that,” she admonishes, quietly, letting her eyes drop to the ground.

“He does, Y/n.”

Tony gives her hand a gently tug coaxing her to look up when she does he tilts his head towards Bucky, and she catches the brunette staring. Even from across the room, she can see his cheeks pink, and he quickly looks down to hide his face, but she can spot that smile from a block away.

“It’s okay, you know? We can still be friends. I mean, the fooling around has been great so if you want to continue that–” Y/n’s head whips back around towards him and playfully punches him in the stomach. Tony groans, fighting off his laughter, “Don’t be an idiot is all I’m saying. You’re going to end up like me and miss out on what’s right in front of you.”

“Pepper?” She asks, her eyes soften, already knowing the answer. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out after all.

“Yeah, Pepper,” he forces a smile, the one he uses for press and interviews she come to learn, and kisses her forehead. “Alright, this is getting gross. I’m feeling sick to my stomach with all this lovey-dovey talk. I want you to know I meant what I said, but…” Tony flashes a genuine grin and wiggles his brows. “if you wanna go back to my place and work out your feelings? All night. I’m here for whatever you need. I can be that friend for you.”

She rolls her eyes and presses a light kiss to his cheek. A loud rueful laugh and a tiny giggle fill the air, and she turns to find the owners, warmth spreading through her chest when she spots Bucky tickling Ori – she knows where she wants to be tonight.

“I think I’m gonna help Bucky get Ori home.”

“Yeah,” Tony smirks. “I thought you would. Just don’t wait to tell him, okay?”

“You tell Pepper first,” Y/n counters, grinning smugly.

“Good God,” Tony groans. “Remind me again why I dated you?”

“Because I’m out of this world!”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

Bucky didn’t have another chance to talk Y/n after their awkward moment, he hasn’t been the best at talking to her lately. It didn’t matter anyway, right after their chat they went straight into cake and gifts, and now Ori is fast asleep in his arms. He doubts he’s going to have a moment with alone with Y/n before she heads home with Tony. Steve is just finishing loading the last of the presents in his car when Bucky spots Y/n walking over with her bag. He frowns as she walks up to him and wonders aloud, “What are you doing? I thought you were going home with Tony.”  

She smiles and shakes her head, wiping a bit of icing off Ori’s cheek once she is within reach. Ori wrinkles her nose and nuzzles her face into Bucky’s shoulder,  “I’m going home with you. If that’s okay. My apartment is still a bit of a mess.”

Not a total lie, not the whole truth either.

“Of course, it’s okay,” Bucky assures her. “Everything alright? I saw your talk before… I’ll kick his ass if I have to. I’ve been waiting for an excuse to kick his ass actually. For years.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be fine.” She replies with amusement and fond exasperation.  “No ass kicking needed. Sometimes your heart does its own thing, and you don’t know where it’s leading you until it’s standing right in front of you.”

“If this is about what I said earlier–”

She presses her fingers to his lips and shakes her head. “It’s not. Well, it is, but it’s not because you said it. You were right, though.”

“I was?” Bucky mumbles around her fingers, making her giggle and causing her to drop her fingers from his lips – much to his displeasure.

“Yeah, you were, Buck.”

**> >>>**

Y/n tucks Ori’s blanket around her and secures her canopy behind her headboard while the little girl gets comfortable. She flicks her nightlight on and sets her stuffed animals around her in bed, intent on heading back downstairs, but a sweet, soft voice stops her, “Y/n?”

“Yeah, starlight?” Y/n answers, already walking back to her bed.

“Can you stay with me for a minute?” Y/n smiles as Ori raises the end of her pink blanket enough for Y/n to climb into bed next to Ori. She immediately wraps herself around Y/n, and Y/n returns the gesture pulling her as close as she can.

“Story?”

“A story?” Y/n repeats. “I don’t think I know any off the top of my head.”

“Make one up?” She mumbles, still half dazed from falling asleep on her dad’s shoulder – sugar crash might have had a hand in that as well. “You own a bookstore. You have to know every story.”

“I guess you are right about that,” Y/n chuckles and closes her eyes, running her fingers through the little girl’s curls as she frantically tries to come up with a story. Then it hits her like a meteor. “Okay. Here we go. It’s a story about–”

“Love?”

“Well, yes – I guess it is.”

Ori smiles and snuggles closer to Y/n, “I like this kind of story.”

“Me too,” Y/n smiles and kisses the top of her head. “ Okay. One day, a young princess brought her daddy, the king, into one of the village shops. A young, peasant girl worked there. The moment the shopkeeper laid eyes on them, she knew her life would never be the same…”

It takes bucky thirty freaking minutes to get all of her gifts inside the house. Tony bought her a mountain of gifts, and he’s pretty sure none are acceptable for an eight-year-old. Combine all of those with all the presents Steve and Nat got her, Ori is going to need a room just for her toys. That, or he’s going to need a second living room because she’s slowly taking over the only one they have.

He sets the last of the gifts down next to the couch and closes the front door. It was oddly quiet for two rowdy rascals. He wanders through the house, softly calling out for Y/n, but there’s no answer. She’s not in the kitchen or living room, and the bathroom downstairs is empty – no sign of the girls on the bottom floor at all. He slowly ascends the stairs and stops when he reaches the doorway of Ori’s bedroom.

“So, that’s where you got to,” Bucky mumbles softly, staring at Y/n fast asleep on the little girl’s bed and Ori snoozing on top of Y/n with her head on Y/n’s chest.

Bucky leans against the door and smiles at the sight before him. He knows he should wake Y/n up, Bucky’s fallen asleep in that bed more times then he can count, and it never ends up well, but he can’t bring himself to ruin this moment. Y/n snuggles Ori, and her head drops onto Ori’s, letting her cheek get lost Ori’s curls. Bucky smiles at the sight. There is a warmness in his heart despite the way his stomach is flipping, and his skin is tingling.

“Shit,” Bucky whispers, softly, careful of the girls sleeping only a few feet away from him. He forces himself to take a deep, stuttering breath, but no matter how much air he gulps into his lungs, it’s not enough. He fumbles as he pulls his phone out of the pocket and shuffles downstairs, calling the only person that can help.

“James?” Nat murmurs softly. “What’s wrong? Is Ori okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. I need to ask you somethin’,” Bucky mutters quietly and peeks back up the stairs to make sure everyone is right where he left them – they are by some small miracle. “What, uh, what do you feel when you look at Clint?”

There is a long pause, and Bucky can hear shuffling, he assumes she is climbing out of bed and walking in another room where she can talk freely– he’s so grateful for that. Clint is a loud mouth, and he can’t keep a secret to save his life.

“Okay,” Nat says, clearly confused. “What?”

Bucky blows out a breath and collapses back onto the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. It shouldn’t be this hard to explain, and yet, here he is, floundering like Steve trying to flirt.

“Okay, so, when Clint is… doing Clint things,” He groans, exasperated and slightly embarrassed. “You know, eating two slices of pizza at once, sleeping on the couch with his mouth open, being a pain in my ass– You look at him when he does all that, what does it feel like? In your chest, I mean.“

“James. What the hell are you talking about?” Nat begs, her voice full of annoyance.

Great, now he’s managed to annoy the only person that can help him. He closes his eyes and sighs.

 _Here’s goes nothing._  

“I’m talking about Y/n. I think, what I feel for her, it’s more than I thought and a hell of a lot more than just friends.”


	12. Sun-covered Comets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday magic is still lingering in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry this took so long but the fluff in this chapter should make up for it. ;-) Send me love because I’m needy, okay?! Plus all your comments make my day. Beta’d by the beautiful and talented @wintersxsoul I love you 3000.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

The silence on the other side of the line was deafening. **  
**

Bucky can feel his heart rate rising as the stillness continues to grow. Of all the things he thought Natasha was going to do ceasing all opinions was not one of them. He thought she was going to scream, shout, or tell him it was about time. He fully expected to be called an idiot at least twice, but there was nothing.

In all the years he’s known Natasha, he’s never known her to keep her opinions to herself when it comes to their friendship. She has no problems telling him when he’s was doing something foolish, and she’s never ceased to give him advice when he’s asked for it. She’s always been there, no matter what he needs or what time of a night Natasha is there to keep him from making a complete fool of himself.

Natasha is finally fed up with his taking care of him. That’s what happened.

Wait a second. 

Did she hang up on him?

Now that was something she has done before. Many times. Only when he’s done or said something so ridiculous she needed a minute to gather her thoughts – she always calls back. Bucky pulls the phone back and spots the seconds slowly ticking by. So she did not hang up.  This is just perfect. He finally did the impossible.

He broke Natasha!

She’s so dumbfounded she can’t speak at all and he can’t stand it. 

“Are you going to say something?” Bucky begs, unable to bear the quiet tension radiating through the phone.

“James, I’ve had suspicions for a while now,” Nat states and Bucky can hear the curl of her lip. He knows the smirk she’s wearing. It’s the ‘I told you so smirk’ and if this weren’t the biggest, scariest most life-changing moment since Ori was born he would be annoyed that Natasha is once again right.

“I’ve just been waiting for you to get a clue.”

_Of course, you have. Always one step ahead of me._

“Well, I’ve got a clue now, and you’re zero help,” Bucky groans and covers his face with the pink sequin pillow Ori picked out when they decided to redecorate last year. He shouldn’t have called. This is all stupid, and whatever he felt is just a weird coincidence. 

“I feel at home,“ Natasha tells him softly.

Bucky’s raging thoughts quiet as he pulls the pillow off his face and slowly sits up, hugging the dawn-tinted pillow to his chest, “You what?”

“You asked what I feel when I look at Clint,” Natasha reminds him gingerly. “I feel at home. There is a sense of calm that comes from being with him, and I never feel quite right when we are apart. There’s a restlessness in my soul and an ache in my heart I can’t soothe; it won’t settle until he’s back by my side.”

A week-old memory echoes in his head,  _No more days like today, Y/n. Pinky promise._

“And, I know, if there ever comes a time when I have to live without him, no hand will ever fit with mine the way Clint’s does.“

Bucky doesn’t respond.

Natasha doesn’t anticipate a response, and even if she did, he wouldn’t have any idea what to say. He quietly leans back on the couch, the phone still pressed to his ear as he tries to imagine what his days would be like if Y/n were no longer apart of them; he can’t. It’s too dark and far too dreary. There is no difference between day and night in this bleak alternate reality he never wants to wake up in.

Bucky has no idea where they are headed, but losing Y/n isn’t a possibility his heart can endure and the one thing he knows for sure; he can’t be just friends anymore. He just needs to find out if Y/n has the same unending night without him.

“Does that help?”

“Yeah,” Bucky clears his throat. “Thanks, Tasha.

“Good and you’re welcome,” her voice has lost the tenderness that is usually reserved for Ori only. “Now, I am going to go back to bed with my husband, and you are going to get some sleep because Ori will be up before eight. Mark my words.”

“But–”

“James, just do what feels right, okay? She’s your friend, and she adores Ori. She’s not going anywhere no matter what happens between the two of you. If you want more from her, then tell her. You don’t have to have it all figured out tonight. Listen to your heart for a change and go with it. I have faith you’ll get it right eventually.”

Bucky doubted it would be that simple. Natasha made it sound as if he could wait till she woke in the morning and ask her out on a date for this weekend. It couldn’t be that simple, nor should it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Y/n or make her one of the girls that are gone the morning after. He needs to be sure of his feelings before he says anything. It is more than just the two of them. He has Ori to think about, and it’s not as if anything has changed.

They are still friends.

Nothing has changed, and nothing has to change unless they want it to.

"Yeah. Okay,” Bucky agrees. “Tash? Can we keep this between us for now? Clint can’t keep a secret for anything and Sam won’t let up… I don’t want Ori to get hurt because I’m trying to figure my shit out.”

“I promise I won’t tell a soul.”

**> >>>**

There is something to be said about people who can just lay their heads on a pillow and pass out without any hesitation or nightmares to follow. Bucky was one of those people, and then Y/n walked into his life. Now his nights are filled with old book pages, blush colored skies and pink lipstick – the one she only wears for special occasions. And nights with him are a special occasion or so the lipstick said.

Doesn’t mean she wants to press those pretty pink lips to his, of course.

Bucky runs a hand down his face and stares up at the ceiling, he can’t sleep. He can’t sleep when she’s several blocks away, and he definitely isn’t going to be able to sleep while she’s within arms reach and utterly unattainable. Bucky tips his head back to get a sense of the time from the shade of blue settling out the front window. He gathers it’s just after six in the morning. Ori would be up any time, and there is no chance he is falling back to sleep.

He drags himself off the couch and returns the blanket over the back of the sofa. There is a hazy memory of pulling the small quilt over him through a fit of restless sleep. Every inch of his body is regretting sleeping on that couch but his back more so than the rest. 

Sometimes he forgets he’s not a young kid anymore.

The climb up the stairs seems to take an exceptionally long time, could be the ache in his back or the fact that he slept roughly five hours on a couch that is too small. It’s neither of those but, it does have to do with the pretty girl sleeping in the bedroom to the left at the top of the stairs. A quick peek on the girls finds them both snuggled together and snoozing soundly, giving him time to change into some of his nicer sweatpants and a halfway decent shirt, brush his teeth and pull the bird’s nest on top of his head into a bun.

Bucky slipped back downstairs carefully avoiding the third step towards the bottom – it squeaks. He’s going to fix that one of these days; when his days off are no longer devoted to making up all the time he loses. In some near future, Bucky hopes there will be less time for work and more time for LEGO’s and tea parties.

For now, the stairs will have to keep their squeak.

The subtle drip of coffee falling into the glass carafe puts an end to the peaceful quiet of the morning and gives the chaos in Bucky’s head something to focus on. It feels like a typical morning. Mrs. Thompson’s Bluejays are sitting on the fence between their yards, Miss. Cotler left her clothes out on the line again, and Mr. Milton from down the block is already digging through everyone’s recycling – the clicking glasses give him away every time.

Everything is just as it always is on the outside of these brick-covered walls. One peek inside and it would be clear nothing about this morning was average.

He knows how it looks. It all looks ordinary. If you don’t see the pretty girl sleeping upstairs; not that this is the first time he’s brought a woman home. They usually sleep in his bed though, Ori doesn’t know they exist, and they almost always leave before breakfast.

There is a flash of worry as that thought rushes over him; a pit in his stomach as he realizes Y/n has yet to spend the night with them. She’s never spent this much with them; waking to the mess their life is and realizing having to deal with someone else’s daughter before eight in the morning isn’t as cute or fun as sitcoms make it out to be. Then again, Y/n isn’t just any woman. 

A telltale creak. Soft feet padding along wood floors. A twinge in his heart.

Bucky knows who it is without looking; he turns around and leans against the counter watching Y/n shuffle towards him.  She’s still in the star covered cotton dress she wore for Ori’s party, her hair is tangled from sleep, and the rosy lipstick had faded, but she sure does look pretty.

“Morning,” She breathes, her voice gentle and kind, like her heart.

“Morning,” Bucky gruffs as he rubs the back of his neck to avoid meeting her eyes. He feels like his heart is there on parade in front of her even though nothing at all has changed from the night before. She doesn’t know that he couldn’t sleep from thoughts of her, or how his heart beats a little faster now that his eyes are on her. She has no idea just how foolishly crazy he is about her, but there is a glimmer in her eyes, and the sunlight is sparkling through the blinds, lighting up the parts of his soul he normally keeps hidden.

And here she is, standing before him and giving him that little smile that lights his heart aflame. 

Y/n walks right by the mess in the living room and hops over all her presents scattered along the floor without a care. None of that matters; she’s said that before. She heads straight for Bucky, right over to where he’s hovering around the coffee pot and hops up onto the counter stealing his cup of coffee without a second thought. This wasn’t the first time she has taken his coffee or plucked a cookie right out of his hand, but this time, when her fingers brushed his heart stuttered and his breath stalled.

Bucky has no idea how she does that; how she can hold his heart just by grazing his fingers.

“I guess I’ll just pour myself another cup,” Bucky says with a light chuckle, ignoring the tingle that is leaving his hand quivering. “Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Tony last night?”

Talk of Tony should put a stop to any trembling, heart or otherwise.  

“Mm, Well,” she clears her throat and leans her head back against the glass cabinet behind her. “I don’t know what happened honestly. I think my heart’s stuck in Brooklyn.”

 _Mine is tied up in Brooklyn and you,_  Bucky thinks, but he doesn’t dare say it out loud.

Y/n leans around him and grabs the white ceramic cup that holds the sugar and adds another spoonful to his– her cup of coffee. She slides it back to its permanent residence with an ease that implies she’s done this every morning for decades. She looks out the back window and sighs contently as Mrs. Thompson’s Bluejays flick to one fence post then another. Bucky thinks he wouldn’t mind doing this every morning.

She looks like she fits, as if she belonged right there on the countertop for early coffee dates, on the couch during movie night and curled up in his bed for however many nights he has left in this life. How he missed the way she ignites his heart, Bucky has no idea.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” His eyes connect with hers, and he grins.

“Nothin’,” Bucky chuckles and shakes his head. He leans forward and wipes a bit foam off her bottom lip with a swipe of his thumb. Y/n tucks her bottom lip between her teeth to hide the evidence and what Bucky is sure is her embarrassment; the look on his eyes leaving her feeling a lot of things but embarrassed isn’t one of them.

“What’s for breakfast?” She asks between sips, forgetting the foam and the spark.

Bucky peers down to her foot resting against the leg of his sweatpants, and the line between friend and something more is blurring. He can’t remember if there has ever been a time when a simple touch threatened to bring him to his knees. There have been plenty of girls, some serious and some not. But this is the first time he’s felt at home with someone that is not his daughter.

Y/n is still waiting on an answer and is starting to look a little worried about his lack of response. Bucky leans his elbows on the counter next to where she is sitting and looks up at her, “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Sweetheart is new, and it has her head spinning.

“Lemon pancakes?” She begs excitedly, leaning into the spin.  

“I did say whatever you want,” Bucky confirms.

So much for an ordinary morning. The morning spins and twists baring a new set of possibilities, a new future that could easily become a reality if they allow it; if they both want it.

“Morning, daddy! Morning, Y/n!” Ori chirps, making both of them jump. Bucky takes several steps back from Y/n, but Ori doesn’t notice a thing; they have been close before after all. None of this is new, and yet it feels, unlike moments they’ve shared.

“Can we have pancakes, please?” Ori asks without missing a beat or spotting the heat burning up the kitchen.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, comet,” Bucky is grabbing the clear jar labeled pancake mix from the cabinet behind Y/n, but his focus is on Ori.  “Y/n wants lemon. You want lemon or chocolate chip?”  

“Lemon!”

Ori is in the fridge in a flash, grabbing everything they need: Eggs, milk, and one lemon. Y/n realizes this isn’t something that happens infrequently. They are a finely tuned pair; chef and sous chef. Ori stands on the other side of Bucky on her bright teal stool, adds the milk, a bit of lemon and cracks the egg just at the right time. They have everything covered, and Y/n begins to feel like she should be doing something to help.

Her grandmother did raise her right.

Y/n rests her chin on Bucky’s shoulder as he whisks the wet and dry ingredients together, turning them into lemon pancake batter and breathes against his ear, "What can I do to help?”

Bucky can feel heat spreading from his cheek down to his chest.  _Nothing has changed,_  he plays on repeat in his head as he turns his head to meet her eyes. When his eyes find their anchor the voice in his head stutters and all he can think about is how pretty her eyes are. His hand slips, the bowl drops to the counter, and the whisk goes tumbling to the floor.

“Uh, daddy are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Ori.”

“You’re acting really weird.”

Bucky sets his daughter with a look; it’s not unkind, but it’s laced with fatherly indignation, and Y/n has to stifle her giggle. As much as Bucky loves his bright-eyed comet, she’s excellent at calling him out when he looks like a dope. Y/n sets her cup down on the counter and hops off, “How about you help me cut up fruit and set the table while dad makes pancakes?”

“Okay! Will you let me cut? Uncle Stevie says I can’t still.”

“Sure, but a duller knife till I see what kind of skills your highness has been trained with. Oh, and no blueberries.” Y/n winks and Ori busts into a fit of embarrassed giggles. The first time they had dinner together, Ori had mentioned roughly… twelve times in the forty-five minutes they were eating, that she was allergic to blueberries. The best part was, they were eating tacos – no blueberries in sight.

Bucky glances over his shoulder and watches between flips. It’s not a sight he’s used to seeing. They stand a few feet behind him, but he can’t make out what they are saying at first. He can make out lots of giggling, both big and little.

Y/n hands Ori a butter knife and lets her cut bananas while she cuts up the strawberries. A smile breaks out on his face when he hears Y/n whisper, “Uncle Stevie says no Cool Whip for breakfast? Only on special occasions, I see. Well, today is a special occasion. Yeah, it’s the day after you were born! That should be celebrated with Cool Whip.”

This all felt… right. The whole morning felt easy and pure. As if this is the way it was every morning; like this is the way it should have been the moment he brought Ori home and every morning since then. Breakfast tomorrow wouldn’t be like this though. Y/n would be back home, and things would go back to him and Ori.

Now that he knows breakfast can be filled with comets and sunshine Bucky doesn’t think he will like pancakes by candlelight; the glow doesn’t compare.

Bucky joins the pair of snickering girls at the table and puts a hefty stack of pancakes in the middle letting both Ori and Y/n grab whatever they want before he even makes a move for three pancakes, plenty of syrup and a good serving of cool whip on his strawberries.

“What do you girls want to do today?”

Y/n watches Bucky and Ori go back and forth about plans for the day. They rattle off ideas back and forth.

Central Park.

Planetarium.

MoMA

Ori really doesn’t like that idea, “You can’t even talk loud in there, daddy.”

“Plus, it’s closed till October,” Y/n adds.

“Okay,” Bucky chuckles. “What did you have in mind, comet?”

She misses what Ori had says because she is staring at the bright smile on Bucky’s face and the little lines that crinkle by his eyes when he really starts to laugh. Y/n watches as they talk to each other, Bucky never talks down to her or does anything to make Ori feel like she’s anything less than spectacular. She likes that; Y/n likes waking up with them. She loves Bucky’s house, the way the stair creeks, the stuffie scattered floor and the smell of coffee mixing with the paint off Ori’s easel.

Every time they let her have a glimpse of their secrets, she falls more in love with their little world.  

“That okay with you? Y/n?”

Y/n blinks and looks between the of them, both clearly pausing for her opinion on a question she never heard.

“I’m sorry. I spaced out. Is what okay with me?”

Bucky grins and steals a strawberry from her plate, “The zoo? Ori wants us all to go. Do you need to be at the shop today?”

“You want me to come?” Y/n asks, disbelief filling the squeak in her voice.

“Of course,” Bucky affirms. “I always want to spend time with you.”

The spinning is back just in time to catch her off guard, but thankfully the chair under will hold her steady. Her heart is quick to remind her that Bucky would never let her fall without rushing to catch her before any harm came to her. The thought centers her enough to allow Y/n to find a smiling blue-eyed beauty beaming up at her.

“Y/n, will you do my hair?”

Little secrets like this she wants to live in.

“Sure thing, starlight. What do you want?”

Ori purses her lips and taps her cheek softly. Once. Twice. Three times. Then like a rocket, “Can you do braided pigtails like you wear sometimes?”

Y/n laughs and nods her head in agreement. “Yeah, I think I can do that. Can I wear them, so we match?”

Ori’s eyes light up, and she nods vigorously.

Bucky leans on his elbows watching the girls laugh and chatter; hair bows and glitter he thinks he heard. There’s not a doubt in his head or his heart. Bucky knows what he wants. He hopes by some miracle he’s done enough good in life to earn the heart of someone like Y/n. 

Judging by the smile on the girl’s faces, there may be a thimble of birthday magic left to make that happen. 


	13. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family zoo date -- Not a date, date. Just a date, between friends, ya know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: FLUFF 
> 
> A/N: Writer’s block is straight from the hands of the devil, but I am making up for it with a soft chapter. It’s seriously the cheesiest of potatoes. Send me love because I’m needy, okay?! Plus all your comments make my day. Thanks to my best girl @teamcap4bucky for helping when my brain broke and @notimetoblog for listening to me whine like a baby the last three weeks and being the best encourager
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

Bucky is in trouble. 

The kind of trouble you can’t ignore, the kind that sticks with you forever and for once in his life, he finally understands why this kind of trouble is so addictive. 

He’s not really sure when it happened. One second everything was fine, it was just him, and his comet and Bucky liked it that way. Then, out of nowhere, this shooting star came blazing into his life and heart before Bucky had any time for wishing. Bucky is so starry-eyed for Y/n he can’t see anyone but her sometimes and the way she talks to Ori? Even if everything else about her was awful and she wasn’t the most amazing woman he’s ever met, that alone would have him falling for her. 

She’s kind, gentle to a fault almost, but she never talks to Ori like she’s stupid simply because she’s a child. She listens, really listens to Ori. Y/n makes sure Ori knows how smart she thinks his little girl is. She hears every single thing Ori says and is just as excited to listen to the story as Ori is to tell it.

And every time Ori calls her name, Y/n lights up as if she can’t believe Ori wants to talk to her. 

That softness she brings to their lives stops and restarts Bucky’s heart time and time again. It’s not the only reason he adores Y/n. She loves Ori with a fierceness that could rival his own affection. Bucky knows without a shadow of a doubt Y/n would give her life to protect Ori. He can see it in the way she watches Ori on the subway, the fervent, protective hold she has on her tiny hand as they walk down the street and the way she faithfully guards every one Ori’s dreams – silly and significant.

Ori could be anything she wants in her eyes and not one of her fantasies sound trivial to Y/n. 

Bucky doesn’t know all Y/n’s been through, but he’s thankful every time Y/n looked to the stars for guidance they led her to them. He’s heard whispers of the men she’s dated from Nat. None were terrible, but they weren’t great either. They didn’t love her the way she deserves, and they often fell short. He wishes he knew who they were so he could thank them. He wants to thank them for being stupid enough to not see the amazing woman they were holding. 

Ori skips along next to Y/n in her glitter tulle skirt, galaxy printed tights and her hair matching Y/n’s braid for braid. When they swung by Y/n’s apartment before the zoo, she made sure to give herself the same braids after she got dressed in a pair of old overalls and those light pink slip on tennis shoes Bucky has recently decided are sexier than any pair heels he’s seen on a woman. 

It could have something to do with who was wearing them, or it could be that he’s so head over heels for Y/n and that every little thing she does gets his heart jumping in ways he didn’t know existed outside of cheesy romantic comedies.  

Bucky watches the matching set of braids work their way through the crowd as he follows close behind, but he’s learned to stay out of their way. The zoo has been quite a learning experience. He’s learned they both make the same high pitched giggle when they are excited about something, both girls would steal any of the animals at the zoo in an attempt to take it home because apparently they don’t get enough love from the zookeepers and should have their own beds. 

He’s also learned both girls have zero patience when it comes to seeing cute animals, they can put down some cotton candy and their favorite pastime is teasing him. 

The teasing has been worth every single moment so far. Bucky’s added roughly sixty or seventy new photos to his phone, and every one of them was Y/n and Ori. He managed to get a video of them jumping up and down in front of the monkey exhibit and took about twenty pictures when Y/n helped lift Ori up so she could see when some inconsiderate giant stepped in front of them. It didn’t last long, and before he knew it, he had a sparkling comet sitting on his shoulders begging to see the goats. 

Bucky’s hand falls to y/n’s lower back without thinking, and he gently guides her around the group of tourists forcing their way to the front.

“Daddy we have to hurry, or we won’t get to feed the goats!”

“Comet, we have plenty of time it’s not even one yet,” Bucky chuckles and leans his head back against Ori’s stomach, letting her little fingers wrap tightly around the fallen strands from his bun. “I’m sorry. She gets a little excited about feeding the goats. One time we stopped to have lunch first and ending up missing their feeding time by seven minutes. I didn’t hear the end of that for a week straight.” 

Y/n tilts her head to the side and furrows her brow, “I don’t know what you’re apologizing for, but you better move your butt, December.  I’m going to be just as upset if we don’t get to feed the goats. I may even cry.” 

“Please don’t cry,” Bucky grimaces, pained just from the idea of having to see her tears, “ I don’t think my heart can handle seeing you cry, sweetheart.”

There’s that sweetheart again. She’s starting to like the way it sounds rolling off his tongue, sweet like honey and as addictive as chocolate. 

“Is that your weakness, Bucky?” 

Bucky smirks and shakes his head, but there’s something in his eyes that says he’s holding back. He glances at Y/n and opens his mouth to spill his secrets but Ori Squeals at first sight of goats and any mysteries Bucky was ready to give up stay hidden away. 

For now, at least. 

**——–**

“Sea lions!” Ori squeals as she rushes forward. 

Y/n slips her hand into Buckys and tugs for him to follow her, excited grin on her face, “It’s sea lions, Buck. The sea lions!” Bucky slowly tightens his fingers around hers and peers down at their hands linked together. 

Perfect fit. 

Who knew something as simple as holding a pretty girl’s hand could make Bucky dizzy? It’s never happened before and regardless of whatever Nat feels for Clint or Steve feels for Sam Bucky never really thought it was something he needed. He told himself over and over again he’s just fine without a hand to hold but as happy as he was before she walked into his life, he was unquestionably wrong.

 _Get a hold of yourself. Y/n’s only holding your hand to get through the crowd,_  the voice in his head was eager to warn him.

They make it up to the glass barrier, but Y/n doesn’t let go of his hand like Bucky thought she would. He glances down at their intertwined fingers, and she’s holding on that much tighter than she was just a moment ago. He gulps and looks back at the sea lions trying and failing to forget about the beautiful woman who is holding more than just his hand in her delicate grasp.

Bucky prays she never wants to let him go.

Y/n scoots closer to Bucky as the crowds file in around them and finds her hovering within his space, still holding his hand, but the other is wrapped protectively around Ori pressing the little girl back against her. 

“I hate big crowds,” Bucky hears her grumble, and he’s not sure if she meant for him to hear it, but now that it’s out there his heart can’t let it go. 

His fingers squeeze around hers as his thumb whispers over the back of her hand. Bucky is itching to wrap his left arm around her as more people surround them. He wants to envelop them both up in his arms to let everyone know they are together, but they aren’t together, and he doubts Y/n would be okay with that sort of display in front of Ori.  Still, he wasn’t going to let her be uncomfortable, not while he could do something to fix it. 

Bucky leans forward and whispers against the shell of her ear, “Don’t worry. I won’t let you get lost.” 

A hint of humor fills Bucky’s words, but even without looking, she knows just how serious he is. She leans back against his chest and taking solace in his warmth. She drags her pinky along his, and the most delicious words hit his ears, “Pinky promise?” 

“Pinky promise, Beck.”  

“Can we get ice cream daddy before we leave? Pretty please?” Ori begs as the crowd surrounding the sea lion exhibit starts to separate, looking up at her dad with what Sam calls ‘the uncle killers,’ her beautiful blue eyes as wide as she can get them and she has her sweetest smile turned up to a thousand watts. 

Y/n turns around and gives him the same wide, pleading eyes but adds a soft pouty lip as she wraps her free hand around his arm. “Yeah, please, Buck. Please?” 

Jesus Christ. 

One look from her and he can’t think let alone breathe. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to stay put when all he wants to do is lean into her and find out just how sweet her kisses taste. 

“Daddy, Please?” 

Y/n chuckles and gives his arm a gentle squeeze, “Yeah, please? I’ll get you your very own cone.” Bucky grins and shakes his head. 

Why did she have to make it so easy to fall for her? 

“What am I going to do with the two of you?” Bucky mutters as he digs around his pocket and pulls about a twenty handing it over to Ori because she likes to pay for things now. “We still get dessert with dinner, right? I was promised burgers and milkshakes this mornin’.” 

“Don’t be silly, daddy.” 

“Yeah, don’t be silly,” Y/n chuckles and slowly lets go of his hand to take Ori’s. They both practically skip over to the ice cream stand, and Bucky can’t take his eyes off them.  

“Looks like you have your hands full,” a gentle feminine voice calls from behind him. 

Bucky turns on his heels to find an elderly woman beaming at him, “I’m sorry, what?” She nods to the girls giggling and squealing loudly and Bucky chuckles, “Oh, right. I guess I do, but I don’t really mind.” 

  
She smiles kindly at warmth gleaming in his eyes and pats his shoulder, “Well, you have a beautiful family.  Make sure you live in the moment. It goes by a lot faster than you think. Before you know it that little one will be all grown up and it will be just the two of you.“ 

Bucky’s smile drops slightly as the woman departs. He hasn’t given that much thought, but she’s right. It won’t be long until Ori is out of the house and living her own, following her own dreams; only Y/n isn’t going to be there by his side. Y/n and Ori walk back, and Y/n holds out a double chocolate cone just for him. 

Then again, she might. 

“That lady just winked at you. What were you talking about?” 

Bucky shrugs and makes a noncommittal noise like he hadn’t heard a word the woman had said to him. The word family shouldn’t be thrown around lightly in front of Y/n or Ori. “Told me to live in the moment or somethin’.” 

Y/n hummed in agreement and leaned forward, taking a big bite of his ice cream, grinning at the look of feigned shock and aggravation on Bucky’s face. 

“What? Just living in the moment, December. Speaking of living in the moment,” Y/n points to the face painting booth and grins at Ori, “What do you think starlight?”

“Yes!” Ori squeals and races towards the booth, double scoop in hand.

Bucky stands back and watches as Ori gets a teal and purple butterfly painted across her face and Y/n, of course, has to get one done with her. What’s a trip to the zoo without some cheetah print facepaint? 

“What do you think?” Y/n asks as she bounces up to him, a bright smile on her face as she tilts her head to let him see the cheetah print on her jaw and her right temple. 

“Beautiful, but that’s got nothing to do with the face paint darlin’,” He reaches out and weaves his fingers through hers, and she grins. 

——–

Y/n didn’t let go of his hand again until they reached the subway. They even held hands all through dinner, much to Ori’s delight. The only reason she let go of his hand at all was so he could hold onto to the pole grip while his other hand was busy holding a sleeping little girl on his shoulder. Even though they were no longer holding hands, Y/n didn’t stray far from his side. She stayed close to the pair, and every so often she would stroke Ori’s cheek or brush her curls out of her eyes and Bucky fell a little deeper with each touch. 

With every step, they made it closer to the bookstore, and the quieter they became. The darkened sign to Y/n’s shop came within view, and Bucky’s heart twists. He doesn’t want to say goodbye yet. He certainly doesn’t her to go upstairs because she doesn’t belong in that tiny, dismal apartment. She belongs back at home with him and Ori. They should be going back to his place together so they can get Ori into bed and spend the rest of the night curled up together in the bed they share every night. 

It was too soon for any of that. Bucky would just have to deal with the fact that in the morning she wouldn’t be there when he woke. 

“I guess I should let you get her home.” Y/n smiles and nods towards his car that was left in front of her shop this morning. “I have a lot of fun today. Thank you for letting me tag along.” 

“Me too,” Bucky watches her picking at her nails and put his large hand over hers and gives them a gentle squeeze. “I have fun every time I’m with you.” 

She beams and brushes Ori’s hair back out of her face to place a kiss to her forehead, “If you can, I would get that washed off her face tonight. Don’t let her sleep with that on. She could break out in a rash from the paint, or it could get on her unicorn. She would be devasted if something happened to Twinkles.”

Y/n looks up to find Bucky watching her with such reverence it made the air around them flickering to life with a heated spark. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Would you want –” Bucky blew out a breath and shook his head. He goes nothing, he thought. 

“Thursday is my day off, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have a movie night with me. I’ll make you dinner. Just you and me…” Bucky’s voice trails off at the end, and if the street had been any busier, she wouldn’t have heard him. 

“Just us?” She clarifies. The last thing she wants to do was to assume this was something it wasn’t, but judging by the nervous flicker in Bucky’s eye, her assumptions weren’t so crazy. 

“Yeah,” Bucky nervously clears his throat and eventually nods placing a hand on Ori’s back to keep her steady, “Ori hasn’t spent the night at Uncle Steve’s in forever, and I thought a night with just us would be fun.” 

“Bucky, I would love to spend time with just you,” Y/n says earnestly and Bucky simpers. She giggles and takes a chance, pressing a barely-there kiss to his cheek. It was so light had Bucky’s eyes been closed he wouldn’t have known it happened, but he’s so glad he didn’t miss it.

It’s already playing on repeat in his head. 

Y/n has to pull her bottom lip between her teeth to stop her grin– it is no help. She skips towards her door and turns back to face him one more time, her fingers dip down to touch her palm and stretching back up in a simple goodbye. 

“Goodnight, Bucky.”

“Night, Y/n,” He grins as he watches her disappear behind the tall black door that leads to her apartment. It takes a few moments before Bucky’s brain can wake his legs up, and he’s able to make it to his car. By the time he gets Ori buckled up, Bucky is already aching to see her again. 

He is so screwed. 

Y/n just made it into her apartment when her phone chimed from her pocket. She pulls it out and grins wildly at the message on the screen.

**December: Thursday is so far away. Can I see you before then?**

“Oh, boy,” She whispers into the empty, quiet of her apartment as she quickly types out her reply. “What are you getting yourself into? You’re in big, big trouble.”  

**Beck: Tomorrow? I’ll bring you lunch.**


	14. Cassiopeia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Y/n spill the beans to their friends about their not-date and, Ori asks her for a very special book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Usual Astrophile fluff with a pinch of... angst? I don’t know. I don’t consider it angst.
> 
> A/N: I say this every series but TRUST ME. The bracelet mentioned is found here. It always works out doesn’t loves? Send me love because I’m needy, okay?? Plus my heart explodes with love from every one of your comments. 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

Bucky hasn't woken up late because he spent all night on the phone with a girl since he was in high school but here he is, rushing around because he slept through his alarm after staying up till three in the morning talking to Y/n. She was good at doing that to him, making him forget everything but her and Ori. Bucky grins to himself as he thinks about her sleepy voice early this morning as he cuts Ori’s peanut butter and jelly into a star.

> _“Y/n, we should probably hang up. You’re drifting off, babydoll.”_
> 
> _“I d-don’t need sleep. I’m fine. Did I tell you that Cassiopeia is my favorite constellation?” She slurred from sleep, her eyes closed and barely able to hold her phone up._
> 
> _Bucky chuckled as he watched her breathing start to even out through the small screen on his phone, “Yeah, you did. Go to bed, Beck. I’ll call you after my shift.”_
> 
> _“Pinky promise?” She whispered, eyes remained closed but she was smiling._
> 
> _“Pinky promise, sweetheart.”_

Bucky’s never been what he would consider lucky. Yeah, he’s had a few wins over the years. Some big and some small. His most significant being his baby girl and he wouldn’t trade Ori for all the good fortune in the world. But he’s never been one of those guys that just fell into the good stuff. He’s never stumbled into a new job because he was in the right place at the right time or happened to work with the love of his life. Bucky’s never been the guy that won the big-ticket raffle. He’s never had a straight flush in his hands on poker night. 

Then Y/n walked into his life with stardust sprinkled book pages, lemon pancakes and a heart that could start a raging fire if he let it. Something changed in his destiny the day he met her. It was a soft, simple sort of change. One you miss if you blink too many times. It wasn’t some big moment that led them here. She didn’t do anything that could be written in the lines of a song or played on screen for thousands to see. Their late-night talks would never be recited by others in sweetheart whispers, but he would take their story over any sonnet or ballad. 

It's funny how it all happened. Bucky is the same man he was when they met, but there’s something about having her hand weaved in his that makes him feel like he can be a better man; for her and Ori. His fall was simple, really. So simple, he never noticed she was taking little pieces of him every time she said his name, every time she read to Ori or made his girl smile. It was just books and giggles and pancakes, and then, it wasn’t. In the blink of an eye, every laugh made him lighter, every phone call took another piece of his heart, and every touch changed the way he pictured his future. 

Bucky never planned to fall for her. He had no plans to fall in love and never thought luck would be on his side when he did, but his heart left his chest months ago without notice, and it's been resting comfortably next to hers. 

And he never  _ever_  wants it back. 

Ori skips into the kitchen bringing Bucky back to the frenzied reality of his morning. His daydreams were much more beautiful to live in, but they were late, and if he didn’t hurry along, he would never get to work. Ori climbs up onto her designated stool. Even she could tell they were late. Super, duper late as Y/n would say. Y/n doesn’t spend the mornings with them (with a birthday exception), but if she did, that’s what she would call their morning. 

She sends Bucky a quick ‘morning daddy,’ and grabs her fork, but her smile slowly fades as she looks down at her plate. This isn’t her usual breakfast. Ori knew something was off when she woke up this morning, but this? This is… this is… totally awful! 

"Eggs, daddy? They are bad luck!"    

Bucky groans and looks at the near-empty pancake container. He forgot about that,  _eggs always mean a bad day._  His eyes travel to the clock above the stove, he just doesn't have the time today. They are already an hour behind, and that meant he had to check Ori into the front office, making him even later for his shift. He walks over to his scowling daughter and presses a kiss to her forehead in an attempt to soothe the angry wrinkles set there.

"Comet, baby, they are just eggs. I need you to eat, yeah? I'm running really behind today, but I promise I'll pick up stuff for pancakes after my shift." 

Ori sinks down in her seat and pushes the eggs around her plate. "Okay, but today is gonna be a bad day," she grumbles sourly.

\---------- 

What was it about working in an Elementary school front office that made people think they knew everything about everybody? Bucky has been in that front office over fifty times since Ori started kindergarten, and the lady at the front desk still acted like she didn’t remember him. He’s had to introduce himself to her every single time he comes into the front off. How many little girls are named Orion in that school that she can’t remember his name? 

Thanks to Ms.Forgetful, he was an extra twenty minutes late, and Steve gave him  _the look_. Bucky hates that look. As if Steve has never been late before? Bucky recalls a time when he was strolling in late nearly every day with a dumb grin on his face and a smirking Sam following close behind. 

At least it turned out to be a slow day, and nothing was burning down. 

"Hey, so, uh," Bucky props his feet up on the chair in front of him and tosses his piece of bread onto his plate. "Can you guys keep Ori this Thursday? I'd ask Nat but thought you two could use the practice." 

Steve rolls his eyes, "I don't think watching my eight-year-old niece will be practice for when we adopt a baby boy, but you should know that you don't have to ask. We love having Ori over." 

"Why we gotta watch her?" Sam asks, a sneer on his face as he nudged the brunettes boots with his own from across the table. "Sam…" Steve sighs. 

"I'm just askin' is all! You got a date or just need a night off?" 

Bucky's gaze flicks back and forth between the two men, and he finally deflates with a massive sigh. "I asked Y/n to come over, and I'm cooking her dinner. It’s not a big deal so let's not make it a big deal,” He adds the last bit as his eyes land on Sam. 

"No big deal?" Sam screeches as he flies out of his chair towards Bucky. "This is huge, man! It's taken you long enough to ask her out on a date. You've been talking for what six months now?" 

"Four and a half," Bucky is quick to correct. 

Sam’s grin widens because of course, Bucky knows precisely how long they have been talking. Sam wouldn’t doubt he has it down to the minute. "Yeah. Right. Four and  _a half_  months. I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives waiting for you to get a damn clue, but you finally got your head on straight and told her how you feel!” 

Bucky clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably in his chair making Sam’s grin fall, “Oh, for Christ--” Sam groans with a shake of his head, “You didn’t tell you how you feel did you?”

"There’s nothing to say. I don’t-- we are still --” Bucky blows out a breath and sits up bolt straight. “It's not a date, okay? I didn't say the words date when I asked her to come over. She probably doesn't even think it's a date. We have done movie night plenty of times before and its never been a date.”

"What did you say?" Steve prods before Sam has a chance to speak up. Bucky gives a slight shrug and meets his eye over the table, "I asked if she wanted to come over to watch a movie. I told her I could make dinner and that it would be just the two of us." 

"That's a date!" Sam shouts excitedly.  

Steve dips his head to the side and smiles, "Sorry, Buck. I have to agree with my better half on this one. Sounds like you asked her on a date."  

Bucky opens his mouth to argue, but their zone lit up a call, and there was no time to yell at his dumb friends, they had work to handle. Even if they didn’t, Bucky had no idea what he was going to say because hell if his heart wasn’t praying it was a date. 

\---------- 

"Hey, there, librarian.”

Y/n wrinkles her nose at the nickname as Nat walks into her office. She hasn’t seen Nat since Ori’s birthday party. A twinge of guilt creeps up her chest because Nat no doubt knows Y/n and Tony broke up, and she didn’t hear it from Y/n. Not that she has to tell Nat everything. Still made her feel guilty. She slowly sits up and peeks out the large window in her office to find a head of bouncing curls bobbing through the children's section. 

Good. That would give the adults a minute to talk.

"I'm not a librarian. I own a bookstore. There is a difference." 

"Is there?" Nat asks and leans against the edge of her desk, chuckling at the look of annoyance on her friend's face and the serious tone in her voice when she replies, "Yes, I don’t have a degree in library sciences, and I don’t work in a library. I sell books-- you're teasing me, aren't you?" 

"A little bit,” Nat confesses. “So, what's new with you? Skip the Tony part. I heard that news from a chatty blonde and his husband.”  

"Um, well…” Y/n’s eyes dart back out to the main floor. She wanted to make sure Ori was not within earshot when they spoke about this new development. “I think Bucky asked me out on a date but now that I’ve had time to think about it I feel like it’s unlikely it’s actually a date.” 

Nat snorts and crosses her arms over her chest, "It's very likely it’s a date, but why do you say that?" 

"It's a movie at his place, and he offered to cook, and Ori is spending the night at Steve's. I don't know. It's probably just a friend things. How many times have we done a movie night since we met and it was never anything more?" 

Nat was quick to refute every flimsy reason she just put forth, "How many times did he cook you dinner on these movie nights and when has Ori not been at the house?" 

"Never," she squeaks. 

"It's a date,” Nat confirms with a smug grin as hops up onto her desk. She spots something interesting resting on the corner by the picture Ori drew for her. She leans over and grabs before Y/n can stash it away. It’s two bracelets, thin black leather cord with a small silver star in the middle attached to brown paper. She reads the label and grins. 

It was one of those wishing bracelets. 

_Pinky Promise_

_I promise to wear this, so I never forget how lucky I am to have you._

_Close your eyes and make a wish, tie this bracelet to your wrist. When the bracelet falls off the wish you made will come true._

“Did Bucky give this to you?” 

Y/n leans back in her chair and shakes her head, “Um, not exactly. I bought that. As a gift. For Bucky. I thought -- Well, we say pinky promise to each other. Did you know that? Anyway, we do, and when I saw it, I thought of him. It’s kind of our thing, and well, it had a star. I doubt he’s going to wear it, but yeah, it’s for him.”

Nat hands it back over to Y/n who clutches it to her chest. “It’s cute, and Bucky would definitely wear it for you. It’s pretty clear he would do just about anything for you.” Y/n tightens her hand around the bracelets and ducks her head to hide her smile from Nat, but the red-head caught it. 

She will let it go this once.

“Y/n?” Ori asks from the doorway, nervously tugging at her braids. “I can’t find a book I want.” Y/n chuckles and slowly stands up not before putting her trinkets back in their rightful place by Ori’s drawing. She holds her hand out to take the little girl’s and follows her out onto the main floor. 

“What are you looking for?” Y/n ponders aloud, trying to mask the confusion in her voice as Ori leads her away from the children's books. 

"Um, do you have any books about love?" 

Y/n grins and drops to her knees in front of Ori pulling the little girl to a stop, "Why? Are you in love, my starlight?" 

Ori doesn't smile like she usually would, she simply shakes her head and whispers,  "It's for daddy. He needs help. He's good at loving me, but I don't think he knows how to say when he’s in love.” 

It felt like someone had reached into Y/n's chest and ripped her heart out. Bucky is in love with someone else? She can’t breathe. He’s been dating someone this entire time, and she didn’t even know. It looks like she was right. Thursday night isn’t a date and Nat is wrong; for once in her life. 

But why did it have to be this she was wrong about?

“Are you okay, Y/n?” Ori whispers watching her carefully. 

She focuses back on Ori and forces a smile the young girl would believe, “Yeah, starlight. I’m okay. Um, I’m not sure I have any books like that here, but I will keep an eye out and maybe order some, okay?” 

Ori nods and wraps her arms around her neck in a tight hug, “I hope he says something soon. We don’t wanna wait forever, right?” Y/n swallows the lump in her throat and wraps her arms around Ori, “Right, starlight. We don’t wanna wait forever.” 

\---------- 

The call wasn’t anything too serious. A car accident and only one of the drivers were hurt. There were small cuts, a few scrapes, and bruises, but everyone made it out okay. No jaws of life were needed, and everyone was making it home to their loved ones tonight. All in all, it was a good call in Bucky’s book. 

It did push Bucky thirty minutes past the end of his shift though. Apparently being late was the theme of the day. Now he was scrambling to get his gear put up, and get his bag together. He was itching to see his bright-eyed comet, and he might have a call or two to make. 

"There a reason you're trying to rush out of here?” Sam teases with a soft chuckle. “Got a pretty girl waiting for you or something.”

Bucky wants to be mad. He really does. He wants to tell Sam to fuck off because he doesn’t know what he is talking about. Things between him and Y/n aren’t like that, and he can shut his mouth, but Bucky can’t. He can’t bring himself to feel anything close to that thanks to the way his heart is beating. It’s about ready to crack his ribs with the way it’s thumping against his chest. All he can do is grin because, yeah, he’s got a pretty girl with a kind heart waiting for him to call and Bucky's never wanted to see her face as badly as he does right now. 

His phone chimes. A message from Y/n, as if she knows he’s slowly fading away from the distress of not seeing her since last night; he misses her that much. 

But the message is not what he expects. 

**Beck: Hey, I can’t make this Thursday. Something came up.  I’m really, really sorry. Maybe we can reschedule?**

Bucky’s heart slows as he reads the words over again. One more time just to make sure he’s reading it right. His world darkened; suddenly lemon seemed to be too sour, and those starry book pages were too tattered to read. He tosses his phone in his bag and slams his locker shut, silencing the soft murmurs stirring around him. 

 “Don’t worry about Thursday, Sam. Something came up." Sam watches Bucky stalk to his car and looks back at Steve. He’s never seen that look on Bucky’s face before, absolute disappointment. 

Bucky should have known better than to think-- None of it mattered anyway. It wasn’t a date. It was a chance to see if she really felt something more, but if she realized she didn’t, it was better Thursday night didn’t happen. Besides, they were just friends and friends cancel sometimes. He wasn’t mad at her. Just... disappointed he wouldn’t get to see. It’s no big deal though. Something could have come up. She doesn’t tell him everything. 

They are friends. Just… friends. 

After all, Bucky has never been one to just fall into the good stuff.  


	15. Aquila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch dates and science fairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: It’s kind of a sad chapter which is so unusual for Astrophile and I feel bad about it, okay??? Ends happily, though. Or the promise of happiness. 
> 
> A/N: That much closer to the end lovelies. 4 more chapters to go! Send me love because I’m needy, okay?? Plus my heart explodes with love from every one of your comments. 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

Y/n has been in a funk since  _that_  day. 

That terrible, awful day she never wants to speak about. The day she realized Bucky really was just her friend and all the handholding at the zoo was merely friendly, and the flirting was only playful banter she mistakenly took for flirty teasing. She’s aware how laughable the thought of forgetting the entire day is and just how foolish it was for her to think they were anything other than friends.  It’s not as if he has changed the way he has treated her; his actions towards her have stayed the same since they met. Maybe he’s a little more comfortable and a bit more sure of himself around her, but nothing has changed between them. 

In the four months, two week and five days they have known each other, nothing has changed to make her think that his heart was longing for hers the way her heart wanted to belong to his.  

Though she supposes, the more significant issue, Bucky’s been dating someone else and never bothered to mention the woman to Y/n.  She thought they were closer than that. She believed he would at least subtly drop a hint that he had started talking to another woman. All those nights they spent talking on the phone he never once brought it up and now grabbing his hand the way she did felt incredibly inappropriate. But she could have sworn that night on the phone when she was drifting off he called her babydoll. It must have been the sleepy twilight playing tricks on her. 

Nat told her as much. She said her there was no way Bucky was seeing someone else and she didn’t know about it, more importantly, there was no way he was seeing someone and let her into Ori’s life. Someone was playing a trick on her. Nat told her,  _you’re the only woman he would allow in Ori’s life like that. He keeps his dating life separate from her._ It was nice to hear, but it didn’t mean all that much in the end. Ori was the brightest little girl Y/n has ever met; she wouldn’t put it past her to have figured it out regardless of Bucky’s intentions. 

“Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Barnes?” Tony asks as his arm drops behind her on the back of the dark blue couch in her office. After having refused to meet Tony for lunch for the third time this week, he came by with tacos from her favorite place and flipped the open sign to closed. After he purchased the books of all her customers that were currently waiting and politely asked them all to leave. 

And added on their way out, _the owner is actually very nice, and I promise not to kick you out when you come back, and you all better come back_. 

 Y/n narrows her eyes in suspicion as his question tumbles around her head. Tony shouldn’t know anything happened between her and Bucky. The only person she mentioned it to was Nat so Tony shouldn’t be giving her that know-it-all smirk right now. Tony sighs through her silence and points to her calendar on the wall behind them.

“You erased  _movie night with Bucky_  from Thursday. We’ve been talking for three hours now, and your phone hasn’t gone off once. He called you more when we were dating. So what happened?” 

Her eyes lingered on the faded pencil, and little pieces of pink rubbed off eraser; she learned long ago to never write anything down in permanent ink.

Long ago, when the books she read still had pictures on every page, and she was just beginning to learn of the stars, black ink and curly script taught her nothing should be written in ink. It was a conference. Just a simple lecture. It was only supposed to be four days, and then they would be home. Her parents had promised five years old her they would be back in four short days, but they never made it to the conference, and they never came home. 

And the ink on the calendar in the kitchen wouldn’t come off no matter how hard she tried. It’s been pencil from that moment on.

“I don’t know,” Y/n pushes her plate away from her and leans in to Tony’s side. She couldn’t force herself to eat another bite. She doesn’t have the stomach to eat a plate full of tacos right now no matter where they are from. “I thought maybe…” Y/n let her voice trail off and the conversation still, she didn’t want to admit what she thought.   

“You thought what?” Tony urges, bumping their knees to together in an encouraging nudge. She looks up from where she’s leaning on him and gives a small shrug, “I thought maybe he was asking me out on a date, so I was excited. It was dumb.” 

Tony shakes his head and presses a kiss to her forehead, “I’ll tell you one thing, the two of you are made for each other, you know that?” She slowly sits up and pulls her legs under her, “What does that mean?“ 

He chuckles and pulls her plate towards him, stealing a bite of one of her untouched tacos as he casually suggests, "Bring him to my wedding." 

Y/n blinks and blinks again. She clearly didn’t hear that right. She shakes the fog away and swiftly drags the plate away from him, "I’m sorry you’re what?"  Tony reaches for the dish, but she deliberately keeps it just out of his reach. Tony huffs in defeat and abandons the tacos. 

"Did I not mention I told Pepper…” He smirks, “Well, I actually blurted it out in an argument, but I told her that I might be absolutely, unequivocally, in love with her, at least I think so. Never been in love with anyone but her so I don’t have a lot to compare it to and for some reason I can’t figure out she said she loved me too. Happy? Can I have the tacos now?” 

She snorts and passes the plate back over so it’s within his reach once again. It did seem a little fast, but it’s not like Tony cares what other people think. "And that means getting married right away? You don’t want to just date and see where it goes?” 

Tony sets her plate back on the table and wraps both of her hands in his, "Y/n, I’ve loved her for half my life. When you waited as long as I have, you really don’t want to wait anymore. Though Pepper does want to wait. A year. She’s actually in charge. I pretend it’s me. Don’t tell anyone I said that. She settled on next July.  Bring Barnes with you and maybe by the end of the night, one of you will finally admit how you feel.” 

Y/n couldn’t help but smile at how giddy Tony sounded. Perhaps waiting wasn’t the right choice every time. She has always waited until she was one hundred percent sure the decision she was making was the right choice, ensuring she wasn’t making any mistakes, double-checking, and triple-checking. Maybe she waited too long and checked those little boxes too many times. She should have said something the moment she knew she felt something for Bucky. On the balcony with the peach-colored sky in front of her and delicate whispers in her ear, pinky promises weren’t the only thing exchanged that night. 

There was no point in dwelling on all that now. 

"I’ll be there. Not sure if Bucky will come with me. Things are weird now. I tried to talk to him, but I felt funny knowing he has someone else. Plus, his girlfriend might not like the idea of him going to someone’s wedding as my date, Tony.” Tony furrows his brows and shakes his head, a look of thorough disbelief written on his face.

“Good grief,” Tony sighs. “Just ask him, will you? He will go if you ask him. I don’t think anyone could keep him from being your date and I am pretty sure this fake girlfriend you’re talking about doesn’t stand a chance next to you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and I’m never wrong. It’s a curse really.” 

Fake girlfriend? Yeah, okay. Y/n wants to tell Tony he is about to be wrong for the first time in his life. He didn’t see the look on Ori’s face when she asked for that book. Whoever the woman is, she’s important to Bucky and to Ori. Just because he has a girlfriend, doesn’t mean they can’t be friends though. They were friends when she dated Tony, so why should this be any different? Bucky held her heart then too, she couldn’t see it at the time.  

If Y/n asked him to go to Tony’s wedding as a friend it didn’t have to mean more than that. Friends do favors for friends all the time, and this was just that. A simple favor because it could never be more than that. They would probably never be more than friends, and she would have to be okay with that. She drops her head back onto the headrest of the couch in her office and spots the clouds through her small window.  She can’t help but wonder what Bucky is doing right now. 

 ———-

“You grumpy because she canceled on you?” 

Bucky sighed and tipped his head back on the deck chair and looked up at the clouds. Too early for stars, but he wonders where Y/n is and if she’s looking up at the same clouds. Was he grumpy because Y/n canceled on him? Sam usually didn’t ask questions he doesn’t already know the answer to, but Bucky isn’t so sure he knows the answer to this question. No. No, he’s not– Okay, maybe a little. In truth, he just misses her. He misses talking to her until she falls asleep and their video chats and her laugh and lemon pancakes. 

Yeah, they still talk every day, but it’s different, strange. She’s distant and off, and he doesn’t know how to fix it. So if he is grumpy at all, which he isn’t, that’s why. He doesn’t know how to get them back, and he has no idea how to fix this.

“Nope,” Bucky finally answered, faint but curt. 

“Man… you’re in love with her. Can we just cut the crap and figure out where you went wrong so we can make a plan to fix whatever you did,” Steve nudges Sam’s arm and shakes his head, silently telling him to go easy on the teasing. He’s known Bucky his entire life, and he’s never once seen him this tore up because of a woman he likes. 

“No, I’m not,” Bucky counters.  “Besides, even if I was, I don’t want to bring some woman into Ori’s life just so she can bolt on her.” 

Steve puts a hand on Sam’s shoulder to stop him, but Sam shrugs it off, “First of all,  she is not just some woman. You’re upset and hurting so you’re saying some dumb shit right now. I’ll let it slide. Second, Y/n didn’t bolt on Ori. She’s still spending time with her. You just said Nat took her to the bookstore yesterday. Y/n is spending just as much time with Ori as she was before, and peanut has no idea what’s going on. You’re just mad she’s not spending time with  _you._ ”

He has nothing to say because Sam is right. He’s jealous and sad and misses her more than he wants to admit to anyone – himself included. If he doesn’t admit it, if he doesn’t say it out loud then it’s not real, and he still has time; there’s still the illusion he has time with her. 

“Have you tried talking to her and asking what happened?” Steve asks, much gentler, approaching Bucky like he was wounded animal ready to take off at the slightest sign of trouble. 

“Yeah, I text her. ‘Bout twenty times, and her replies are weird and stiff. You think I just stopped talking to her completely? I tried, okay?”

Sam rolls his eyes and grumbles under his breath, “For the love of…” He sits up and meets Bucky’s eyes, “Have you talked to her in person? Spelled it all out clearly?  Because I swear the two of you need it in a flashing neon sign written out plainly for you both to see.” 

Bucky shifts in his chair and looks down at the empty bottle of water in his hand. Of course, Bucky has thought about driving to the bookstore. He thought about asking her if he did something, or said something to make her drop their night together. He’s thought about it at least a hundred times since she canceled and every time he’s made it to the front door and stop himself because if he went there only to have her tell him to leave he doesn’t know if his heart could take it. 

“She canceled our date,” Bucky is quick to remind them. “I’m not going to just show up at her bookstore and be a creep when she obviously doesn’t want to be alone with me.” 

 “Your what?” Sam asks, a bit too eager. “She canceled your what?” Bucky looks up to find Sam and Steve grinning at him and being set on fire would be a less painful death than this. He chucks his empty bottle of water at the couple who separate long enough to avoid the harmless plastic.

“Shut up. I hate you both,” Bucky stands up checking his phone before slipping it back into his pocket. No new messages. No missed calls. No replies. Not that he expected any. “Alright,” He cleared his throat of any lingering emotions. “Ori has that science fair tonight. She’s presenting her fireworks in a jar so I’ll catch you jerks later.” 

“You bringing Ori by after her thing tonight? Just because you’re missing out on your date doesn’t mean we shouldn’t get to see our niece!” Sam shouts after him. Bucky doesn’t bother turning around simply raises his hand and lets it drop back by his side.

“Yeah, Yeah. Be here around eight.”

Because a night alone was just what Bucky was hoping for. 

——–

Bucky stood next to Ori’s table, letting her set it up for the judges. He was helping until about ten minutes when he was told by a certain curly-haired little girl that he was, truthfully, doing it all wrong and he should wait there to make sure everyone gets to the table. He has no idea what she is talking about. He thought he put the poster board in the right spot and he’s the only one coming, so Bucky’s not entirely sure who he is supposed to help get to the table. 

Probably best he doesn’t ask, she gets her stress management from her Uncle Steve.

He spins around to check out their competition while Ori works, and there are a few pretty impressive displays. There are several experiments with bubblegum and another with gummy bears and one that had Bucky a little worried about that first place ribbon – a freaking robot. What kid builds a robot? If Bucky didn’t know better, he would assume he was Tony’s kid. He couldn’t tell for sure from across the auditorium, but Bucky was almost certain the kid was in the high school division. 

Now, Bucky isn’t proud of this, but for a brief moment, he thought about taking Natasha up on her offer to make sure Ori wins. He wasn’t sure what that would entail but knowing Natasha someone’s pigtails would be clipped by the end of the night. The idea of his bright-eyed girl leaving in tears had his hackles raised, but that wouldn’t be the best way to teach Ori about the real world, losing and earning your wins– Or that’s what Steve said anyway. 

“Daddy!” Ori squealed. “She’s here! She’s here!”

Bucky frowns as Ori rushes by him heading for the front doors of the auditorium. Who the hell is Ori talking about? Bucky turns around in time to see Y/n hugging Ori against her, beaming like she does anytime she sees Ori. Y/n let Ori takes her hand and leads her through the crowd, heading right for him. She looks anxious, maybe, or it could be the crowds. Y/n doesn’t like big crowds. Bucky’s not sure if he’s the reason behind her nerves, but she definitely looks nervous and so damn beautiful. 

Y/n stops in front of him letting Ori run back off to her booth, leaving the two alone for the first time in far, far too long. Bucky catches a whiff of her lemon lotion, and that almond body spray she uses and his heart stuttered back to life as if he hasn’t lived the last few days without a single beat. 

“Hey, December.”

Bucky grins for the first time in five days.

“Hey, Beck.”


	16. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science fairs, miscommunications and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: BACK TO THE FLUFF!!!!! Still a little sad at the start just as a heads up. 
> 
> A/N: Don't get too excited by the summary It's not the kind of kissing you're thinking. Two chapters to go! This was originally going to split up into two chapters but I didn't want to drag it out any longer. After stressing over it for days, literally, I decided to combine them. I hate that took so long but I really struggled to like this chapter. If you want a little tune to listen to while you're reading, Kiss me Drew Jacobs (Acoustic version). It may make an appearance in the chapter. Send me love because I'm needy.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

There was a clumsy, inelegance to the tightness floating in the afternoon air now that they were alone without an eight-year-old bumper to spare them from humiliation. Strangers on the subway have looked more comfortable than do at this moment. The side glances, nervous fidgeting, and tension turned Bucky’s smile into a deep pout. A bystander catching sight of this floundering rendezvous would be unable to watch for long, they would find themselves turning their head to hide from second-hand embarrassment. 

He couldn’t blame them if they did. This isn’t how he saw this going. 

Bucky’s not sure what it’s going to take to fix this disaster, and if he had any sense at all, he would move on and pretend none of this ever happened. They could simply chalk it up to a missed connection and let it be one of those what could have been moments. He could go back to the way things were before if he really had to. He could find plenty of things to fill his days, but when it’s late at night and stillness envelopes him, he doesn’t know how to think of anything but her. 

Because that's just it, he doesn’t want to go back to a time before her. 

He honestly has no idea what the hell he’s doing when it comes to loving her. Bucky has never felt this confused, this unsure of himself. The only time he’s ever come close to being this lost over a pretty girl, he was a young boy and didn’t understand the difference between lust and love. This is nothing like that, she’s not some pretty girl he has a crush on and he’s terrified he’s going to wreck this to the point it’s unfixable, but he has to do something, anything because he can’t take the strain between them a second longer.

“I haven’t seen you in a while…” Y/n nods, feeling guilt swimming up to her throat at the palpable nervousness in his voice. Her words crack and splinter from the weight of her own nerves, “I-I’ve been busy. I’m sorry I haven’t had time for another movie night. Ori said you guys watched a good one though?”

Bucky nods and tucks his hands in his front pockets rocking back on his heels, “Yeah, yeah we did. We watched Mary Poppins. She really liked it.” 

“What about you? Did you like it?” 

He winces internally. This is so awkward. They have been reduced to idle chit chat? The same terrible small talk he has to make with parents he doesn’t want to be around? They’ve always… fit together. Perfectly, really. But this? This is painful and unfamiliar. She’s acting as if she can’t be herself around him-- that stings. It’s as if he’s some random person she barely knows and not the owner of the heart she’s still holding. 

Bucky hates it. 

“Yeah, uh, it was good, but I would have liked it a lot more if you were there,” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he wants to smack his head against the wall -- that was so stupid. He can’t make an awkward situation any more embarrassing if he tried. He takes a gamble and gazes at her, but she doesn’t look upset or uncomfortable like he expects. 

She’s wearing the smile that restarts his heart time and time again, but her eyes glisten with something he can’t place, and she’s shifting her attention away from him before he can ask her. They stand in a stony silence as the judges approach Ori’s table and watch as she presents her fireworks in a jar. Ori explains every step of her process in great detail for an eight-year-old; she demonstrates how she added the oil and food coloring to the water and the different utensils she used to make the various types of fireworks. 

The whole presentation takes roughly five minutes, and Ori looks at Y/n and Bucky as soon as she finishes, she beams brightly as the judges mumble about something about points for creativity. Bucky sneaks a peek over at Y/n, and she’s grinning as wide as can be and giving Ori a wink, mouthing what a great job Ori had and how proud she was of her. 

So it is him. 

He’s the reason. He did something-- or he said something, either way, this is all on him. 

“Are you mad at me or somethin’? Because I don’t know, Y/n. Things have been… off." Bucky knows this isn’t the place to have this conversation. The last thing he wants to do is to talk about this in front of a little boy and his Skittles experiment. Especially since the kid seems far too interested in what Bucky is saying. After tonight, he’s not sure when he will see her again.

It had to be now. 

Y/n jerks around to look at Bucky, “What? No! I just –-I don’t want to get in your way or anything. If you’re bringing another woman home or trying to date someone, I don’t want them to think you, and I are a couple. I don’t want to cause problems for any of your relationships.” 

Bucky can feel his chest tighten with each word, and he has to look away because it hurts far too badly. He can’t bear to look at her while his heart is splitting in his chest. His eyes fall back on the robot kid in the far corner, who is moving his hands frantically in the air as he explains his project to the judges-- Maybe the kid is Tony’s. The distraction only lasts a moment. Man, was he dense thinking she could ever see him as something more than whatever the hell they are right now.

“Right,” Bucky ultimately bites out. “Because all we could ever be is just friends.” 

Y/n swallows the lump in her throat and stammers in a shaky whisper, “O-of course. Just friends.” 

Bucky is really starting to dislike the phrase  _just friends._

As it turns out, all the kids are winners, and the announcement comes just in time to save Bucky from another moment heartbreak and humiliation -- he is running out of time, fast. Even though everyone got the same dark blue participation ribbon, Ori did win an extra award he won, and he’s telling everyone he knows his kid got first place in the science fair. If only one of them could get what they wanted tonight, he would rather it be Ori. 

How could he not with that adorable excited grin squishing her chubby cheeks?

“Daddy! Y/n! Come take a picture with me! Please, oh, please!”

“Of course, starlight.” 

“Anything for you comet.”

No matter what is going on between them, they would do anything for Ori, and that includes standing together for a potentially painfully awkward photograph to make her happy. Bucky’s hand falls to Y/n’s lower back unthinkingly, as they push through the group Bucky keeps closeby knowing her distaste for large, suffocating crowds and she revels in his warmth until they reach Ori’s table and they are forced to part to take their places behind Ori. 

Y/n chews her bottom lip and chances a glimpse at Bucky who is already watching her. The soft smile he gives her makes her heart flutter and provides her with a bit of courage. She shuffles closer to him to slide her hand down his arm and intertwines their fingers together. She knows Bucky hasn’t looked away from her, but she can’t look back right now -- the cut still stings. He clears his throat and looks back at the woman holding the camera, gives her a curt nod.  Bucky isn’t sure this means anything at all, but if it’s hope?

Bucky will take all the hope he can get. 

“Is this everybody?” The photographer asks from behind her camera, and Ori replies with a wide grin, “Yep! This is my family!”

Y/n’s hand tightens around Bucky’s, and he doesn’t miss the hitch in her breath or the tears welling in her eyes. He gives her hand a squeeze and gently urges her closer-- reassurance. Because, yes. Hell yes. She’s their family, and nothing could change that now. A few flashes, a giggling squeal later and it’s done. No one can take it back. And, yeah it’s only for an elementary school yearbook, he doesn’t care. She’s inked onto the image right next to Bucky and Ori forever. 

She’s part of their family always. 

“Y/n, can we talk for a second...” 

“Mr.Barnes,” Ori’s teacher interrupts, giving him a gentle tap on the shoulder. “Could I talk to you for a second?” 

Y/n’s hand is out of his so fast it made his head spin. The look on Mr. Banner’s face makes him feel like he’s in tenth grade and got caught flirting in class. By someone’s good fortune (certainly not Bucky’s) he doesn’t ask Bucky about her, just focuses on Ori. Bucky wants to pay attention, something about special assignments and jumping a grade level but he’s finding it hard to concentrate. He shoots a gander over to the girls and sees Y/n kissing Ori’s cheeks and gushing over both her ribbons. He grins and turns back to find a less than impressed expression on Mr. Banner’s face. 

“Sorry,” Bucky clears his throat, giving him an apologetic smile, “Jumping a grade level, you said?” 

Ten minutes, three pamphlets, and the promise to read a very lengthy email, Bucky is finally free. He just has to find where two very important girls went… His heart sinks when he sees Ori sitting on the chair next to her table right next to him, talking to one of her teachers. No Y/n anywhere to be found

 “Where did Y/n go?” Bucky asks once they are alone and drops down to her level. 

“She gave me kisses and had to leave daddy. Can we go see Uncle Stevie now? I want to show him my ribbons!” 

Guess hope was a stretch. 

Bucky pushes the blow to his heart as far down as he can get it and nods, “Yeah, we can go comet. Do we have to pack any of this up?”

“Mr. Banner said it has to stay for class pictures on Monday. Are you going to go see Y/n?” Ori’s asks casually and hops off her chair holding her ribbons in her right hand and taking her dad’s with her free hand. She’s not embarrassed to hold his hand, and Bucky prays it stays like that for a few more years. 

Bucky’s brows pinch together at the thought, and he looks down at Ori, “What? Why would I go see her? She was just here.”

“Yeah, but you love Y/n,” Ori shrugs and looks up at him. “When you love someone you wanna see them all the time, like how Uncle Stevie always to be with Uncle Sammy.” 

It’s official, his daughter is smarter than him. 

Bucky doesn’t linger at Steve’s. He’s had enough for one night, and he didn’t think he can take all the questions once they find out that Ori invited Y/n. He can hear it all now --  _What did you say? Did you tell her you like her? Ask her out!_ Sure, asking her out in the middle of a school event would be a good idea. It wouldn’t be embarrassing to get turned down in front of a bunch of teenagers or anything.  

He’s going to take a pass on that level of humiliation. Instead, he’s going to sit at home, have a few beers and maybe go to bed early. He can do whatever he wants. No kid for the night and clearly no girlfriend. Bucky tosses his keys on the counter and walks around to the fridge, stuffing the leftover lemon pancakes behind the jug of milk. They don’t need to look so smug, ya know? No one likes smug pancakes. 

The sound of the fridge door snapping shut in the emptiness of the bottom floor has his stomach lurching. Bucky sighs and sets his unopened beer on the counter. Okay, so sitting at home all alone is a bad idea. He can always call Nat and Clint because being the third wheel is always a blast. His eyes land on his copy of The Martian glaring back at him. Bucky slowly reaches out and flips the cover open where he keeps a bright pink sticky note. Bucky’s finger trace over her words from all those months ago,  _love, at first sight, is a hoax._

 “Screw this,” Bucky grumbles to the empty house and snatches his keys off the counter. He has someone he needs to see.

\---------

The soft melancholy melody playing from her phone and the gentle pitter-patter of the rain outside did nothing to help the mood Y/n finds herself in this evening. When she got home from the science fair she attempted to eat something but nothing could entice her stomach’s interest, whatever dumb movie was playing on Showtime couldn’t keep her attention for more than a moment, her bed felt too big and too cold and not one star could be seen from her bedroom window. She finally gives up around closer to eleven and wanders down into the store. 

There’s a new shipment of books she can put away; if she isn’t going to sleep, she can at least give herself a headstart for the following day. Surely, tomorrow will be better than the utter disaster today has been. The pressure surrounding her and Bucky did nothing to ease the burning in her chest. It didn’t help that she ran the first moment she could and didn’t bother with goodbye. There isn’t much more he can say anyway-- at least not while he is taken. 

She wasn’t going to be that girl, regardless of how much she wants to be his girl. 

A sudden heavy pounding at the shop’s front door puts a halt to Y/n’s progress. She drops the books in her hands on the counter with a loud thwap and tries to calm the rapid thumping against her ribs. There’s a shadowy figure standing behind the darkened glass of the front door, but between the fallen twilight and the rain she can’t make out who it is. She reaches for her phone, and without thinking, her trembling fingers take her to the only person she truly trusts. 

“Beck! Open up. You in there?” Her thumb hovers over Bucky’s number when his voice rings through the front door. What the heck… She slowly sets her phone down, letting the music resume as she tentatively makes her way to the front door. The closer Y/n got, the more she recognized that dark brown mop of hair and her heart would know his voice among a thousand others. 

“Bucky! What are you doing?” She asks, her voice panicked and uncertain. The door comes flying open from the force of her worry. The only reason she could come up with for Bucky being here like this was Ori. Something terrible had to have happened after she left. She seals the door behind him and attempts to help him out of his wet jacket. 

“Where is Ori? Is she okay?”

The blatant concern in her eyes for his daughter makes him smile despite the disquiet clogging up his heart. Y/n always thinks about Ori first. Bucky likes that-- No, he loves that. “She’s fine,” Bucky assures her dropping his jacket on the coat rack by the door. “She’s at Steve’s showing off her ribbons the last time I saw her. I just had to see you.” 

The admission leaves her confused (as if she isn’t confused enough lately) and more importantly, it knocks the breath right out of her lungs, “Oh, and you came over here in the pouring right at eleven at night because you had to see me?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky huffs a small laugh hoping the night blanketing the store will hide the stain on his cheeks, “I guess I did. I didn’t think you would be working this late but do you need help?” He nods towards the desk holding several stacks of books. 

“Oh, um sure. I guess I could use the help.”  

Y/n walks back to towards the computer and slowly sits on the stool behind the counter, leaving them separated by two feet of oak. Bucky hands her books, and she scans them before passing them back, it’s easy and comfortable until she finds herself blurting, “You didn’t want to spend the night with your girlfriend with Ori being out of the house and all?” She winces at the sour note of jealousy in her voice and quickly turns around to grab the stack of books behind her, using it as a chance to avoid what she’s sure is a look of pity or possibly annoyance. 

“Girlfriend?” Bucky pauses until she spins back around because he is not going to say this until she’s looking at him. She needs to know he’s isn’t feeding her some bullshit line when he tells her there’s no girlfriend. He has to make her understand, outside of Ori, no one in his life comes close to her.  “I don’t have a girlfriend. I haven’t had a girlfriend in an... embarrassingly long time. A few maybes but no girlfriends.” 

“But… I thought...” Y/n’s mind floats back to that day standing right where they are, and Ori’s little voice fills her head,  _he’s good at loving me, but I don’t think he knows how to say when he’s in love._

Bucky abandons the books in his hand and leans forward on his elbows to close the space between them, “ Is that why you canceled our d-- night? You thought I was dating someone and still asked you to come over to have dinner with me?” 

She shrugs, realizing how stupid it sounds when he puts it like that. Bucky would never invite another woman to his house for dinner and a movie if he were in a serious relationship with someone, and she knows that. Y/n leans on her elbows mirroring the man across from her, “I guess that should have been my first clue, but I panicked. It didn’t feel right to have a movie night alone if you were dating someone.” 

He extends his arms covers her hands with his meeting her eyes before he spoke, “I’m not dating anyone, Y/n. There is no one in my life. You’re the only woman I want to spend my nights with.” 

Y/n raises her brow, smirking at his unintentional innuendo. Bucky’s cheeks pink once his words register, and he quickly tries to recover, “I didn’t-- I don’t mean  _spend_  my nights with. I do want to spend my nights with you, but I didn’t mean it  _that_  way. Not that I’m saying if we were together or wanted to be together that I wouldn’t want to --” He blows out a breath and chuckles at his own expense, “Can we please forget what I said?”

She giggles, “I know what you meant, Bucky. It was fun to watch you fumble for that recovery though.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Bucky deadpans. 

A comfortable silence works its way throughout the room, and it’s nothing like this afternoon. It’s peaceful and right and everything she loves about being with Bucky. He lights up her heart in a way no one else has, and she’s sure she won’t find anyone else who comes close. 

“There’s really no one else?” He can hear the vulnerability through the uneasy sway in her voice, and he never wants to make her feel this way ever again. 

Bucky’s hands squeeze over hers, and he lets his thumb graze over the back of her hand, the sincerity in his voice harmonizing with the hold he has on her hand,  “No. There’s just you, Beck.” 

Y/n response is just a simple grin. It’s all she can do. She grins, and Bucky grins right back. Tony was right, she thinks. That’s going to be fun to admit to his face. Speaking of Tony. She wonders… “I’m not sure if you heard but,” She takes a deep breath and says, “Tony is getting married.”

Bucky’s brows shoot up, and she chuckles, “Really? Tony Stark is getting married?” She hums in response, ignoring the glow of jealousy in his eyes and the way his grip clenched around her hand. Honestly, how he can be jealous of Tony right now, she can’t understand.

“Next July. Do you… want to be my plus one?” 

Bucky’s thumb stalls and his hand tightens involuntarily this time, “You’re asking me to go with you a year from now? What if you have… someone else you want to go with? You could meet anyone in the nex year.” 

“I won’t,” Y/n promises.  

Hope came back just in the nick of time. 

“Okay, Y/n. I’ll go with you,” He swears. 

“Oh,” Y/n squeals. “I got you something!”

 Bucky grins as he watches her do that little run hop she does when she’s excited about something. He stretches his fingers to push out the cold that swarmed him the moment he lost her touch. The light flicks on in her office, and he regards her as she grabs something relatively small-- tiny enough she can conceal it in her fist, but something else quickly catches his eye on the far side of her office. 

Oh, hell, Bucky thinks. 

“Hey! How the hell did you get the calendar?” She grins at the whine in his voice, “ And why is it on that wall? Everyone who comes into the store can see it!” 

“I have an in with the princess. Her highness saw my name signed on the bottom and thought I must have forgotten it.” Bucky groans making her giggle as she walks back over to her place across from him, “Get over it. It’s not going anywhere, December.” 

Y/n hesitantly opens her clenched fist to show him two black bracelets with a little silver star in the middle. “They are pinky promise bracelets. You put it on and make a wish. When it falls off, that means your wish is about to come true. I know it’s kind of silly, and you don’t have to wear it, but it made me think of you and us...”

Bucky holds his arm out for her and smiles. Zero hesitation. He would wear a silly bracelet if she asks him to, but he doesn’t think it’s all that silly. She delicately wraps the bracelet around his wrist, and he grabs the matching one from her palm, wrapping it around her wrist. This time he’s the one weaving their fingers together, five minutes without her warmth was long enough. The only sounds echoing in the sugar-filled atmosphere was slowing raindrops hitting the windows and soft buzz of the song playing through her phone.

_**‘It's been such a good night, baby, good night. Hangin' out like this...’** _

“Okay, so we close our eyes and w-we wish,” Y/n breathes over the soft undertones of the music. 

Their eyes fall shut in unison. He takes a chance and opens one eye to get a peek at Y/n; her head is tilted to the side, and her nose is crinkled as she makes her wish. He grins and closes his eyes. He doesn’t need a lot of time to make his wish, he’s been making the same wish every night for the last month. 

“Done?” Bucky opens his eyes to find her watching him, he nods, but his eyes were centered on her pretty lips, as much as he wants to kiss her this isn’t the time. It’s a big step, a huge leap to take and it will change everything. Ori’s life will never be the same, and neither will theirs. He needs to be one hundred percent sure this will work before he does something else they can’t take back. 

“So I have to wait for my wish to come true?” 

Y/n responds with a small shrug leaving her hands resting comfortably in his hold, “That’s what it says, but I suppose it would depend on what you wished for. What was your wish?” 

Bucky shakes his head casually and slow grin tugs at his lips, “Now, sweetheart, I can’t go tellin’ you my wish. It won’t come true.” She laughs and leans in towards the middle of the counter, so their noses were nearly touching. All he has to do is tilt his head an inch, and he would finally find out just how soft her lips are...

“I really did miss you,” Y/n admits into the calm, letting the confession hang in the air with the rest of her secrets. Her fingers slip between his wrist and the soft strand of the bracelet where she can feel each gentle thump of his heart. 

“You’ve got no idea how much I missed you, sweetheart,”  Buck swore, sure and sincere. He’s never missed anything or anyone as much as missed her these past five days.  

“You pinky promised,” she quick to remind him of that predestined night shared on a balcony and front steps twenty miles apart.  The stars saw that moment, saw them in this very moment long ago -- they’ve always been destined to end up right here.

“I did, and I’m sorry. I should have come over the day you text me. I knew something wasn’t right, but I didn’t want to overstep. There are a lot of things I shouldn’t have let go unsaid,” Bucky tells her, slight regret filling his words but she can see a newfound determination in his eyes.

He’s not the only at fault for the position they are in. Y/n could have pushed jealousy and hurt aside and simply asked him. All she had to do was ask if he was seeing anyone and tell him about her talk with Ori. He may have even laughed at that.  Ori’s sweet voice is playing over and over in her head,  _I hope he says something soon. We don’t wanna wait forever, right?_  Wait, she’s the… No, no that’s not what either of them meant. Or maybe, just maybe the stars are on her side tonight

“If you’re guilty then so am I,” Y/n admits with a smile. “We don’t want to wait forever, now do we?” 

He tilts his head to the side and is smiling through the confusion etched onto his beautiful face, “No, I guess we don’t want to wait forever.”

Bucky stares at her for a second, turning over a thousand different scenarios in his head. There are a lot of ways this night could go, and not all are good, but the way she’s looking at him? Smiling ear to ear, that cheek-hurting happiness written on her face sends his heart spinning into a helpless surrender; one he’s more than willing to give to her and her alone.

“Whaddya say we skip inventory and I take you to dinner. It sounds like it stopped rainin’,” Bucky can see the momentary flash hesitation in her eyes and the glance down at her worn overalls and plain white shirt. He’s not sure what the pout is for because she looks beautiful no matter what she’s wearing. Bucky gives a gentle tug to her bracelet and smiles when she looks up, “You don’t need to get all dolled up to have dinner with me. I like you, remember? Old books pages and all.”

As if she could tell him no after that -- not that she wants to tell him no ever. “Okay, but I get to pick where we go.” 

Because he would tell her no? 

“Whatever you want, babydoll.”

Not once does he let go of her hand as she walks around the counter, he switches hands as he helps her into her jacket and he is reaching for her the moment the storefront door is locked -- there is a lot he should have said and a lot he should have done, he was right about that, and he’s not letting another chance slip away. 

“I like that,” She mumbles tucking herself into his side as they walk down the rain-soaked street. 

“Like what?”

A soft sigh and a sweet confession, “I like when you call me babydoll.” 

Bucky doesn’t promise to call her that more or tease her like he usually would. He doesn’t repeat it just to watch her get flustered -- despite how much she wants to see that. There’s no cheap one-liner that would do that justice. If she’s important enough to consume all his wishes than she’s worth way more than some shoddy line. He presses a kiss to her temple, letting his lips linger than a friend should and wraps his arm around her whispering back, “I like it too.” 

Because boy does he.


	17. Double Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza and Cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff. 
> 
> A/N: So sorry this has taken so long to get out, but here it is! Only one more chapter to go. I can’t believe it’s nearly over! Send me love because I’m needy.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

Pizza was Y/n’s pick for dinner. Mostly because it was rather late by the time they made their way towards a place that served food, thankfully they live in New York though and can get pizza nearly any time of the day or night. Within reason, there was an unfortunate incident when Steve and Bucky were in college, and it turns out six in the morning is pretty hard to find a pizza place that will deliver. Tonight though Bucky wouldn’t have cared what they ate or what they did, she could have offered to make macaroni and cheese back at her apartment and, not the good kind either -- the old school blue box with the powdered cheese and, he would have taken those stairs two at a time if it meant he got to spend time with Y/n for a few hours. 

All he’s wanted for weeks now is to have her to himself for just a little. Selfish? Might be, but Bucky doesn’t spend a lot of time being selfish these days. The last time he did anything remotely selfish he ended up with a late-night phone call from a panicked one night stand letting him know he was about to be a dad and, hey, that time it all worked okay -- scratch that, it worked out better than okay. It was amazing. Ori is the best part of his life, and maybe she came from a self-indulgent moment, but she is one of the few good things in his life. 

He can add one more thing to that list now that he has Y/n. 

Y/n spent a lot of time talking over dinner. Who knew extra cheese makes her so chatty? Not that she didn’t open up to him on any other night they’ve spent together, but something about this conversation is different. She tells him about growing up with her grandparents, which kids always thought was so cool because who doesn’t like going to their grandparents, right? It’s all candy and hugs, and dollars slipped into tiny hands with the whispered promise not to tell mommy and daddy. 

Of course, Y/n loves her grandparents, but it wasn’t always easy when she was little. They were older grandparents because her parents had her later in their lives so they couldn’t go on field trips or participate in field day. There wasn’t a lot of money to hire extra help for the bookstore so often only one of them could make it to dance recitals or talent shows. That made Bucky briefly wonder if Ori ever feels the same on those long nights when she’s sleeping at Nat’s because he can’t be home with her. He’s spent countless nights lying awake worrying that she’s spent more time with Nat than with him and, one day when she’s all grown up she’s going to resent him for that. Of course, Y/n picks up on it right away, quickly squashing the thought with a firm reassurance, Don’t even think it, James Barnes. You give that little girl your whole self. I’ve never seen a more devoted father. It’s not the same.

At the time, Bucky had rolled his eyes and leaned forward to wipe a bit of sauce off her nose before urging her to go on. Which she does but not before ducking her head to hide that pretty smile of hers. She goes on to tell him about college and taking over the store when her grandparents could no longer run it. She reveals how her parents left to attend a conference and never came back -- the calendar, the ink, and the childhood heartbreak. 

All of it.

By the time they arrive back to her place, she’s told Bucky about the pencil on her calendar and how she’s still hesitant to write anything down in permanent ink.  He caught a quick glimpse at the faded marks where their date should have been written on their ascent up the back stairs to her apartment. Bucky knows nearly every secret her heart has to tell, so he figures sharing a few of his wouldn’t hurt. After all, she’s the reason his heart is beating faster, the cause behind those butterflies in his stomach and her smile... well, nothing sparkles quite the way she does when she’s smiling at him. 

And when they are together like this, the whole world makes sense. Everything snaps into place as if it’s always meant to be the three of them. 

“And she just left?" 

Bucky nods and leans back against the arm of the couch so he can see Y/n as he continues, "Yeah, she grabbed her skinny jeans and took off." 

"I hate that for Ori and you,” she tucks her legs under her and leans her head on the back of the couch facing Bucky, and says with disbelief, “It’s hard to believe she didn’t want to know Ori. She’s the best kid, Bucky. She’s bright and funny and so kind and generous. You did such a good job raising her, and she adores you. You should see the way she lights up when you’re around.”

He offers her a shy smirk and drops his eyes to the woven red thread of the couch because it’s too much to hear those words and see the spark in her eye as she says them, "Thank you. That means a lot. I had a lot of help, though. I'm not sure she would be so amazing if it weren't for all the help I’ve had over the years. Especially Nat.” 

"Yes, she would. She's half you after all. Where do you think all that good came from?" Bucky looks up and shakes his head, but he couldn’t stop the grin. She scoots closer to him and nods towards the television, “Pick a movie, Buck. You know I’m right.”

They are navigating something wholly new, and somehow it didn’t feel new at all. Having Y/n tucked against his side as a movie plays in the background and feeling her fingers tracing the lines of tattoo suggests this isn’t the first time he has held her like this, but the thudding in his chest is there to remind him how fresh her touch is. Her fingers pause on the main star of his tattoo, and she looks up at him raising her brows. Bucky reveals the reason behind ink on his arm without her having to ask. He tells her it was a bad night a few months after Ori was born; steve got hurt pretty badly, and they weren’t able to save a little girl who lived on the top floor of a brownstone. 

He tells her how he couldn't explain what happened, but Bucky knew at that moment he needed to have a piece of his little girl with him when he was running into buildings most people were running out of and, she had said, “So, you put your heart on your sleeve for all to see.” If it was even possible she gained another piece of his heart right then -- that’s assuming she didn’t already have all of it.

“You would make a very handsome chimney sweep,” Y/n observes as they watch Jack dance across the small television in her living room. Bucky had whined until they put on Mary Poppins Returns, claiming he really didn’t like that she missed movie night and things wouldn't be right until she watched it.

Bucky dramatically clutches his chest and gasps, “Are you just hanging out with me for my looks?” She giggles and, buries her nose in his neck, admitting against the soft skin below his jaw, “You do have very pretty eyes, but no. You like me for me. That’s why I like being with you.” 

He doesn’t say anything. Bucky can’t because there is an extremely high chance he’s going to say something stupid. He simply grips her legs that are resting on his lap, pulling them securely against him and, she can feel a soft kiss landing on the crown of her head. The world calms enough to let her know she’s the one that’s spinning and, everything outside her window quiets, waiting for them to admit whatever everyone else already knows. Y/n’s head falls to his shoulder, and she looks up to meet his admittedly pretty eyes, but the words she wants to say die on her tongue and, the stars sigh in frustration. 

They had time to talk about it about another night. There is something she needs to know now, though. 

“Hey, for Halloween--”

“Nope.” 

“Come on! How cute would it be?!” 

“It’s not gonna happen, Beck. No matter how far you stick out that lip.” 

“What if I cry?” 

“Christ-- Dammit…Please don’t.” 

She breaks down into a burst of laughter thanks to the look of panic mixed with genuine pain on his face. Bucky playfully narrows her eyes and grips her hips, curling his fingers into just enough to give her a hint to what’s about to happen. She doesn’t have time to protest or beg him not to, his fringers are squeezing her sides until she’s breathless with laughter and somehow amid all the tickling, she ends up on his lap with her head resting against his chest. Her chest is still heaving as she attempts to steady her breathing and debates climbing off his lap to claim her former place beside him, but Bucky rests his chin on top of her head and wraps his hand around her calf -- his silent plea for her to stay and keep his heart in one piece. 

So she stays.  

Her attention turns back to the movie after tangling her fingers in his shirt and burrowing herself as close to his warmth as she can get. This is the first time in nearly a week she let herself relax, and her body is taking full advantage allowing her to give in to how truly exhausted she is, skimming the surface of sleep while surrounded by that earthy, slightly citrus scent that can only belong to Bucky. 

"Come on sleepyhead," Bucky whispers against her ear as the credits begin to roll on the screen. He is already lifting her into his arms and carrying her towards her bedroom by the time her sleep riddled brain thought up a comeback, and it’s a fairly weak retort that she manages to mumble into the dark fabric of his shirt, "I am not sleepy." 

Bucky chuckles, "Sure. You're ready to run a marathon there, Flash.” 

He lays her on top of her heavy comforter and pulls the blanket at the end of her bed over her, whispering into the darkened room, “ Get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow.”  

Bucky slowly pulls back letting go of her hand as he retreats from the bed. Something about the whole moment makes him think of putting Ori to sleep, and it has him grinning. Y/n’s eyes flutter open for only a second, and she grips his hand to keep him from leaving her alone, “Don’t go. Stay. Cuddles.” 

Even through her sleepy haze, she can tell he’s hesitant, she cracks an eye and sticks out her bottom lip, “Please? I’ll cry if I have to.”

Good grief, between Ori and Y/n he’s completely screwed. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stay,” Bucky says instantly. He toes his boots off in record time and parks himself next to her on the bed, running his fingers through her hair. He can tell she’s still floating around the edges of sleep despite the proud smirk on her face from getting her way. It’s not that he doesn’t want to slip under those sheets and spend the night wrapped around her, he does. He wants to wake up to find her legs tangled with his and her whole body draped over him, but he also wants her to feel safe when she’s with him. 

Always.

“I’ll stay till you fall asleep, but then I’m moving to the couch. I am not sure you’re in the right headspace to consent to cuddles.” She smiles at that as she leans her head against his thigh and takes a deep breath of his scent before letting herself drift off. 

The early afternoon sunlight comes too soon. They were up till nearly four in the morning and waking up before noon feels like a punishment no one deserves, but maybe Y/n can convince Bucky to sleep in a bit longer. She rolls to her left side and throws her arm out, hoping to connect with a warm body for cuddles; all she finds is a cold empty space, and she jolts up. Did he leave after he put her bed?

Y/n tosses the blanket off her and slowly wanders into the living room looking for her phone in hopes he at least left her a message, but as she approaches the couch she sees Bucky-- He’s crammed his massive body onto her tiny couch and used the small blanket she keeps on the back of said couch to cover him; it doesn’t come close to enveloping him. She decides to let him sleep. Muffins are put in the oven and coffee gets to brewing, they were up late, and he deserves a morning without rush or worry. Breakfast is nearly done and, she’s in the middle of debating if she should wake him now or let the muffins cool first when a hoarse voice calls from the couch, “Are you making me breakfast baby doll?” 

The spinning is back. 

“Maybe,” She calls back as she makes her way towards the couch with two cups of coffee, “Or maybe I’m just making myself breakfast.” 

Bucky drapes her blanket back over the arm of the couch and sits back down, making room for her to join him, “Nah, you wouldn’t do that. You wouldn't want me to cry now, would ya?” 

“No, I think it would break my heart to see you cry,” Y/n glares at his playful wink and passes him the mug full of coffee she made for him -- Black with two sugars. Just the way he likes. She takes a sip from her own mug and smirks as she asks, “Did you say consent to cuddles last night?” 

“What?” Bucky clears his throat and holds the ‘i need space’ mug in front of his face, hoping to block the red he knows is rapidly spreading over his face, he says, “No, I didn’t say that. I don’t-- I don’t recall that.” 

She giggles, and it makes Bucky grin. He loves that sound almost as much as he loves-- likes her. His head is telling him it’s too soon for big feelings like those -- if only he can get his heart and head to agree. 

“I have to work tonight... “ Bucky says letting it linger in the air and lifting his left arm for Y/n to curl into his side like she’s been hinting at. She’s awake. She can consent to cuddles now. She looks up from his side and asks, “When do you need to leave to get Ori?” 

“Uh, here soon, actually. I like to spend time with Ori before I go in if it’s possible. Do you want to come with me to pick her up? I have to bring her to Nat’s for the night, but I thought maybe we could pick her up and get an early dinner together before my shift.” 

Her entire face lights up, and so does Bucky’s soul. 

“You don’t mind me coming with you? I don’t want to take up your day with her. I know you guys have your alone time…” 

“Ori will be excited to see you. She’s had me all week. I think she’s missed out hangouts and I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you to come,” He assures her with a kiss to the side of her head and a gentle squeeze to her hip.

She grins, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll go with you after muffins, deal?” 

 “Deal. Oh, and you can plan on being at movie night on Wednesday because it feels wrong without you.” 

“Hold on a second,” Y/n says as she practically jumps off her couch and runs over to wall calendar that hangs on the wall in her kitchen. She grabs the nearest pen and scribbles on next Wednesday, “Movie night with Bucky and Ori.”

Tony was right. It’s not so scary when Bucky is the one holding her hand. 

\------

When Bucky told Y/n, Ori would be excited to see them all together he was not kidding in the least. She screamed so loud Bucky’s pretty sure the neighbors are going to call the police to do a welfare check. Sam spent their entire twenty-minute visit grinning like a maniac because Bucky held Y/n’s hand the full 1,200 seconds they stood in their doorway-- he fully intends to make Sam pay for every single comment the second he fell asleep at the station. After lunch, Ori asked Bucky if she could spend the night with Y/n instead of Nat. If it were anyone else he would have told her she needed to stay with Aunt Nattie, but it’s Y/n -- it’s their Beck. 

Ori would be just fine with her.

They swing by the house and grab Ori’s things so the girls could have a sleepover in the bookstore because who wants to sleep in a comfy bed when you can spend the night in a sleeping bag on the hard floor in the middle of the bookstore? Y/n and Ori Facetime him before bed, making sure he got a picture of their tent with the twinkle lights from Ori’s birthday party, and then they call first thing in the morning again. When Bucky hangs up, he can’t help but wonder if this is what it would be like if it were the three of them all the time. 

He would be okay with that. 

Sam collapses next to Bucky on that old orange and brown couch, glancing at Clint and Steve before nudging Bucky’s boot with his own, “So, she asked you to be her date to Tony’s wedding? That’s a year from now. I am pretty sure that means she doesn’t plan on dating anyone besides you. Not to mention you spent the night at her place.” 

Of course, the three jerks Bucky has chosen as his best friends have not quit him about Y/n for the last sixteen hours. That is all thanks to Sam informing the entire station they picked up Ori together. He really needs new friends -- friends that mind their own business. 

“I slept on her couch,” Bucky retorts with an eye roll and, Sam is quick with a recovery, “Yeah, but she wanted to snuggle. Why can’t you just admit you love her? She’s perfect. I am failing to see the problem.”

There’s that big, monumental four-letter word again -- love. Why can’t they take things one day at a time? Why does he have to jump in headfirst and possibly ruin everything they have right now? The last time he asked her out, she canceled for crying out loud! Bucky doesn’t want to push too fast and maybe, lose her for good this time.

“I wouldn’t say we are at love just yet and it’s a big step, Sam. It’s not like Zoey or Claire--” 

“God, I did not like her,” Sam groans. “She couldn’t even say Ori’s name right.”

“I don’t think she had much interest in peanut,” Clint pipes in after Sam. 

“She’s not some woman I met at a bar that I’m bringing home for the night,” Bucky continues ignoring Sam and Clint's commentary on his past relationships -- well, hookups. No one can call those relationships. “Ori knows her and spends more time with Y/n than I do some weeks. She’s already spun into our lives and Ori’s heart. If things end badly or we don’t fit like everyone keeps insisting… what’s going to happen when Ori gets hurt? 

“You mean when you get hurt? Because that’s what we are talking about here, right?”

Bucky meets Sam’s eyes and then looks up at Steve standing behind them. They were all wearing the same expression, the one that says they had him all figured out and maybe they do. Perhaps he is scared, but that doesn’t mean he’s wrong either. “Look, I’m doing this my way. I just need to be sure before It’s too late to take it all back.” 

“I hate to tell you pal, but it’s already too late,”  Steve points out. “And I think you know that, Buck.” Sam takes this chance to jump in, “Look, take her out this weekend, and we will watch Ori. You’ve got forty-eight hours off so do whatever you do that makes chicks believe you actually have game and win her over. No more dancing around each other. Just tell her how you feel very clearly. In the plainest words possible because I’m telling you the two of you--” 

“Sam,” Steve sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “This isn’t helping.” 

“I’m just saying, they need it spelled out for them like they are in a Kindergarten class.” 

“What if she doesn’t like me like that?” Bucky grumbles halting Sam and Steve’s bickering. Sam runs a hand down his face in frustration and shakes his head, answering before Steve or Clint could,  “Christ, you are dumb. Why would she want to cuddle your ugly ass if she didn’t like you?”

Bucky has a snappy comment on the tip of his tongue, but there’s no time for snark or a shove off the back of the couch; they’ve got a call. He jumps up and points at Sam, “Wait till we get back. I’ll show you who’s ugly. I’m damn adorable, and everyone knows it.” 

“Enough,” Steve orders. It’s strange how easily Steve fades away, and he slips right into Captain mode. Steve recites the address back to the team and Bucky goes still, repeating the address in his head several times. “Let’s get moving. Buck?” Steve murmurs, coming to a stop in front of the dazed man, “You alright? We’ve got to get going. If this is about what Sam said I need you to let it go till we handle this--” 

“No, that’s not-- That’s not the right address. That’s- that’s the store. Y/n’s bookstore.” 

“Shit.”

“Steve… Ori is with Y/n today. They are at the bookstore together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me. 😬


	18. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after happens when you least expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Astrophile fluff. 
> 
> A/N: Okay, I had no intentions of leaving everyone hanging so long but I got so sick. I am still coming out of it but I finally had enough energy to get this out. I hope this is the ending everyone was wanting to see. It’s been in my head since chapter ¾ so hopefully, it was worth the wait. Thank you all for sticking with me and loving this little family as much as I do. Epilogue still to come and let’s not forget Astrophile Files. If you're not on Tumblr you probably missed that I am doing a drabble series for our favorite space family. I will be posting on here if you want to subscribe the Astrophile series or follow me on Tumble @all1e23. 
> 
> Annnnd... Send me love because I’m needy. I love you all. ❤
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. hanks!**

Smoke.

Soot, cinder, and flames. 

Consuming all Bucky cares about. Taking…  _Everything._

Thick, grey smoke cutting through golden orange flares that are choking the life out of every fantasy Bucky has for the future. Dark clouds of smoke billowing out of the windows of the bookstore. Blazes burning through the dark blue painted wood Bucky spent an afternoon fixing -- charing and splintering it until there is nothing left he can recognize. All the time and hard work Y/n’s grandparents put into the store over all those decades-- every recital missed, every field trip and school play skipped was in vain in one afternoon. All of Y/n’s dreams gone. Just like that. Everything she told him she wants will be gone, and there is nothing he can do to protect her from that. All he can do is watch as the smoke takes away every last thing that’s important to him.

Hope shattering smoke and world devastating flames are filling up Bucky’s head and heart and they hadn’t arrived on the scene yet. Y/n is smart enough to get out of the building if something happened, and Ori has had more than her fair share of fire safety from Bucky and her uncles over the years. She knows what to do if there are any signs of trouble, but what if they didn’t see the signs until it was too late? What if it started upstairs and spread into the bookstore before they had an opportunity to comprehend what was happening? What if they are trapped in Y/n’s office because they were back there sneaking stacks of books for Ori to bring home?

What if he loses them both bore he has a chance to tell her.. to say to them both-- 

Steve sensing the dark thoughts looming in Bucky’s head, sets a hand on his shoulder and he only knows it’s Steve because he recognizes the gold wedding band gleaming in the corner of his eye. He didn’t want to look up right now. The truck is hushed, and Bucky knows if he looks up sees the worry and fear on his friend’s faces, it will only add to the unfavorable images that are tormenting him. So he keeps his eyes down, locked on the yellow sleeve of his turnout jacket that is covering his left arm, he can’t see it, but he can feel it -- the silver star that sits in the center of his bracelet and rests right above the ink on his arm.

“Maybe you should hang back until we know what we are dealing with…” Bucky’s head jerks up to meet Steve’s anxious eyes regarding him keenly. As much as Bucky understands where he’s coming from and loves Steve for what he’s striving to do, there is no way in hell he’s waiting back at the truck and not going in after them. 

It’s not happening -- no matter what they find. 

“Steve…” Bucky shook his head and dropped his eyes to slip his gloves on and avoid the look on his best friend’s face. “Don’t -- Just. Don’t.”

Bucky can feel his heart pounding harder with each corner turned. The closer they get, the more the sirens are drowned out, and by the time the truck comes to a stop, all he can hear is his breath moving through his face mask. The steady sound of from his oxygen -- in and out, in and... out.  _They didn’t make it out,_  a dark, cruel part of his brain taunts him.  Clint looks back at Buck and tells him something, but Bucky doesn’t catch it. From the little he got off reading Clint’s lips it wasn’t the bookstore and from the looks of things, Clint’s right. 

It’s not the store. 

The first one out of the truck, Bucky’s ignoring protocol, and he knows there will be a ‘Roger’s lecture on safety’ once this is all over. He doesn’t care. Steve can fire him because he simply doesn’t care. None of this means anything without Ori and Y/n. 

The lights in the bookstore are off. Nothing is out of place from what he can see through the front window. The strands of fairy lights and the pillow fort from the girl's sleepover are set up the middle of the room. The open sign is flipped to closed, but that doesn’t mean anything. Bucky half expected Y/n had closed the shop for the day so they could have the place to themselves or spend the day upstairs. 

“It’s coming from upstairs...” Bucky believes someone shouts, but he can’t be sure. He is concentrated on the crowd that is surrounding the building and slowly growing in size from the commotion. He quickly scans for Y/n and Ori, but they aren’t there. Where the hell are they? The voice back of his head is back, and it’s ensuring Bucky grasps that the bookstore being cleared doesn’t mean they are safe. He’s seen hundreds of ways this can go wrong and he knows he can still lose them. 

The narrow hallway of stairs leading up to Y/n’s apartment is filled with smoke and Bucky swears he can feel it filling his lungs. It’s wormed its way into his mask, and he can feel it burning his lungs with every inhale. The outer wall to Y/n’s apartment looks untouched and, the front door has been kicked in by Sam, he assumes, and Bucky can’t breathe -- it has nothing to do with the smoke this time. He pushes his way up the stairs, rushing past Steve and skidding to a halt at the top. The smoke is coming from across the hall. 

It’s not coming from her apartment. They could still--

“Buck! Bucky! Are you listening?” 

Bucky turns back around to look at Steve, brows furrowed but his eyes filled with dread, he doesn’t want to know, but he asks anyway, voice cracking as he does, “W-what? I -- What did you find?” 

“It was the guy across the hall from her. The old man who flooded her apartment--” Bucky blinked a few times and slowly straightens up, rapidly shooting off questions, “Did it spread to her place? They share a wall. It’s the south wall of her bedroom. How much is damaged? She still has some of her grandparent's things. P-pictures and-- and a scarf that was her grandfathers. We need to get those out.” 

He takes a stuttering breath and forces out the question he never wants to ask, “Were they in there when it happened? Are Y/n and Ori hurt?”

Steve puts his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and gently urges him down the small hallway of stairs that lead to the street, “They aren’t here. From what I could gather, he fell asleep using his hotplate, and it caught his curtains on fire. He tried to put it out himself, which led to all the smoke and the bakery next door calling us, but from the looks of the bookstore and her apartment, the girls aren’t here.” 

That should bring him some comfort, but it doesn’t. One of them could still be hurt, and he’s entirely cognizant of how that sounds, but they aren’t here, and until he sees with his own two eyes they are okay he’s not going to be okay. 

“So where are they?” Bucky is tossing his helmet, hood, and face mask into the truck before Steve can argue. Steve opens his mouth to stop him from causing more of a scene, but Bucky is shoving his gloves and jacket into the truck and digging around for his phone before he can get out an argument. 

“I don’t know Buck. Have you tried calling her?” Bucky glares at him over his shoulder, “Of course, I’ve tried calling her Steve. Right after we got the call. No response. I don’t-- What if Ori -- they could be at the hospital or something.” 

“Buck, you know better than most not to play the ‘what-if’ game. Call them. Maybe they are with Nat? Did you try her?” 

Times like these Bucky wants to punch Steve. Just once. A light punch.No lasting damage, more of a nudge than a punch. A nudge with a sting. It will make everyone feel better. Bucky flips his phone back forth in the hands and decides that punching him in public probably would cause more problems and somewhere deep,  _deep_  down he knows Steve is trying to be helpful -- not a pain in his ass. Bucky nods his agreement and walks towards the back of the truck, away from the crowd and his friends. He doesn’t need anyone witnessing him in a full meltdown, and he’s right on the edge. 

The phone is ringing, and he didn’t even realize he had hit Nat’s number, but regardless it’s ringing. Every passing ring has his heart speeding up until it felt like he was going to have a heart attack right there in the middle of the street. He drops to a squat and hangs his head between his legs, working to steady his breathing. If Nat doesn’t know where they are he doesn't know what he’s going to do-- 

“James? What-- Aren’t you at work?”

“Nat!” Bucky shouts as he jumps up from his squat and begins to pace. “Have you heard from Y/n? There was a fire at the bookstore and -- and, it's fine. It wasn’t actually the store. That idiot neighbor of hers. The store is fine, but I can’t find them. I can’t find my girls, Nat. I know they are probably fine and I am probably freaking out for nothing, but I can’t find my girls.”

The line is silent for a longest second of Bucky’s life, and then the sweet sound of annoyance in Nat’s voice flickers through the line, “Boy, are you dumb, James.” 

“Would everyone quit saying I’m dumb!” Bucky gnarls. 

“When you quit acting dumb I will stop calling you dumb,” Nat deadpans. “Y/n took Ori to the planetarium today, and you just said your girls.” 

Bucky takes a deep breath, letting his panic rant replay in his head. He did. He’s never done that before. Never said the words out loud because they aren’t his girls -- not really. It’s not real yet. It’s still just him and comet, and Y/n is... It’s only hope, a desperate wish he’s made  _so_  many times. But that’s all it is. A fantasy he may never have. 

“Look-- just –-“

“Quit being stupid and go find your girls. Make sure  _they_  know they are your girls.”

"Bucky…" A soft, anxious voice calls from behind him, he spins around to see Y/n and Ori standing there, unharmed and holding hands looking thoroughly confused. He’s not this lucky. This has to be a fluke. He is buying a thousand of those wish bracelets. 

“Found ‘em. I gotta go Nat.” 

In three long strides, Bucky has Ori off the ground and in his arms. He has no idea where his phone went. Didn’t matter. He can buy another one. His girls are safe and here and that’s all that matters. "What's going on? Is everyone okay?" Y/n asks peering around the truck towards her shop that appears okay from the outside.

"Yeah," Bucky croaks. "Yeah. There was an incident with your neighbor and a hot plate, but everyone is okay." He places several kisses to Ori’s face -- her forehead, nose, and those chubby cheeks he adores so much. “Everyone is okay,” He repeats one more time, and it’s purely for his sanity. 

“Daddy, you’re acting weird, and your beard is itchin’ me,” She says with a snicker and tries to wriggle free of the tight hold Bucky has on her. 

“I’m sorry, comet. I’m sorry. I just… I needed to hug you.” He chuckles and takes the hint setting Ori back down on the sidewalk, and she immediately grabs Y/n’s hand.  Bucky steps towards Y/n and cups her face in his hands, thumbs softly running over her jaw and takes one final step closer, closing the gap between them. 

“Bucky, are you sure everyone is okay? Are you okay?”  Y/n asks, fear and nerves making her voice tremble. Her free hand reaches up to wrap around Bucky’s arm, needing a tangible anchor for whatever Bucky is about to tell her. 

“More than okay, Y/n.” He says with a smile and drops his forehead onto hers. “We got the call and... I might have a panicked a bit. Okay, a lot. I panicked a lot. I just needed to see my girls. I needed to know you were both okay. I had to know my girls were okay.”

“Your… Your girls?” Y/n squeaks, attempting to keep the hope out of her voice and missing the mark by a mile. She’s praying she didn’t misread this for the second time because her heart can’t go through that again. 

Bucky only grins. His lips ghost over hers as he breathes against them, “Yeah. My girls.”

There’s a sparkle in her eyes, and he knows she’s about to ask him if he’s sure this is what he wants -- if he really meant it the way it sounds. Her hand tightens on his wrist, and she tilts her chin just in time for Bucky to catch those pretty lips he’s spent months dreaming about. He’s had countless daydreams about this moment, and it’s everything and nothing like he dreamt. It’s soft, at first. Hesitant on both sides. As if he is waiting for her to shove him away, but she doesn’t. She melts into him, and they both sink into it, finding a new them that isn’t really new at all.  

Through the years Bucky has kissed a few too many lips, and some had caused sparks, some didn’t, but none lit up every part of him as this one did. He can’t remember why they haven’t been doing this from the moment they met, and now that they have he never wants to stop.  The sweetness of her kiss leaves him breathless and begging for more. Whatever tomorrow she has in mind for Bucky is hoping it’s the match to his tomorrow. As long as he has all of her tomorrows, he can be okay with taking the long route to get here. 

Bucky slowly pulls away from her shaking lips, and Y/n immediately pulls him back only to be interrupted by Ori, “Are you guys gonna kiss all the time now? Because it’s kind of gross.” 

“Gross?” Bucky huffs, dramatic and comical like always. Y/n snorts and covers her mouth with her hand, a giggly muffled “I’m sorry” slips through her fingers and it only sets Ori off on her own tittering fit. 

“I’ll show you gross, comet.” He swoops down and scoops her up, covering her face with kisses until she’s shouting through her giggles to stop. Bucky lifts her above his head and sets her on his shoulder -- they aren’t getting out of his reach for the rest of the night, maybe the rest of the week. He drapes his right arm over Y/n’s shoulders and tucks her into his side, holding onto Ori’s ankle with his left hand. She spots his wrist, stripped and missing a particular piece of black leather. 

“Hey, what happened to your bracelet?” Y/n asks with a frown. 

Bucky looks down at his wrist that’s holding onto Ori’s ankle. Must have fallen off after he took his gloves off. It must have been when… He looks over at her and shrugs, answering her with a mile-wide grin, “My wish came true.”

Y/n grins in return and shakes her head, “Well, talk about lucky, December.”

“Lucky doesn’t being to cover it, Beck.” 

 


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ever after has a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Astrophile fluff & and so romantic Bucky. 
> 
> A/N: I can't believe it's over but here we are! Okay, it's not totally over because we still have Astrophile Files. If you want to listen to something sweet while you read I can't help falling in love with By Mr. Presley himself. It may make an appearance in the chapter. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I love you all! Send me love because I’m needy?
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are welcomed! Thanks!**

**July 2020 -- One year later**

“It’s right, Buck. She’s the one. We’ve all known it since she came to family dinner that first night. Everyone was just waiting for you to catch up.” Bucky holds his hand up to the bartender, silently asking for another beer and a second glass of wine for Y/n as Steve continues right on pestering him. Right here in the middle of their friend's wedding reception. Maybe it’s attending a wedding that makes people lose their minds? This is the first proper wedding Bucky has been to, and it didn’t take long for him to realize it makes the wedding party  _ and _ the guests a tiny bit nuts. 

“Drop it, Steve.” Bucky drops a few bills into the glass tip jar resting on the bartop -- anything to avoid having this conversation with Steve for the twentieth time this month. Steve looks down at him; mouth pressed in a thin line and disappointment pouring off of him. 

“I thought you learned your lesson? What are you waiting for, Bucky?” 

Bucky pauses at Steve’s question. He didn’t know honestly. They have been dating for a year now, and it’s been good. That’s a lie. It’s been amazing, fantastic, unbelievable -- it’s been the most incredible year of Bucky and Ori’s life. Y/n fits right in like she’s always meant to be a part of their lives. She makes every day brighter. She makes  _ him _ better, a better man and a better father. She helps Ori with homework and school projects like she’s thrilled to do it and the kicker is, she actually is. She hasn’t missed one of Ori’s practices (because Ori picked up the violin over the last year and Y/n didn’t even flinch when the at-home practices started). And the best part of it all, Y/n’s home for dinner every single night because as of six months ago she moved into Bucky’s brownstone. 

The only nights Ori spends away from home now are when Bucky takes Y/n on a date which he endeavors to do once a week. Some weeks they don’t make it out the front door, but even if they end up eating pizza on the living room floor, he makes sure Y/n knows how lucky he is to have her. Bucky doesn’t know if there such as thing as heaven but he’s got a feeling this is the closest he can get to it here on Earth. He’s determined to spend the rest of his life, making sure she never regrets choosing to spend all of her tomorrows loving him. 

Bucky has no idea what he’s waiting for, he’s had the ring for months now, and Bucky even knows how he’s asking, but it’s not time. The moment has to be as perfect as she is. 

"It's gotta be the right moment, Stevie. I'm waiting for the right moment." 

The table a few feet away catches Bucky’s attention. Peter Parker is sat on a tiny chair, next to Ori with a perplexed look on his face. Peter leans forward on his elbows, watching Ori color on the table cloth at her designated spot at the kid's table with fierce determination to make her picture better than the boy’s across the table. He is trying to find the best way to ask a nine-year-old something that’s been confusing him since the ceremony, but it’s not something you should ask a  _ kid. _ Peter only met Mr. Stark a year ago, so he is still trying to get to know everyone, but he thought it was just Ori and her dad. He picks up the crayon Ori abandoned on the table between them and decides he is merely going to spit it out. 

“Hey, Ori? Who was sitting with your dad?” Peter asks quietly as he helps her fill in the castle printed onto the fabric in front of them. Tony thought it would be a good idea if the table cloth at the kid's table were a giant coloring book; entertaining for the kids and parents get to relax. He was right. The kids love it -- Peter included. 

Ori doesn’t look up from what she’s coloring and tells him. "That's my mom and dad." 

The crayon in Peter’s hand freezes, and he looks at Ori, thoroughly and properly confused now. Yeah, he doesn’t know every member of each family yet, but he does know that Ori’s mom left right after she was born. 

"Uh, your mom, Ori?" 

Ori drops her dark blue crayon back into the pail sitting in the middle of the table and finally looks up at Peter long enough to roll her eyes -- that’s all Uncle Sam. "Not the mom who left me when I was a baby. My  _ real _ mom."

Bucky knows he shouldn’t be eavesdropping on his daughter, but she looks so cute coloring and days like these were getting fewer and fewer the older she gets. So, yeah, he is spying, and he didn’t feel bad about it until that confession. Bucky doesn’t know whether he should faint right there at the bar or ask Y/n to marry him without a ring in the middle of Tony’s reception. He pushes the glasses in his hands into Steve’s chest, forcing him to take them and places a kiss to Ori’s forehead with a resounding smack. She giggles and ‘wipes’ the kiss from her forehead.

“Daddy!” Ori whines, half serious and half playful. 

“Comet!” He says, matching her whine and grinning while he does. 

Now, Bucky has someone very important to find. 

He scans the crowd of people, close to five hundred came to the big day -- not that Bucky had expected anything less from Tony, but it isn’t making finding his better half easy right now and he is itching to get his hand on her. He catches sight of her powder blue knee-length dress, covered in silver, shimmery stars and his heart starts to beat a little faster. He navigates his way through the crowd towards her; his one and only. 

This morning she had panicked over her outfit for tonight. The dress was too much. The soft blue fabric revealed too much skin with the sweetheart neckline and the sheer fabric littered with silver stars covering her chest and arms made it overly fancy she had said. Bucky had stared at her for a long time when she came out of the bathroom. He was speechless. Yeah, he’s seen her dressed up before, but she wasn’t his then. This was different. He finally couldn’t take it anymore and pulled into her a kiss that nearly ended with the dress torn and crumbled in a pile in its new home on their bedroom floor. 

When he pulled back, flushed and nearly breathless, he told her it didn’t matter what she wore. He assured her she was going to be the most beautiful woman in the room regardless of what she picked, so if she wanted to wear the dress, then she should wear it. He was right because, shit -- she looks so damn beautiful right now. 

Y/n is intently listening to Sam's tales about Oliver and how bad teething is actually going -- regardless of Steve’s sunny optimism on the subject. Bucky overhears the tail end of their conversation, “You’ll see soon enough. Wait till you and Buck have to deal with a screaming baby at four in the morning after he’s been on a forty-eight-hour shift.” If his brain weren’t short-circuiting from the last conversation he spied on, he would probably examine this talk more, and by examine he means it would be more of a mini freakout. 

Bucky grabs Y/n’s waist and spins her around capturing her lips in a fiery kiss ignoring the eye roll from Sam. His left hand splays out on her lower back, keeping her pressed firmly against him as his tongue sweeps along her lips only to pull back right as her lips part. She narrows her eyes, and he chuckles, giving in to one more kiss, softer and sweeter than the last.

“Dance with me.” He whispers into their kiss, gently tugging at her bottom lip as he pulls back and walks them back to the dance floor. She doesn’t have much of a choice it looks like -- not that she would have said no. The night is coming to a close, and they are down to slow dances only, trying to wind the crowd down, and she would love nothing more than to end in the night in Bucky’s arms swaying to  _ I can’t help falling in love with you.  _

Bucky’s hand tightens around her waist, keeping her pressed securely against his chest as they move around the dance floor. He cradles the hand that should rest on his left shoulder in his own, resting them against his chest. She has no idea what came over him, but she’s not going to bother trying to find out when he’s holding her like this. 

“Did you have a good time?” Y/n asks just above the music. Bucky meets her eyes and raises his brow as if that was the silliest question she’s ever asked him. Surely, she knows the answer to that, but he can play along if that’s what she wants. 

“‘Course I had a good time. I'm here with you.” 

_ Oh, boy. _ Here he goes.

“Smooth talker.”

Bucky chuckles and kisses her lips chastely, squeezing her hand as he does. Y/n sighs happily as their lips part, and she adds, a bit of longing behind her words that Bucky did not miss.“It was a pretty wedding, though.” 

Bucky nods in agreement and looks around at the bright red and gold glimmering everywhere. Pearls and diamonds in the flowers, hundreds of candles all over the place, a cake that is nearly taller than Steve and glittery table cloths. There’s even a freaking chandelier in the middle of the tent -- they are in the grass for crying out, but Tony has a chandelier. 

“A little flashy for my taste but it’s alright,” Bucky says truthfully, looking back at her. The wedding is gorgeous, but it’s nothing close to what he sees when he thinks about marrying the woman in his arms.

“Pepper looks beautiful,” Y/n says eyeing the strawberry blonde in her Justin Alexander ivory gown, clinging to Tony’s arm as they made their way around the cathedral tent, stopping to chat with their guests and thanking everyone for coming. Bucky never looks away from Y/n. He doesn't need to. Pepper might look beautiful today, but she's no Beck. 

“She’s got nothing on you, sweetheart.” 

Y/n grins and shakes her head, trying to hide how flustered she’s getting from such little work on his part. It’s not that she’s not used to it. Once they were official, she learned just how much Bucky had been holding back. He’s constantly touching her, always whispering in her ear and trying to get her flustered. Buck tried to get her squirming every chance he got, and it seems he can’t stop today. It might have something to do with the kiss he just gave her. Or maybe the one in the limo on the way over (Tony insisted they take a limo) or it could have been the heated makeout session in the shower before they got ready. 

Something has him all worked up, and she wants to know what.

“What is with you today?” 

Bucky grins, tightening his hold around her waist and dips her unexpectedly. Her giggles fill in the softer notes of the melody, and Bucky lowers his head towards her as if he’s going to kiss her, but instead he whispers, “I’m hopelessly, desperately in love with you. I can’t help it.” 

Y/n smiles and lets out a soft,  _ ‘I love you, too _ ’ and Bucky knows she’s trying not to get teary-eyed in front of everyone. He pulls her back to standing, letting her arms settle around his neck this time, he asks, “you think you ever wanna have one of these with me?”

The question gives her back some of her equilibrium and her brow arches, fingers playing with the loose strands that have fallen from his bun as she finds her voice.  “I hope that’s not how you’re asking me.” 

Bucky chuckles, and she leans her head on his shoulder to hide the emotions twinkling in her eyes -- he’s too good at reading her, and she wasn’t ready for him to catch on just yet. He places a kiss on her head and wraps his arms around her, gently guiding her around the dance floor. 

“No, that’s not how I’m asking you. I’ve got somethin’ else in mind for that day.” He whispers against the shell of her ear. He can feel her grinning against his neck, and her breath tickling his skin as she assures him, “Just so you know; however, you ask, I’ll say yes.” 

Bucky tightens his arms around her but doesn’t respond. He didn’t think there would be another answer, but hearing it laid out made that ring in the top of the guest room closet a hell of a lot more real. Ori comes pushing through the couples on the dance floor, ditching her dance with Uncle Steve to share one with her parents. Bucky bends down to scoop her up and settles her between them. Y/n places a kiss to her cheek, and Ori lights up in response.

 “Did I miss it??” She asks, looking back and forth between them.

Yn pulls back enough to see Bucky’s face and gives him the ‘are you kidding me’ look. Bucky barks out a laugh and shakes his head, “I don’t know what she’s talking about, baby doll. I swear.” 

“No, Y/n, did you tell daddy yet?” 

Y/n’s eyes go wide as they have a silent conversation -- it’s clearly just between girlfriends, and that’s not always a good thing when it comes to these two. Bucky groans at the though and settles them both with the best stern dad face he has in his arsenal. “Okay, what trouble did the two of you get in? What did you do and what do I have to fix?” 

“Nothing!” They say in unison, and Y/n continues, much calmer and still very suspicious.  "We were thinking… maybe you could ask Steve to paint a mural in the guest bedroom? Something with the stars. Sparkly and pretty, maybe?

Bucky frowns, and the frown continues to deepen thanks to the giddy expressions on his girl's faces. It was just a painting. What’s the big deal? Something is up. "Yeah, I can ask him. It doesn't have to be me who asks, you know? He would say yes if you asked him, sweetheart." 

"I know that,” Y/n’s fingers tighten around the fabric of his shirt. “I just thought you might want to be the one to tell him the news when you do." 

"News?" Bucky’s face twists into something she doesn’t recognize, and it takes everything in her not to fall apart from laughter. 

“Actually, we have to redo the whole room. Don’t we, Ori?”

“Yep! I think with lots of stars and comets and constellations!” 

“Get rid of the bed--” 

“Yep, no bed.” Ori agrees and adds with a shout. “A rocking chair!” 

“Of course, and that old dresser has to go. We need something smaller, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah, and maybe a pink dresser!” 

“Or, blue,” Y/n offers but Ori wrinkles her nose and Y/n settles her with a fond, yet scolding expression and Ori reluctantly nods her head. 

Bucky shakes his head and comes to a halt, stopping their dance right there in the middle of the floor. He’s completely and utterly lost. “What are you two going on about? Painting and rocking chairs and a pink dresser but not a blue--” Bucky freezes, and his eyes snap up to meet Y/n’s who’s no longer holding her tears back. 

Holy. Shit. He had not been expecting this. 

“You mean?” 

“Oh, yeah, I mean.” 

Bucky smushes Ori between them and sets an attack of kisses on them both, ignoring the tears catching in his lashes. This is the moment. This right here and he’s not letting it slip away. He ends the attack with a kiss to Y/n’s lips and whispers.  “Man, I’ve got a really important question to ask you when we get home.”

“Pinky promise, December?” 

He grins and swears right back, “Pinky promise, Beck.”

  
  
  



End file.
